Wolf Devil Woman
by Han dj
Summary: AU SHIZNAT. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME/OTOME because if I do then I will not include Tate, Sergay and Takeda in that anime series

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME/OTOME because if I do then I will not include Tate, Sergay and Takeda in that anime series! Nor will I include them in the manga, they're just a waist of ink and effort! (Title used without permission from a Chinese movie. I am not going to gain money from this so please don't sue…why I didn't do this in my other story?)

Summary: AU Shiznat. Natsuki is the sole heir to the Kuga Corporation, she is a spoiled brat with a motto "What Natsuki wants, Natsuki gets" and her favorite past time is hunting along with her rich friends Chie Harada, Yuuki Nao and Tokiha Mai.

Shizuru is the great white wolf's 'daughter' and a friend of Mikoto who is an outsider to the Hime tribe. Mikoto acts as Shizuru's mentor in almost everything, they would go out of the wild to hunt or just to play.

Both world will collide when Natsuki's friends captured two wild 'beasts' and presented it as a gift to the spoiled heir.

A/N: Hello again! Another Mai Hime X Otome story from me though an AU this time. So if the characters are OOC, it is justified! I can't focus on my first two Hime and my KIGO stories so I decided to start this one. Actually the plot of this story has been planned already but I wanted to write it after finishing The Gift, but since my mind was so out of it, I said to myself…"why not write another, you might find the muse to write the older ones while writing a new one!", heh…at least this is not a case of a serious writer's block. So Here it is… and as a warning…this is rated M and for Alyssa/Miyu fanatics, no Alyssa here. I guess you all know by now who I wanted to be with Nao.

Note: Words and sentences in bold letters are said in a different language supposed to be, but since I do not want to use my own language (as I am sure I have to translate it into English and that will make my work twice as hard), so I'll just do it like this.

Wolf Devil Woman

Chapter 1

The early morning sun, the melodious and happy singing of the birds, the sounds of leaves swaying with the wind and the sound of laughter's coming from two females greeted the quiet and peaceful life of the HiMEs.

Elder Maria shook her head as she watched the two young women run to and fro, the two were playing tag but it was the taller one who seems to have to chase the smaller one every time.

Viola is currently pounding on an unhusked rice grain, she was smiling and was humming a tune (she was humming the tune of Magtanim ay di biro planting is no joke is the literal translation). Viola was the wife of the tribe's chief gallantly called _The Great White Wolf _Kruger. The marriage of the two HiMEs begets two daughters, Nina and Arika, born as fraternal twins. Before even Viola married the great Chief, the great hunter found a small child surrounded by wolves in a nearby forest, the child which the hunter thought to be just about a year and few months old was lying under a dead shewolf, the child was covered in blood and was crying wildly. Kruger learned from inspection that the wolf was killed by hunters and was probably trying to protect the human child. The presence of the other wolves probably saved the child from them, so she decided to bring the child back with her to the village and finally adopted the child and named her Shizuru.

Shizuru, although adopted grew up to be like Viola, she was liked by almost everyone in the village especially the young ones, but she kept her distance and aloofness. It wasn't unknown to her that her Nay (Kruger) adopted her and that Arika and Nina weren't her real sisters. At first she asked questions about her real family, but the lack of knowledge depressed the young HiME, so she decided to just let the question go and live her life. She had no friends until Mikoto came to their village. Mikoto was a hunter from another tribe, she was found floating on the lake by a group of HiME hunters and they learned later on that their village was burned down and no one survived aside from her.

Probably it was Mikoto's situation that made Shizuru opened up to the young hunter. Both of them were strangers to the tribe and yet were now considered as one. It seems that Mikoto's tribe was more modernized especially in their way of hunting, so when the young hunter recovered, she decided to mentor Shizuru with everything she knew, from fighting, to hunting, cooking and even sewing clothes. In return, Shizuru thought Mikoto everything she knows about life as a HiME and even thought the younger hunter how to read and write the HiME way.

"**It was a blessing that young Mikoto came to our village." **Elder Maria said, she had her head turned so that she is facing Viola.

"**Yes, Mikoto did Shizuru a favor." **Viola responded without stopping, "**She could even cook now."** She added and then laughed.

Elder Maria laughed with Viola and nodded her head, **"Kruger must be very happy."**

"**Oh she is!"** Viola stopped pounding and started gathering the pounded rice, **"But I think her sisters Arika and Nina were getting jealous of Mikoto for taking away their Ate." **(Pronounce as A'te which is the equivalent of onee-sama)

"**Young ones! They've always vied for Shizuru's attention, sometimes I wonder if the poor young woman is already thinking of running away from here." **Elder Maria said and then she followed it with a laugh.

Silence.

"**It has been 18 years Miss Maria." **Viola recalled.

"**Hasn't Shizuru found a suitable HiMe to mate with?"** the older woman asked.

Viola sighed, **"Kruger was wondering why Shizuru kept on forestalling her announcement of her mate. Tomoe is a very good girl, she is also a very good hunter." **Viola watched as elder Maria nodded her head, **"And Tomoe is deeply in love with Shizuru."**

Elder Maria smiled, "**Perhaps if Mikoto would state her interest with Shizuru, then there will be no more problem."**

Viola smiled at the older woman's suggestion, **"Perhaps I could ask Kruger to have a contest and the winner will get Shizuru's hand in marriage."**

The older HiME looked at Viola and smiled, **"I think that will be a good idea, although I am sure that if we allow Mikoto to join then it will be a race between Mikoto and Tomoe."**

"**So who among the two is the better hunter?" **Viola thought of Mikoto and Tomoe competing head on, **"It would be a very exciting competition."**

"**And Shizuru won't be able to decline whoever wins this contest." **Maria added with a grin which was mirrored by Viola.

XXX

"Ohayoo Natsuki ojou-sama!" Yuuki Nao purred, the red headed girl was leaning an arm on the baluster of the mansion's elegant twin staircase.

Natsuki frowned at the greeting; she was halfway from completing the many steps of the stairs and Nao's grinning face greeted her still hazy brain, "Baka," she cussed, "I don't think my morning will be considered good if I am greeted by you, besides what brought you here at this very early hour in the morning?"

Nao pouted, "Oi! You should know that I am here to be the first one to greet ojou-sama a very happy birthday!" Nao reasoned.

"Baka! It's not yet my birthday, it's still tomorrow!" Natsuki finally landed on the ground floor and then she walked passed the red headed young woman and started her way to the mansion's dining area.

"I know!" Nao exclaimed as she followed the blue haired woman to the dining area, "I am still the earliest! A day early is it not?" she said and then she followed it with a laugh.

Natsuki frowned and waved her hand on the air, "Whatever,"

"Besides, the real reason I am here is because Harada and Tokiha agreed to meet here before going out on a hunting trip." Nao said smiling; the red head knew that her friend Natsuki loved to go out on a hunting trip, something the blue haired young woman got from her late father.

Natsuki turned around and face Nao, "So what time will you be meeting Tokiha and Harada?"

"I'm guessing the two will be barging at your front door in 5…4…3…2…" Nao made the countdown as Natsuki who stopped just at the entrance of the dining area looked at their front door.

"Now…" Nao said with her brows raised up.

"HAPPY BIRTH DAY NATSUKI!" the sudden noise was brought about by Harada Chie and Tokiha Mai barged in. The taller woman had an arm around the fiery haired girl's shoulder and her other arm was raised up and waving.

"HARADA! TOKIHA!" Natsuki screamed and laughed loudly, "It's not my birthday yet!"

"We know!" Chie said grinning, "But we want to celebrate it early by hunting!"

Their merry early morning conversation was interrupted by a loud coughing sound, "Ahrm!"

The four young women looked at where the sound was coming and they smiled at the older woman at the middle of the elegant stair, the woman was the older version of Natsuki and no one will make a mistake about her being Natsuki's mother, "Saeko-sama!" Chie, Nao and Mai exclaimed together.

"I hope I heard wrong that you three were taking my princess out for hunting today."

"Hahaha!" Chie nervously laughed, "I think you heard right Saeko-sama, since tomorrow is Natsuki's birthday, we are here to take her out to hunt."

Saeko shook her head, "This place's forest is already dying, stop killing it!" Saeko lightly scolded the younger women. She was already by Natsuki's side when she spoke again, "I really have no qualms whether you lot go on hunting or not, but I am not going to allow my Natsuki to leave this house at the moment."

Natsuki's eyes widened, "Mother!" she exclaimed, "Why? Tomorrow is my birthday so why can't I go with them to hunt today?" she wailed.

Saeko pinched Natsuki's cheeks causing the younger woman to blush, "Because your poor old mother is going to stay home to prepare tomorrow's banquet and I want my Natsuki to be here with me to witness and take part in the preparation!"

"But Fumi and Miyu can do that already!"

"Natsuki?" Saeko glared at her daughter, "It is true that Fumi and Miyu could help me prepare everything, but it's different if you're here to put in your own two cents. Besides this is your 18th birthday celebration."

"Ha! The Ice princess will finally be a well mannered lady tomorrow!" Nao teased causing Natsuki to redden and fume.

"Nao…" the blue haired _princess_ growled.

"And Natsuki will be choosing amongst the many suitors she have tomorrow!" Mai added causing Natsuki's frown deepened.

Chie was about to pitch in her two cents when Natsuki glared at her evilly. The taller young woman decided to keep her mouth shut and just shrugged her shoulders. Chie's action was rewarded by a slight nod from Natsuki.

"First of all, tomorrow will be just a formal gathering for mother's honorable guests. I have no interest in entertaining any of those stupid men pining over me." Natsuki said with a tone of finality.

"And I thought I'll be giving your hand out tomorrow Natsuki." Saeko teased before placing a kiss on the younger woman's cheek and then she walked passed the youngsters and headed to the dining area, "Breakfast is waiting, I'm sure Chie-san, Nao-san and Mai-san are ready for breakfast?"

"Always!" the three answered together, Natsuki shook her head as she followed her friends to the dining area.

"Isn't Kanzaki coming over tomorrow to ask for Natsuki's hand in marriage?" Chie asked. The other young women frowned and looked at Chie.

"Where did you get that news?" Mai asked.

"I was at Aoi's place yesterday and she told me about it." Chie replied.

"Oh…" the three nodded their heads, "No one will beat Aoi-chan when it comes to gossip!" Mai exclaimed.

"Hey it wasn't gossip!" Chie defended.

"Besides, if ever Reito will ask someone's hand in marriage, it won't be my hand but Mai's!" Natsuki said grinning and Mai'e eyes widened in shock.

"Eww!" Mai said then shivered.

"You four!" Saeko interrupted, "Stop arguing, the food will get cold if we don't start eating now."

"Itadakimas!" everyone chanted before they dig in.

Chie and Mai giggled when Miyu put Nao's food on her table and Nao's face reddened. The two women were given death glares by Nao. Natsuki saw this but, being a very dense woman didn't get why Nao suddenly blushed and death glared Chie and Mai. Saeko was just watching Nao silently with a sweet smile pasted on her face.

XXX

"**Did you hear?"** Mikoto was sitting on a bench made from bamboo, beside her was Shizuru. The two women just finished running around playing.

"**Hear what?"** Shizuru asked smiling.

"**Miya told me that she heard your mother talking with Miss Maria, and they were talking about a competition." **Mikoto replied, she was swinging her legs back and forth, her hands were clasped together and were resting on her own lap.

"**Competition about what?"**

"**I think Miya heard them talking about hunting competition." **

Shizuru looked at Mikoto and then she started giggling, **"I am sure you will be in this competition Mikoto-chan! And I'm sure you'll win too."**

Instead of her expected reaction from the younger and smaller woman, Mikoto slumps her shoulders, **"I don't think I want to be part of this competition." **She sadly replied.

Shizuru frowned, **"Why not? You're the best hunter here. Are you not allowed to enter the competition?" **Mikoto shook her head no to answer, **"So what's the problem if you're allowed to get in the competition?"**

Mikoto looked at Shizuru sadly, **"You're the prize."**

Shizuru didn't understand Mikoto's reply at first but after some time of pondering, she realized the implication of Mikoto's words, **"Ara? I am the prize?" **she asked with wide eyes and Mikoto's reply was a series of nods, **"Ara…Nay didn't tell me about this! I am not going to be a prize for a contest!" **Shizuru exclaimed and then she stood and started trekking the road to their house.

"**Shizuru! Don't tell your Nay that I was the one who told you about it!" **Mikoto screamed though Shizuru did not made any action that indicated her she heard _**Kruger-san will probably kill me! Me and my big mouth!**_ Mikoto thought before she stood up and made her way to her own house.

XXX

"**NAAAAY!" **Shizuru hollered once she got inside their house, **"NAY!"**

Kruger who heard the chestnut haired woman hollered for her went inside their house' small living room, **"Who died that you have to holler that loud Shizuru?" **she asked, the great Chief was wearing a smile on her face despite her screaming.

"**I heard about this contest and that I am the price for the winner!" **Shizuru said, her crimson orb that mirrors that of Viola was glaring at Kruger's emerald ones.

Kruger decided to drop her angry pretense and laughed, **"Shizuru! If you only looked at the mirror, you would have die laughing as well!" **Kruger said in between pants. Shizuru did not fall for the bait though; instead she kept on glaring at her foster mother, **"Okay-okay!" **Kruger said after controlling herself, **"It was a suggestion made by your mother, and I think it was a good idea."**

"**WHAT?" **Shizuru asked disgustedly, **"How can an idea like that be considered good?"**

"**Look…"**

"**NO! I don't want to have to do anything with it!" **Shizuru screamed.

Kruger frowned and sighed, **"LISTEN!" **the chief screamed back causing Shizuru to stiffen. It was not everyday that she heard her Nay screamed at her, **"I did say it was a good idea, but I am not going to do it without an alternative." **Kruger's voice mellowed once she got her daughter's attention, **"I told your mother that it will be unfair to you, as I think that it will also be unfair to me, to your mother and to your sisters. I wouldn't want to force you into marriage, but I also taken into consideration your mother's point."**

"**And mother's point is?"**

"**That you're already 18 and should have chosen a HiME to mate with. This is the right age to marry and have a family." **Kruger explained.

Shizuru frowned, **"But I do not like to marry just because it's the right age. I want to marry because I love the woman I am about to marry. I don't want to look at marriage as something out of responsibility. I want to be in love…like you and mother!" **Shizuru said, her eyes now with unshed tears.

Kruger's heart cried out for her lovely eldest daughter, that though not hers and Viola's took so much from her lovely wife. She stepped closer to Shizuru and enfolded the younger woman in her embrace, **"I know, I fought my father until his death bed because I've thought of the same thing." **She said while rubbing Shizuru's back to pacify the young woman, **"I was thankful then that you and Viola arrived in my life. You do know that even though you're not Viola's own daughter, that your mother loves you very much right?"** Kruger asked and smiled when she felt her daughter nods her head, **"And you know that we will not do anything that will hurt you?" **Shizuru nodded once again, **"Then how about I give you the same thing my father gave me years ago?"**

Shizuru pulled away slightly from her Nay's embrace and looked at her face, **"What is that?" **Shizuru asked while she sniffed.

Kruger's smile widened and before replying she placed a soft kiss on Shizuru's forehead, **"A Choice. I am going to give you 6 months from the day after your birthday to find the woman you wanted to marry, the competition will not happen if you find that woman provided…" **Kruger looked at Shizuru, **"Provided that the woman you wanted to marry agrees to marry you out of love and not out of responsibility." **Kruger said and then she pulled away, **"Love should always work both ways. I cannot let you marry a woman who despite of your love will not return the same feelings. It's just the same with marrying as a result of a competition."**

Shizuru made a thinking pose and smiled, **"Ara, I will agree on that Nay, but my birthday will be tomorrow!"**

"**That's why the day after tomorrow, I will start counting."**

Shizuru pouted but her pout didn't last when she felt her younger sisters' pound on her, followed by her mother's happy embrace.

XXX

"So what are we looking at?" Mai asked Nao. The red headed woman has her eyes peeking on her binoculars. Chie, Mai and Nao decided to go hunting without Natsuki with the intention of finding something worth to give Natsuki as a birthday present.

"I was hoping to see a lost wolf; it would be a very good gift for Natsuki." Nao said without looking at the fiery haired woman.

"What? You plan on hunting for a wolf and kill it for Natsuki?" Mai asked with wide eyes.

Nao took her eyes from the binoculars and looked at Mai with a frown on her face. Chie who heard the discussion leaned back to looked at Mai curiously, "Idiot!" Nao exclaimed before returning to her binoculars.

"HEY!" Mai said indignantly.

"Mai!" Chie interrupted smiling, "We aren't here to kill a pup!" Chie explained.

"Ha? But you killed all the prey you hunted before?" Mai asked in bewilderment.

"That is because we only hunted for small animals like rabbits and snakes. We haven't hunted for the bigger ones. Beside Natsuki will probably kill us if we give her a stuffed wolf." Chie said laughing lightly.

"Yeah, We all know how Natsuki love wolves and dogs and…"

"Natsuki is a wolf herself!" Nao interrupted, "We brought tranquilizers with us instead of our usual ammo." Nao said after putting the binoculars down, looked at Mai and grinned.

"Oh…" Mai nodded as she realized her mistake.

"So next time, before you jumped into conclusions and let your mouth run wild… think, you'll never know what or who will trap that mouth of yours if you keep on doing that in the future." Nao said looking at Mai mischievously.

"And what do you mean by that?" Mai asked frowning.

"We never know if that Kanzaki boy is the lucky captor of those red, luscious lips!" Nao teased.

"Baka!" Mai screamed at Nao and decided to leave the two in their activity, "I'll go look for something to cook!"

"Mai! No poison Ivy please!" Chie screamed at the retreating busty woman.

Mai turned around, her face red, "That was just one time Harada! And it wasn't intentional! Jeez!" she huffed before she continued her trek. Chie and Nao laughed at Mai's indignant reaction.

XXX

Shizuru's nap time was interrupted by a shake on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see Arika's smiling orbs looking at her, **"I do hope that you woke me up due to an important…something?" **Shizuru asked sternly, but she smiled at Arika.

"**Mikoto is outside Ate, Nina and I called her first." **Arika explained and then her eyes darted from side to side as if making sure that no one is present to hear whatever it is that she wanted to say, and then she leaned forward and whispered, **"We found something you might like to see."** She said and then pulled away from Shizuru.

Shizuru looked at her younger sister and smiled. She nodded her head and then stood up and followed the now retreating Arika. Ten minutes later she found herself following Arika and Nina, she was now walking side by side with Mikoto, **"Ne Shizuru, what do you think your sisters found that they thought we'll be interested with it?" **Mikoto asked, the younger woman had no sign of worry in her face nor there was any hint of apprehension.

Shizuru shrugged her shoulders and followed her sisters quietly. Later in their walk, the chestnut haired woman started yawning, she stretched her arms sideward before speaking, **"Where are you going to bring us?"**

Nina and Arika stopped walking and crouched down, Shizuru and Mikoto did the same thing. They advanced from their place while on that position until they came to an aggregation of dried plants. Mikoto who was a very versed hunter knew at once that the dried plants were nothing but a camouflage for something. So she walked passed the three other females and started testing on the grounds before she pushed the plants away, **"I think this is a trap. I can see the edge of a hole dug here." **she said. She looked around to find something she could use to eliminate all the plants without falling to the said trap, finding a long, thin branch; she picked it up and started removing the leaves with it.

Four sets of eyes widened when they saw an old part of an airplane. The said plane seemed to have crashed on that very site, and from the lack of skeletal remains, it could be deduced that there were no casualties or the dead humans could have been taken by wild carnivorous animals. The four looked at each other and silently agreed to go down the hole and inspect the inside of the plane. Mikoto tied a sturdy vine around a tree first before they proceeded.

Inside the broken machine were rusty metal things, probably things owned by whoever used it, so the four scoured the place trying to find something useful or something that will spark their interest. At the corner of the said ruin, Shizuru found piles of boxes. Curious, she went closer and tried opening it but it seemed that it was locked or the locked was jammed by too much rust in it. So she looked for a huge stone and tried breaking the locks. Arika, Nina and Mikoto saw Shizuru and the three women stepped closer to watch, Shizuru looked at the three to urge them to do the same on the other bags, and so they did. The four found lots of things inside, there were numerous dresses, almost all of it were deteriorating, probably from the rust that leaked out from the bags, probably it was due to the fact that it has been kept for so long and so they discarded it. They found other things like tobacco pipes which Nina and Mikoto took, there are jewelries too and Arika decided to keep it for their mother and nay, Shizuru found a necklace with a locket, she opened the locket to see a picture of a man and a woman, the man had raven hair, he looked like a prince of sort from his type of clothing, he was handsome too. When Mikoto looked at it she exclaimed that the man and Shizuru's eyes were of the same color, the woman that was being embraced by the man has chestnut hair that looked like that of Shizuru, so Mikoto and Shizuru deduced that the two humans in the picture probably was related to her and so Shizuru decided to keep it and show it to her foster parents.

It was at this moment of contemplation when they heard a wolf pup cry in anguish followed by roars of wild animals.

"**Hunters!"** Arika screamed and looked at her companions.

"**It's probably hunters or that wolf is being cornered by bigger predators!" **Mikoto said while frowning.

"**Oh, Nay will be mad if that wolf pup died from a predator's paws!" **Nina added.

Shizuru frowned and looked far away, all of them knew how their Nay loved and protected the wild wolves in their place, and that is the reason the chief earned the title The Great White Wolf. It also seemed that their Nay could communicate with them, a trait Kruger passed onto her offspring, including Shizuru, **"Then Mikoto and I will try to save the pup and you two must go back to the village and ask for help." **Shizuru decided.

"**But we can help too!" **Nina said frowning.

"**No, we need more help, we will try to distract the beast if the predators are not hunters, if we run into a pack of predators then we will need more, and Nay and Mother will kill me if I let you two hunt with us even if you're not yet ready!" **Shizuru reasoned.

"**But we are ready Ate!" **Arika wailed.

"**Okay, you two go back to the village first and ask for help then go back with them here and we will all hunt together how about that?" **Mikoto suggested causing the two younger HiMEs to grin and nod.

Arika and Nina, with their treasure in their arms scurried back to the village, while Shizuru and Mikoto looked at each other and headed out to save the lone pup.

XXX

"Did you hear that?" Chie asked when she heard a loud crying coming from a wolf, "I think I heard a crying wolf!"

"Finally! I knew there are lots of wolves in this part of the forest." Nao said grinning, "All we have to do is locate where that sound comes from and get that pup!"

"Good idea." Chie said and then she look back at Mai who was preparing a table, "Mai, do you want to come with us to hunt for that pup or you'd rather stay here and wait for us?"

Mai frowned and then looked at Chei, "I'll stay here and wait, I don't want wild animals coming here and decide to eat my well done dishes!"

Nao laughed, "Oh Mai and her dishes! Don't you dare go out without it!" Nao teased.

"Go on laugh, you think you could stay on the forest without my food? Go on laugh Nao! If I knew, you only kept me as your friend for this purpose!" Mai said, huffing.

Chie smiled and shook her head, "When Natsuki isn't with us, you Mai replace her as Nao's playmate ne?" Mai did not reply instead she huffed again and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay, we're going now we hate to lose that pup!" Nao said and then turned her back on Mai and walked away, followed by Chie.

The two hunters were walking side by side, silently, a bit stealthily.

"Good thing we laid a trap somewhere." Chie whispered to Nao which was answered by a nod of Nao's head.

They continued on walking slowly until they could come closer with their trap. Ducking once they reached the bush that could hid them and watch their trap make a move…

XXX

Shizuru and Mikoto just arrived in time to save the hurt white wolf pup from the paws of three large hunting tigresses, Mikoto found a dried branch and started lighting it, when it ignited, she waved it on the three tigresses to halt their actions, Shizuru held the wolf pup in her arms while the pup kept on crying, probably from the pain it is suffering from it's bleeding paw. Shizuru and Mikoto were also nursing some deep wound from fighting off the three tigresses, thanks to Mikoto's quick thinking that they were able to push them off for a bit. One of Shizuru's legs was hurt while Mikoto hurt one of her arms. The three preys were bleeding

"**Shizuru, the torch is dying already, at the count of three you have run away from here as fast as you can." **Mikoto said without taking her eyes on the three predators.

"**How about you?" **Shizuru asked worriedly.

"**I'll follow! I am much faster than you remember, and I can out run these tigers and lose them!"**

"**Alright!" **Shizuru agreed.

Mikoto started counting, at three Shizuru dashed out of their confinement and ran as fast as her wounded legs could go. She did not look back when she heard the wild roaring of the predators and Mikoto's loud hunting sound **"I have to save this pup!" **Shizuru kept on saying in her mind as she ran until she disappeared from sight.

Mikoto on the other hand started running for her life, she wasn't kidding when she said that she could outrun the tigers, she did. Due to the smell of fresh blood from her wound, the tigers decided to run after her, she took the part of the forest where trees almost touched each other and started bounding on them, followed by the drooling tigers. One advantage from her view point is that she could see the other part of the forest; hence she could see the running figure of Shizuru. She frowned when she saw Shizuru took another path away from her sight, **"Damn!"** Mikoto cussed at this.

XXX

Arika, Nina and a number of hunters from their village including Tomoe came at the sight of the crash and found no one there. SO the two young HiME lead the others to the place where they heard the sound to find dried blood on the ground, a piece of Shizuru and Mikoto's clothes, also smeared with dried blood, a newly burned branch and trails of paws the hunters knew came from wild cats like lions or tigers.

Arika and Nina cried as they went along with Tomoe and the others to look for their Ate. Tomoe was enraged for losing her precious love.

XXX

Nao and Chie was sitting in a yoga position, their view was hindered by the bush where they were hiding. The two got bored waiting for the wolf pup to fall on their trap and decided to play cards while waiting. At the middle of their game they heard their trap make a swooshing sound telling them that they finally caught their prey. They hurriedly stand up leaving the cards on the ground, took their air gun and went out of their hiding place.

The two women's eyes widened at what they saw inside their net.

"Well look at what we caught Harada…" Nao said grinning.

"I am sure…Kuga will be so pleased with our catch…" Harada said in a disbelieving tone. She waited for Nao to hold on to the rope and tightened it so that their catch won't be able to escape, and then she took the airgun and aimed it at the rope above the net and fired.

XXX

Mikoto was busy losing the tigers and making her way to where Shizuru could have ran into when she heard a loud booming sound she suspected coming from human hunters. The sound of the gun caused the tigers to run back and away from Mikoto while Mikoto decided to go to where the sound originated from **"Don't be a fool and get caught Shizuru!"** Mikoto said loudly to no one but air and dashed to where she heard the sound.

-end chapter 1-

A/N Thanks to weaver for being my beta. All my new works will be edited by her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews sent this way! He-he, I would also like to thank everyone who has read this story, and for those who have been following my works. Thank you very much, you all made me feel like a real writer! (He-he). So here is chapter two of WDW (Wolf Devil Woman). Arigato Weaver-san.

WOLF DEVIL WOMAN

Chapter 2

Shizuru's eyes were wide as the two strangers kept on looking at her _**what was I thinking? Mikoto would laugh hard if she learns about me being caught in a stupid trap like this!**_ She thought. Shizuru held the young cub in her embrace, a bit thankful that the small animal wasn't the one directly caught by the trap. She looked intently at her captors, appraising them, _**they might have different clothes from me but I know that these two are females. It's the first time I saw female human hunters…**_

"I think we've caught the best Chie! Imagine us finally catching not just a wolf pup but also a…" Shizuru heard the red headed female speak, aside from understanding the word wolf, not one from what the red head said was familiar to her _**I can't even understand them! What were they saying? Are they going to kill us and stuffed us and make us a decoration in their houses? **_Shizuru thought causing anger to build up inside her.

"**Free us! We are not animals!" **Shizuru screamed and tried moving about the net. The net was now placed flat on the ground but it was still close and she can't open it without hurting the pup.

"Bad, we can't even understand this woman!" Chie said shaking her head, "I'm sure we can't ask her about where she lives now!" the dark haired woman said and then she raised her hand to scratch her head.

"The heck? We are not going to bring this back to where it came from! We caught them fair and square!" Nao exclaimed while pointing a finger at Shizuru.

_**What are they saying? **_Shizuru asked herself, her worry grew more as time progressed especially at this situation where she can't even say anything useful _**damn language barrier!**_

"What are you saying Yuuki? We cannot take this woman with us! She's not an animal!" Chie screamed at Nao.

Silence.

_**Where they fighting over me? And what were they fighting about? **_Shizuru thought once again but her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling of dizziness. She then looked down at her bent legs and winced when she finally noticed the gushing wound there, _**I must be losing a lot of blood from this wound.**_

Chie noticed Shizuru looked down and her eyes widened when she saw the woman's leg bleeding, "She's hurt Nao!" Chie yelled breaking the silence.

Nao looked at Shizuru and her eyes widened as well when she saw the wound, "Fuck!" she cussed and then she crouched closer to the net and inspected it. Nao's touch caused Shizuru to fidget and growl at the red head, "Hey! I'm trying to help you!"

"**Free us!" **Shizuru screamed again.

"Sorry, but we can't understand you!" Chie said, she raised a finger and waved it sideward accompanied by her head shaking 'no' which was interpreted by Shizuru as _**don't do that or else…**_

"**Free us!" **She screamed once again as she pulled her injured legs forcefully away from Nao's hold.

"Keep still you woman!" Nao screamed back and pulled Shizuru's leg harder. She unintentionally looked at the glaring woman, "Oh my God…" Nao said, her jaw dropped and it looks to Chie like Nao's drooling from something.

"What is it? Was it serious?" Chie asked worriedly as she stepped closer and leaned to watch what Nao was doing, but she almost hit Nao's head when she saw her friend looking at the captured woman in awe, "The hell Na…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence when she too accidentally looked at Shizuru and her eyes met the wild woman's crimson, blood like orbs, "Wow…"

"I…" Nao was almost speechless, "I…think…"

"We caught a red eyed devil Nao…" Chie said her face bears an enchanted expression.

"If devils look like this…then I won't mind catching another…"

Silence.

"Are we drooling?" Chie asked without taking her eyes off Shizuru's intent gaze on them.

Nao nodded her head dumbly, "I think."

"**Free us!" **Shizuru growled again, crimson orbs narrowed and was followed by the wolf's howling.

"My God…we caught a wolf devil woman Chie…I don't think…" Nao shook her head to free her from the sudden enchantment and then she looked at Chie at her back, "The wound is deep Chie! We need to get medical attention quick!" Nao said hurriedly causing Chie to free herself from the enchantment.

"We have no emergency kit and it's already dark Nao!" Chie said.

Nao sighed, "Then there's no other way but to bring this woman to the Kuga Mansion! That's closer than any of our houses!" Nao said.

_**What are they saying now? Have they decided what to do with us? **_Shizuru thought and then she closed her eyes, _**why should I care now? In my state, I wouldn't even last an hour if I try to fight these hunters, I'll just have to accept my fate…Nay, Mother… Thank you very much for everything that you've given me, my life, a family, and loving sisters. I am sorry I can't even say my last farewell to you…I'm sorry for all the misdeeds I've done and I'm sorry Nay for bringing with me this pup, I am very sorry… **_Shizuru felt her tears run down her face and then she felt them moving. She didn't open her eyes, afraid of what she might see _**sorry Mikoto, please be safe… **_her last thought before darkness claimed her. She didn't felt the wolf's wet tongue on her face as if trying to wake the woman up.

XXX

The hunters with Arika and Nina was trailing the forest for long but was forced to stop when the sun crawled down from its pedestal, they hurriedly went back to their village and they were greeted by a very angry Chief and a very worried Viola.

"**Have you found them?" **Kruger asked as she approached Tomoe, **"Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?!" **she screamed, a large vein could be seen pulsating on her forehead, the group kept their head bowed down and was silent. Arika and Nina were both crying, **"Answer me!" **Kruger screamed once again. Everyone who heard the chief scream cringed at the deathly tone she used.

"**Kruger…" **Viola patted the chief's shoulder lightly trying her best to pacify her wife.

"**I can't just relax Viola! Shizuru and Mikoto are missing!"** Kruger said after she turned around to face her lovely wife.

"**We can't jump into conclusions Kruger, the two must be playing around and lost track of time." **Viola reasoned out to convince Kruger, but it was more like Viola stating something light to convince herself that her eldest daughter wasn't missing, that Shizuru will be returning later in the evening.

Tomoe, Arika and Nina flinched, **"I…I don't think that's what happened." **Tomoe said, her voice was coarse from screaming and her eyes were red from crying, **"We saw pieces of their clothes torn and covered with blood…"**

Viola turned her head swiftly at Tomoe, **"You're lying!" **she yelled, **"Tomoe! Tell me that you're lying or hallucinating!"**

"**Tomoe is saying the truth Mother!" **Arika said followed by a loud crying, **"We all saw it, the pieces of clothes, the trails of blood and trails of tiger's paws! We saw it all!" **Arika screamed, the younger HiME was hysterical.

"**Arika…"** Viola sadly called out and she stepped closer to her daughter and embraced the girl. Nina stepped closer to them and joined in the embrace.

"**Mother, Ate is just lost…she's alive, she must be alive."** Nina said as she buries her head on her mother's shoulder.

There was silence, only the sound of crying girls can be heard.

"**Gather all the hunters! Leave a few to overlook the village, I want everyone to leave their lights on and keep vigil for Shizuru and Mikoto!" **Kruger instructed, **"Ein! Hallard! Armitage! Tomoe! All of you get a torch and you will come with me," **Kruger said looking at the concern HiMEs, **"Huit ! Mayah! Sarah! You three will group together and look on another part of the forest away from where they vanished. Rosalie, Carla and Raura will take another part of the forest, the rest stay here and open your eyes!" **Kruger finished her instructions and the people called out started making their exits to gather torches and soon the hunters went out to find Shizuru and Mikoto.

XXX

Mikoto was lucky to have found the trail left by Shizuru's blood, as a hunter, the smaller, more agile woman could go on for a longer time than usual hunters without food or water. But Shizuru wasn't that far from her now. She saw her friend stepped on a trap and was captured along with the wolf pup, she was about to come to their rescue when she noticed two females she assumed to be hunters watching their prey. Mikoto was so angry she wanted to jump out and fight, but like Shizuru, she too was injured and she saw the hunters carrying some weapons she knew to be much dangerous than her dagger.

When she was still in her own village, her father has taken her to guide some of this hunters, it's what they do mostly for a living. Hunting in their village wasn't much lately because their people have depleted their own forest with animals. Their ancestors were great hunters and they live vicariously with it so when the time comes for them to live, there were little to none that they can hunt, some of their elders thought that the animals already knew about them so they stayed away from their forest, and because of that barter trade wasn't easy for them. This reason brought them to their situation, as guides for these hunters, so Mikoto could understand some of their words.

Mikoto might not get everything the two female hunters were saying, but she got the gist that they wanted to take the wolf and Shizuru somewhere, and from reading their expression, she assumed that they were worried about their captive, and she smiled when the taller of the two untied the net and carried Shizuru in her arms while the smaller one with brick-red hair started tying a clean piece of cloth on Shizuru's leg after pouring something over the wound Mikoto assumed to be cold water. At the sight, the smaller hunter remembered her own wound and looked at her injured arm. She sighed when she saw clotted blood over it _**good thing my wounds weren't that deep**_ she thought and then returned her focus on the women in front of her _**Shizuru must have collapsed for her to not fight when she was free from the trap already…**_her eyes widened, _**perhaps Shizuru lost much blood, so her wounds were deeper…Shizuru don't die please? You're my only friend and Kruger will kill me if I let you die! **_She thought.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she saw the two hunters stood up, the taller one still carrying Shizuru and began walking away from the trap. The Wolf's injured leg was mended as well and it was being carried by the smaller woman. So the hunter waited for the two to walked farther before she make a move and started trailing them.

XXX

"Can you feel it?" Nao asked Chie who was walking ahead of her.

"Feel what?" she asked without either stopping or looking back at Nao.

"I can feel someone is watching us." Nao replied in a near whisper.

Chie stopped and then she looked at her right and left, "I don't feel anything Nao, so can we please move on a bit faster? This wolf devil woman is heavy you know!"

Nao frowned, "Okay! I told you I'll carry her but no…Chie wanted to be the hero and carry the devil than the wolf!" Nao said bitterly.

"I am taller and stronger than you and I can feel how heavy this devil is what more if it was you who's carrying her?" Chie asked, panting a little bit from exertion.

"Okay! Stop whining now because I could see Tokiha's hair already!" Nao said.

"I am so not whining!" Chie exclaimed indignantly, "You were the one whining, from the moment we arrived at the place and until now non-stop!" Chie corrected.

"I don't whine!" Nao shouted.

"Yeah…and Kuga doesn't whine!" Chie screamed back.

"Don't you dare compare me to that Kuga!"

"Then stop whining and walk fast!" Chie said before she stomp her feet and hurriedly walk to where Mai was. Nao followed huffing.

Mai was frowning when her two companion's head appeared, her frown was replaced by shock when she saw what Chie was carrying, "You…you killed a woman?!" Mai screamed, her face paled.

Nao and Chie stopped their bickering when they heard what Mai said, "WHAT?" they both screamed at the fiery red head.

Mai was moving her mouth but there was no words coming out from it except some gargling sounds, she was drastically pointing her index finger at the woman on Chie's arms as her legs kept on prancing like someone who has to relieved herself but can't find a proper place.

"Oi! Speak! We can't understand what you were saying if you keep doing that!" Nao said but Mai was still speechless and kept on pointing at the collapsed woman, "Mai look!" Nao screamed suddenly pointing at Mai's back, "Kanzaki Reito! He is going to hug you!" she added.

Mai's eyes widened more at this and she screamed, "WHAT?!" before she turned around and made a defensive pose but there was no one at her back so she turned around to see a laughing Nao and Chie, "Nao!" she growled.

"That serves you right! First of all…what the heck were you talking about?" Nao asked and Chie nodded in agreement.

"What am I talking? You two killed a woman! That was what I'm talking about!"

"Whoa!" Chie exclaimed, "We didn't kill any woman Mai!" she said frowning.

"And what is that in your arms?"

The two looked at the woman and then they returned their eyes on Mai, "This is a wolf devil woman and she isn't dead! As a matter of fact, I cleaned her wound and bandaged it with a piece of my precious shirt!" Nao explained.

The explanation caused the fiery red head to deflate and she nervously laughed at the two, "He…sorry about that." She apologized, "Do you want me to prepare your food…"

"Sorry Mai-chan, but we need to go now and bring this woman to the Kuga mansion, she collapsed and we think that she might have lost a lot of blood from her wound." Chie said and then she smiled, "And the wolf devil woman is really getting heavier by the minute!"

Mai nodded her head, "Okay, then I'll pack the food I made and you two could head on to the truck already, it's better we have food with us just so you two and this…" Mai looked at Shizuru's pale face, "…this wolf devil woman can have something to eat on our way."

The other two nodded their heads and turned around to head up to their truck with their loot in their arms.

XXX

"**SHIZURU!"**

"**MIKOTO!!"**

The hunters kept on shouting, hoping that their voices be carried by the wind and let the two missing hunters hear them and finally bring them back. They have lighted torches in hand accompanied by daggers and spears as preventive measures just in case some wild animals decided to grace them with their presence.

"**SHIZURU!" **Kruger's voice was trembling, the great white wolf wanted to cry, but her stubborn personality just won't allow her especially with her in the company of other hunters. She looked back to see Tomoe crying her eyes out while screaming for Shizuru's name _**I can't believe that my dear Shizuru will end up like this…no Shizuru cannot be dead, she is as strong as me and Mikoto, she might not be a hunter but she knows how to fight and she have a survival instincts…she'd survived the wilderness at a very young age, she can survive this trial…oh Shizuru, be well my daughter…**_

They decided not to stop, not until Sun King wakes up, as long as they can, they will not stop.

XXX

Mikoto was panting as she ran as fast as she can in her injured state to follow the track where Shizuru and the wolf pup were boarded. Hidden along the forest trees, the young hunter tried her best to not lose her friend, but considering her current state, she was tired, injured and hungry, she felt herself slowing down and if this goes on, she will lose Shizuru forever, so finally deciding, Mikoto used her last strength to overtake the slower truck, she was scaling the forest through the tree branches above and stopped when she was two meters ahead and waited for the truck to arrive.

The road along the forest was bumpy, Chie who was driving have to slow down to prevent their captive from injuring herself further. The woman was lying at the passenger seat at the back, her head resting at Mai's lap as the fiery haired girl occupied the position. Nao was at the side passenger seat, the injured wolf pup nestled on her lap.

"Chie, this wolf devil woman has a fever. Her wound must be infected so can you at least hurry up?" Mai said a bit freaked.

"I can't Mai! The road is too bumpy I don't want my tires to get busted by driving fast." Chie replied and then she cringed when they crossed over a large pothole, "See what I mean?"

"Besides, we should be thankful that she's having a fever that means her body is fighting whatever infection sets in her wound right?" Nao said. The red head was straining one arm as she held on to the truck's security bar while her other arm protected the wolf from a possible fall that could lead to another injury, "You know, this pup has wounds on its neck, and the wound looks like the one that woman has on her leg." Nao said all of a sudden.

Mai frowned, "Then, does that mean this wolf devil woman you're calling is actually the savior of that pup?" Mai asked.

"Probably, that woman's wound was quite deep and I think there were deep leg veins that were hit." Nao said.

Mai and Chie sighed, "Well we can't argue with you, you're the expert when it comes to things like this." Chie said smiling.

"If that is the case, isn't it better to take this woman to your house Nao and let your mother inspect her? Himeko-sama is a doctor, and a very popular vascular surgeon at that."

Nao frowned, "Wouldn't it be better if we take this devil woman to the closest house for first aid treatment and then I can just call my mother to look at her once she's settled?" Nao said.

"But there's no one that will give her first aid at Kuga's mansion! Saeko-sama is a businesswoman, not a doctor!" Chie said exasperatedly, her eyes not leaving the road ahead.

"Baka!" Nao yelled, "And what do you think I am for?" Nao asked angrily, "I can do simple first aid measures like wound dressing! Baka!"

Chie grinned, "Gomen, I forgot about you having background on first aid. He-he,"

Their discussion was halted when they suddenly felt something fell at the back of the truck, "What the hell…" Nao exclaimed, she actually ducked from her seat thinking that it was some debris or branch from a tree, "Tokiha! Look at it!" Nao instructed.

"Jeez! I can't, the devil's head is on my lap!" Mai reasoned.

"Incompetent woman!" Nao growled, and then she moved her body after lifting the sleeping wolf from her lap and handing it to Mai, "Hold the pup for me, I'll go inspect whatever it is!" She said. The fiery haired girl reached out and took the wolf to her and laid it beside the sleeping woman. Nao stood up slowly, her knuckles turning white from her tight hold of the truck's safety metal bars and then she started walking on the truck's outer step bars slowly to look at the truck's back.

Mikoto gasped when she landed on the truck's back and grunted when she hit her injured arm on the edge. The she heard the commotion made by the passengers inside so slowly and stealthily, she climbed off and slid to the side making sure to cling onto the railing outside so she won't fall out. Her eyes were directly parallel to an opening so she could actually see what's happening inside and sighed in relief when she saw the woman with brick-red hair peeked inside.

"Nothing's here!" Nao confirmed, "It must be some log or branch falling off one of a tree!" Nao added before she walked back to her place beside Chie and took the injured pup from Mai.

It was at that moment that the unconscious woman mumbled a name, "Who or what is Mikoto?" Mai asked.

Nao and Chie just shrugged their shoulders, "Mai, make sure to wrap the devil woman well into that blanket Nao gave you, we don't want to make a scene at the Kuga Mansion." Chie said as she saw the large mansion ahead.

"Have you called anyone there about this?" Mai asked.

"I called Miyu and told her that we brought presents for Natsuki and that ojou-sama should not see it before her birthday." Chie said smiling wickedly, "I asked Nao here to call Miyu but I thought she'll collapse from blushing so I decided…"

"I didn't blush Harada!" Nao said indignantly.

Mai laughed, "Okay so you didn't but you are now." She teased.

"Tokiha!"

"I think our little red headed hunter finally found her match in Miyu!" Chie said laughing.

"Continue on saying that Harada and I swear I'll put an x-mark on your face!" Nao warned.

"Oh…denial much?" Chie added causing the fiery haired woman to snicker.

Nao looked back at Mai, "Go on Tokiha laugh, once Kanzaki comes to ask for you, I will never ever hide you again! I'll even tell him all your secrets!"

"Vengeful ne?" Mai said smirking, not a bit appalled by Nao's threat, "It's not as if I wanted to impress that Kanzaki, I don't care if you tell him my secret."

Nao smirked evilly, "So what secret do you think I'll be spilling?"

Mai harrumphed, "What else? Me being a lesbian! The beautiful, voluptuous and kind Tokiha Mai loves girls not boys." Mai offered.

"Hah!" Nao exclaimed, "That isn't a secret anymore, Kanzaki knew about that already, but he doesn't know about you collecting used underwear from your fan girls at school!" Nao said and then she laughed heartily.

Chie's eyes widened at the information, "You…you collect used panties?!" Chie asked turning her head around to look at Mai in surprised.

"Nao!" Mai screamed angrily.

The action of Chie caused the truck to swerved, Chie returned her gaze on the road righting the truck.

"That was close Harada! We almost turned over!" Nao said nervously.

"Then stop saying things like that!" Chie angrily replied, "But are you serious? Tokiha do that?"

"Don't you believe Nao Chie! It was a total lie!" Mai screamed.

"I am telling the truth!" Nao turned her head to look at Chie, "And I am serious as a heart attack!"

"Liar!" Mai screamed, the fiery haired girl's face was red and her eyes began tearing up, "You're a liar Nao! I never do such thing!" Mai said her voice trembling.

Nao's eyes widened when she saw her friend crying, "Oi! What the heck are you doing? We are supposed to be exchanging words and no one should feel embarrassed and cry!" Nao said.

"That was below the belt Nao!" Mai said as she sniffed.

Chie gave Nao an angry glare, "And I almost believe you!" Chie said frowning and hurriedly returned her focus on the road.

"Hey! And who told you that I wasn't telling the truth?" Nao said.

"Nao!" Mai screamed again.

"Hey! It was that Munakata girl who told me that you approached her asking if you could have one of her used underwear…" Nao was trying to explain when even before she finished her sentence Chie started laughing, "What the hell were you laughing at Harada?!" she asked.

"You…you mean that secret you were telling us was that shit-report you got from Munakata? Munakata Shiho?" Chie asked laughing and trying hard to get them back to the mansion safely.

"Yes, so?" Nao frowned.

Mai stopped crying but she was still sniffing, "Tell me Chie, do you know something about it? It was a total lie!"

Chie nodded her head, "Oh that was really one heck of a lie. It was the most hilarious fabricated story I've ever heard in my entire career as the school's official editor!"

"Fabricated? Then that Shiho just made fun of me?" Nao asked now angry.

"Oh yes she did!" Chie tried her best to calm herself to tell the story, "Remember that boy Yuuichi?" Mai and Nao nodded their head.

"Who will forget that useless man, if he was a man?" Nao said, "And isn't that Yuuichi the same man who vied for Mai's attention along with Kanzaki?"

"That's him." Chie agreed, "Aoi and I was busy gathering information for the graduating class when we suddenly passed by a bush somewhere in the university garden, we overheard Yuuichi convincing Shiho to tell one of the students about that fabricated story."

Mai frowned, "But why would he do it?"

"Remember that was the same month you turned him down? He didn't know about you being gay until he approached Kanzaki and asked if he was turned down as well, he said he was and that is because you like girls not boys. I think he was so angry that you demean him by liking a girl over him so he made that story up." Chie narrated.

"So how come I've never heard of it?" Mai asked.

"Well, I approached Shiho and told her that I heard their conversation, Munakata cried at me and told me that she is in love with her Onii-chan and she doesn't want to disappoint him but she doesn't want to ruin you either, so I suggested that since Yuuichi just asked her to tell one and only one soul about it, maybe he thought that just one student is enough as the news will spread by itself, I told her to go to Nao and tell her."

Nao's eyes widened, "The hell! Why did you ask her to approach me?"

Mai realized what Chie did and nodded her head, "I think I get why Chie did that. If Shiho was to tell you, then you will never let anyone in into that secret, so Shiho will be fulfilling her Onii-chan's wish and at the same time not ruin me."

Nao scrunched her forehead as she thought of the situation and she smiled, "So I wasn't played at all?" Chie shook her head.

"We all knew that we will not do things to jeopardized any of us right?" Chie said smiling, "Finally! We are near the mansion's gate!" Chie exclaimed.

Mai didn't said anything, she was looking at Nao, "Arigato Nao!" she suddenly said.

Nao looked back, "What for?"

"You kept it from spreading, so that Yuuichi did not succeed." Mai said smiling.

Nao nodded her head, "Well don't get your hopes up, Yuuichi will be attending Kuga's birthday celebration tomorrow. Kanzaki told me about it."

Chie stopped the truck when they arrived at the gate entrance, Mikoto whose arms was already numb from holding on tight on the railing let go and scampered on a nearby bush to hide herself _**I could just get inside this wall later…**_ Mikoto thought as she keep her eyes on the mansion's opening gate, then at the truck that made its way inside, _**wait for me Shizuru.**_

Nao, Chie and Mai had an evil aura in their faces after they've learn about Yuuichi's underhanded tactic, they all decided to let Natsuki in the story and plan for their revenge..

Once inside the mansion, they were greeted by Miyu, stealthily they asked the blue haired woman to get the devil at the truck, Nao was still holding onto the pup. After some time, Miyu arrive with Shizuru hanged over her shoulder, she approached the three ojou-samas and waited for their instruction.

"Where can we put this two Miyu? We don't want Natsuki to see this." Chie whispered loud enough for the others to hear.

"We can bring them on my room, Natsuki ojou-sama will not know about them if they were there." Miyu answered and then she looked at Nao who has a permanent blush on her face. Mai and Chie noticed it and snickered.

"Good, we need a first aid kit Miyu-san, Nao needs to clean the woman's wound." Mai added.

"I will get it." Miyu said, "I can feel that this woman has a very high fever, I'll also get some paracetamol for her."

"That…that'll be good." Nao stuttered.

"Wow, I can't believe Miyu is the only one that can make Nao ojou-sama stutter like this." Chie teased causing the servant to blush as well.

"I'll go ahead Chie ojou-sama." Miyu said, bowing her head and walked passed the three.

"Come on! We need to hurry and Nao needs to call her mother too." Nao frowned but nodded her head at Mai's suggestion, then the three followed the taller servant.

XXX

Mikoto stealthily climbed the wall and almost fell face first, the hunter was feeling dizzy so she decided to look for a place where she can rest _**I can take Shizuru tomorrow after I rest…**_ she thought and smiled when she saw an open barn not far from the mansion _**that's a good place, that's probably warm too…it's getting cold**_ .

The hunter made her way to the barn and was glad that there was no one there. She made her way on a pile of hay and let her body dropped on it _**wait for me Shizuru…**_ her last thought before her body give out from extreme exhaustion.

XXX

The HiME hunters came back sadly, they didn't find Shizuru and Mikoto. Kruger was greeted by her crying family, as Tomoe went home with a broken heart. They found evidences of struggle and fighting, but there was no body, they tried not to think of the two being killed but instead they were just lost in the forest and soon will make their way back home.

"**Come back to us Shizuru." **Viola whispered in the air.

"**Shizuru…please come back, I promise that if you come back to us, there will be no competition for your hand and you shall have your say regarding your marriage." **Kruger prayed, she was looking outside their house beside her wife, she looked at her wife and smiled when Viola nodded in agreement with her prayer.

"**Shizuru…"**

XXX

It was late in the evening, Chie, Nao and Mai decided to spend the night in the mansion. Himeko told Nao that she'll see the patient in the morning before the party. Miyu decided to room in with Fumi and let the injured woman sleep in her room. The wolf was left with Shizuru.

Natsuki was jerked awake by howls. When she concentrated to decipher where the sound was coming, she found herself getting up and heading down to the maid's quarters. She became surer that she was hearing the howl as it became louder as she approached one of the room.

She stopped in front of the door where the howls were the loudest and frowned when she found that she was at Miyu's room. So slowly and silently, she tried the door knob and smiled when it opened, so she slowly open it and her eyes widened when she saw a white wolf pup lying on a made-up bed at the floor. The wolf stopped howling when it focused its deep blue eyes on Natsuki. Natsuki cautiously stepped closer to the pup and smiled when the pup leaned its head on her. She winced when she saw one of the pup's paws bandaged. She massaged the wolf's head but stopped when she saw the woman on the bed.

"This is not Miyu." Natsuki whispered, so she stood up and approached the bed. She smiled when she saw the most beautiful face ever, and it was liked she was enchanted by the beauty so she stepped closer and sat beside the beautiful stranger. She raised an arm and started caressing the woman's chestnut hair.

She stopped her ministration when the woman suddenly stirred from her sleep and slowly, she opened her eyes. Natsuki looked in awe as two crimson orbs locked with her emerald ones, "Beautiful…" she whispered .

"**Nay…"**the stranger whispered before her eyes closed once again.

Natsuki was about to touch the woman's face when she felt something hit the back of her head, causing her to lose consciousness.

-end chapter two-

Next chapter is Natsuki's wacky birthday party. Mikoto will gate crash, Natsuki will fall in love, Mai will be entranced, Nao will have her first kiss and Chie will have the courage to proclaim her love. Yuuichi will get what he deserved and Reito will find his perfect partner. Okay that's it for this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

edited version (weaver and proof read by mistique)

Thanks for reading and for reviewing. This is going to be a very long chapter…very long…very, very long

Less (Or probably none) HiME appearance in this chapter (I mean the HiME village people)

Wolf Devil Woman

Chapter 3

Chie, Nao and Mai decided to sleep in one room, while Miyu decided to leave the woman in her room along with the wolf pup while she will room in with Himeno Fumi.

It was in the middle of the night when the three guests suddenly heard the wolf pup howling

Chie and Mai's eyes widened when they realized that the howling could wake a blue haired _princess_ and that their _surprise_ will be for nothing if Natsuki wakes up and finds the wolf and the wolf devil woman in Miyu's room

"Chie!" Mai called out, alarmed, "The pup is howling!"

Chie frowned, "I know!" she said and then she looked at Nao who was still sleeping soundly with a smile on her face, "Who the heck do you think is in Nao's dream that she have that kind of smile on her face?" she asked suddenly.

"Miyu perhaps!" Mai replied, "Chie! What are we going to do?"

Chie took a deep breath, let it out before speaking, "Wake Nao," she instructed and the fiery haired girl complied, but it seemed sleep has a tight hold on Nao for the red headed woman won't wake up despite the forceful shake Mai gave the sleeping woman.

Mai scowled as she thought of another way to wake the woman and after about ten seconds of thinking, her scowl became a grin and then she leaned to whisper in Nao's ear, "My God Nao, Miyu has removed her lingerie already! God what good bre…"

Even before Mai ended her sentence, Nao shot up from her bed and dumbly looked around to probably see the now 'nude' Miyu. When her hazy brain cleared and realized that she was played at, she glared at her two companions who were laughing their asses out as they watched Nao's comedic action, "The HELL…" her scream was interrupted when she heard the loud howling sound, "Did you hear that?" she asked her eyes wide, her angered face was replaced by a scared one, "Did you?!" she said like a scared kid.

Chie and Mai's laugh intensified at Nao's reaction.

"What the hell are you laughing about?!" Nao screamed while she shivered from fear.

Chie was the first one to gather her wit, "Who wouldn't laugh Nao? First you shot up from bed like a zombie looking for a naked Miyu, and then your eyes bugged out as if you are seeing a ghost!" she explained and laughed once again.

"But there's a howling sound!" Nao reiterated.

Mai took a deep breath and when she was calm enough, she raised an arm and put it on Nao's shoulder, "It was the wolf pup Nao, the one you caught in the forest, the wolf that was with the red eyed devil."

At Nao's realization of what's happening, she harrumphed, removed the hand on her shoulder and pouted, "You could have just told me that instead of laughing at me. I was jerked from sleep you know!" she said.

Chie and Mai imitated Nao's pout, their lower lips quivering, their eyes looked pitiful, "Aww…Nao was jerked awake and now, poor Nao was being laughed at…" Chie teased which earned her a pillow on her face.

"And why the hell did you two have to wake me?"

"If that howling continues, Natsuki might be pulled from her sleep, and we never know what she'll do. We don't want to spoil our surprise for Natsuki right?"

Nao dumbly nodded her head without understanding Mai's explanation, but as soon as she realized what the fiery haired woman meant, her eyes widened and she stood up at once, "Shit! We need to stop that wolf from howling!"

Chie looked at Nao and then at Mai, "That's what I thought." Her phrase was followed by her standing up and walking out of the room. The taller woman was followed by her companions, "We need to wake Miyu first." Chie said.

At Chie's plan, Nao's face reddened, "B…but why?" she asked.

Mai chuckled, "Well, I don't think you want to be the one to stop the pup from howling." Mai said.

"B…but…"

Chie stopped walking and faced the red head, "Look, we're not going to ask Miyu to kiss you or something, and Miyu isn't naked, so can you stop stuttering 'but' and just follow us?"

Chie's earlier words intensified Nao's darkened face, "Harada!" Nao growled the name.

Chie frowned, "Do you want to be the one to wake Miyu up?" she dared.

"I am not going to be lead into the middle of this…" Mai said as she shook her head

"I…I'm not going to…to do that…of…of course not!" Nao stuttered once again.

"Just as I thought, now can we please be quiet, we only want to wake Miyu, not Fumi-chan okay?" she said in a low, soft voice and the two other women nodded their heads.

The three crept quietly until they arrived at Fumi's room. Chie knocked at the door softly, three heads were attached to the door on their ears trying to hear whether someone heard the knock, and when they heard a sound of feet rustling, Chie and Mai closed their eyes to pray that it was Miyu rather than Fumi.

"I hate what Fumi-chan will do to us once she learns that we're still awake at this hour of night." Mai said nervously.

"Us awake at this hour? I'm afraid of what she'll do if she learned that we harbored a wolf pup and a wolf devil woman in this house, and even put them in Miyu's room!" Chie said.

Nao frowned, "So what did Miyu told Fumi as the reason for her rooming in with her?" she asked and her question brought Mai and Chie's eyes to widened.

"I'm sure Miyu will not divulge our secret! 'cause if she did, we would have been reprimanded already." Chie whispered.

Silence.

Then Nao's eyes widened, "Don't tell me that Miyu and Fumi…"

Mai and Chie's eyes widened, "They are lovers?" they said a bit louder.

"Shhhh!" Nao even put a finger across her lips, but then her eyes suddenly change and the twinkle was replaced by a sad one.

Mai and Chie noticed the sudden change and the fiery haired girl put an arm on Nao's shoulder, "Hey we were just speculating you know." Mai assured Nao.

"Yeah, so as Mai said." Chie added.

Silence.

Nao then huffed, "Who cares if Miyu is Fumi's lover? It's not as if I'm interested anyway!" she said trying to dismiss the subject, but it was obvious that the woman was trying to stop tears from falling from her eyes.

And before the two other women could huddle the sad red head, the door opened and Miyu appeared before them.

"Ojou-sama?" she said as a question and then she looked at the faces of the women in front of her, but her eyes focused longer on Nao who has her eyes a bit congested, "Nao ojou-sama cried?" she asked.

The sudden shift of attention to her caused the red head to blush and then she harrumphed and face the other way, not looking at the cyan haired older woman.

"Hm…" Chie made a sound and nodded her head while she grinned at the red head; her thoughts was interrupted by Miyu.

"What does ojou-samas need that you have to wake me up?" she asked flatly.

"Oh!" Chie looked back at Miyu, "We need you to come with us to stop the wolf from howling." Chie explained

Miyu frowned, "But the howling stopped already, even before I opened the door." Miyu reasoned.

"What?" The three women asked.

"Oh hell…you two were so busy teasing me we forgot about the howling wolf!" Nao said a bit louder.

"Shhh!" Mai clamped her palm on Nao's mouth, "Not so loud, Fumi might hear us!" she said.

"If the howling stopped, then that means the devil woman is awake already!" Chie said.

"She might escape the mansion and take the wolf with her!" Mai added.

"We are so not going to let that happen!" Chie said.

"We need to get something to stop…" Nao's suggestion was interrupted by Miyu handing over a wooden bat to her.

"Ojou-sama…" Miyu said looking at the blushing Nao.

Mai's eyes widened, "Oh come on! Don't tell me you're planning on hitting the devil's head with that baseball bat! You're going to kill her!" Mai said disgustedly.

Chie glared at Mai, "No one's going to kill anybody Mai! You've been thinking that ever since you saw that devil woman in my arms!" Chie said and was about to asked for Nao's help but decided to keep her mouth shut when she saw Nao and Miyu staring at each other's eyes…as if they wanted to kiss eachother right then and there…

"Ahrm!" Chie made a sound causing Nao to jerk from her stupor and Miyu to blush (for the first time!), "I believe we have something to do?" she asked.

Miyu and Nao nodded their heads together.

"Come on." Chie said taking the bat from Nao's deathly grip.

The others followed.

XXX

The foursome walked carefully towards Miyu's room with Nao leading the way, baseball bat still in her hands. She was being followed by Chie and Mai who was walking alongside of Chie. Miyu was the last woman; her eyes were roaming about trying to see if someone (particularly Fumi) was able to follow them. Nao ducked as soon as she reached the entrance to Miyu's room and signaled her hand for Chie and Miyu to cross the door and take the other part.

Chie nodded her head as if she was being seen by Nao and took Mai with her to the other side and then ducked low. The two had their backs flat on the wall. Chie was the one in front and adjacent to the door sill. Nao's eyes widened when she saw Chie took Mai with her, and realizing that it was Miyu who was situated closely at her back, the red headed woman blushed a deep red color. Chie and Mai noticed this and they grinned at Nao which earned them a silent, growling facial expression. Chie just shrugged her shoulders and took her eyes off Nao and slowly peeked in the ajar room door.

"Shit…" Chie whispered loud enough to be heard by others but not so loud as to be heard by anyone inside.

Mai and Nao frowned at Chie's sudden cussing; Miyu wasn't paying attention to the two as her focus was the silky skin on Nao's nape so close to her. Chie didn't noticed the servant at Nao's back as she was busy mouthing Natsuki Kuga to Nao, and with Nao being so dense when it comes to 'charade' kept on frowning telling the other that she cannot decipher or read her lips.

"Ojou-sama…" Miyu said, the cold, alto voice of Miyu and her breathe that was so close to her exposed nape caused Nao's skin to develop several goose bumps and she shivered a little, "I think Chie ojou-sama was saying that Natsuki ojou-sama is inside." Miyu explained for Nao and this made Chie sigh in relief and mouthed 'thank you' to Miyu while Miyu nodded her head in acknowledgement. Her bowing her head made her chin come in contact with Nao's nape that made Nao shiver again, a bit harder this time. The action didn't go unnoticed by Miyu and the older woman's face reddened.

"So what are we going to do? We can't hit Natsuki's head with this bat, though with her head so dense and hard, this bat will break but it's not hurting her that worries me, it's Saeko-sama's reaction if she sees her princess with an 'owie' on her head tomorrow on her party!" Nao said softly.

Chie and Mai nodded their heads in understanding.

"So we'll just let her in our secret this early?" Mai asked.

Chie and Nao frowned, "I don't want to spoil our surprise." Chie replied and Nao nodded her head in agreement.

They were interrupted by Miyu handing a small wooden pole at Nao. Nao who had successfully normalized her color once again heated up at the proximity of her body with Miyu's own.

Chie shook her head along with Mai at Nao's vulnerability when she's with Miyu, but her curiosity was peaked now, "I don't get it how you can materialize things at once, tell me the truth Miyu, are you really Mary Poppins in disguise?"

Miyu frowned when she didn't understand the meaning of Chie's question. Chie shook her head and waved her hand on the air dismissing the topic, "So what are we going to do?" Chie asked.

"Hit Natsuki ojou-sama with the pole," Miyu said. Miyu's companions' eyes widened with the suggestion, "I don't think there is any other way to make ojou-sama forget that there was something in my room," she added and then as if the older woman acted intentionally, she leaned in forward to peeked inside, causing her chest to brush a bit harder on Nao's back and her soft, silky neck be placed just beside Nao's cheek. Nao's eyes widened, her faced took a deep red color and she hold on tight to her nose and covered her mouth with her palm to prevent herself from a sure nosebleed and drooling, "And with that look ojou-sama is giving the devil woman, I don't think she will forget, not even if we use hypnotism on her." She said in her usual alto voice and returned to her place but not without her chest sliding lightly from Nao's back.

"Miyu…" Mai called Miyu's attention, "You're going to be the death of Nao someday." She said grinning, "Congratulations!" she added while she earned a death glare from Nao who hasn't change her position yet.

Miyu bent her head sideway which Mai thought was cute, she wasn't smiling but her eyes twinkled.

"How does hitting Natsuki's head be of any help in making her forget about all of these?" Chie asked.

"Well, it er ard on er ed to mate er fortet," Nao said

"NO WAY!" Mai said a bit louder, Chie and Nao both made an sshh sound, "No way!" Mai repeated in a whisper, "That's a bad idea."

"You got a better one?" Chie asked as she looked back at Mai.

"You can always convince her that she was just dreaming." Miyu was the one who offered a suggestion.

Chie and Mai looked at Miyu and smiled. Nao lets her eyes focus on the pole on her hand

Removing her fingers from clamping on her nose and letting a single drop of blood spill to the ground, and then wiping off the drool on her mouth, Nao stood up, "Let's get this over with!" she said as she sneaked inside and was glad that Natsuki was so lost in the devil woman's face _what power do you have devil woman to enchant even the most icy and stony person like Kuga? _Nao asked herself.

Chie, Mai and Miyu remained outside, they were holding their breath as Nao stepped closer and closer to the unsuspecting blue haired princess. They closed their eyes when Nao raised the arm with the pole and landed it hard on the back of Natsuki's head. Nao suspected that Natsuki's eyes rolled up due to that hit, but she knew that nothing was broken _Kuga has a hard skull, it could break a metal bat if she wants to _Nao said trying to justify her action, and before she could process another thought, Natsuki fell off the bed, the red head threw the baton hurriedly and ran to her friend's aid. She then looked at the three people outside and signaled for them to come in and help her.

Chie, Mai and Miyu helped eased Natsuki on the floor while Nao stepped closer on the sleeping wolf devil woman, she leaned in and felt for the woman's temperature, and then her eyes went down to the woman's injured leg and inspected it, "There's still blood and pus accumulating on her wound, good thing we had paracetamol, her fever went down a bit." She said and then she looked at Mai who was playing with the awakened wolf, "How's the pup doing?" she asked.

"I think he's okay, though his right paw is still hurting. He's trying to keep it away from me." Mai said as she made faces to the wolf.

"Good, we just had to keep the splint on that paw until it heals. The wolf's wound isn't as deep compared to the devil's wound." Nao said, Miyu looked at Nao with a proud eyes as if she was saying 'that's Nao ojou-sama'

"So what are we going to do with Natsuki?" Chie asked.

"We should bring her back to her room, it isn't wise to leave her here and tell her she was just dreaming when she wakes up in the company of the two creatures she was supposed to be dreaming of, right?" Nao said and then she stood up.

Chie frowned, "You know sometimes, I wish you're not that smart, you're making me want to strangle you." She said exasperatedly.

"Well, that's stupid." Nao said.

"At least I wasn't the one who looked like a dumb looking for a naked Miyu!" Chie retorted, her claim caused the two women involved to blush.

"I'm going to get back at you for that Harada!" Nao exclaimed before she turned around hurriedly and left the room, leaving the other three to deal with the unconscious Natsuki.

"Why does Nao ojou-sama wants to see me naked?" Miyu asked loud enough to be heard by Nao.

Nao peeked inside the room frowning, "I wasn't looking for a naked you!" she said, harrumphed and left.

Chie and Mai laughed and then they helped Miyu to carry Natsuki back to her room.

XXX

Natsuki was standing in front of her opened walked in closet and her mother Saeko was standing inside and was holding two hanged clothes in each of her arms, the blue haired young woman was scowling while trying to decide what to choose between the two. Mai and Chie was there, the two were already done preparing themselves. Chie was wearing an all black Tuxedo that hugged her curves on just the right places. Her hair was nicely combed but no hair gel was present. She was wearing a well shined black "charol" shoes with plain black socks, over all Chie looked like a dazzling debonair with her look.

Mai on the other hand was wearing a two toned midnight gown, right upper side was brick red, the part travels down and to the left of the gown ending on her left foot, the left upper side was black and it too traveled down to the right of the gown terminating on her right foot. Separating the upper and the lower part was a princess cut seam that was covered by red and black sequins that runs around her body. The material of her gown was made from the finest velvet hugging the fiery haired woman's body and leaving so little to men's imagination, not to mention the twin slits that run from about five inches below her ilio-pubic area down, showing Mai's silky, white and _stockingless_ legs on both sides. The dress was supported by an intertwined black and red strap attached to simple haltered upper part, not too low to give a free show but not too high to cover Mai's well endowed chest.

"Natsuki," Saeko sighed, "What's bothering you that you look so gloomy and to think that today is your most awaited party?"

Natsuki scowled more, "I had this terrible headache as if someone hit my head with something hard." She said whining, this caused Chie and Mai to cough. Natsuki looked back at her friends with a frown, "If you two are sick, I suggest you go home or have Himeko-sama look at you. Fumi informed me that she arrived quite early for the party." She said

"Oh I think that's a good idea!" Chie said and then she smiled, "I think the blue midnight dress is the best for Natsuki Saeko-sama." Chie offered, "Besides she should look like a princess since tonight is her special night." She added and Mai nodded her head.

Saeko smiled at the two, "I think you're right Chie-san, since Natsuki can't make up her mind about what to wear, maybe it's better if I choose for her." She said winking at the taller woman.

Natsuki sighed and rolled her eyes, "If I choose the green and black tux, I am sure you're going to insist that I wear the dress, so what's the difference?" she asked and then she shook her head.

"Oh my Natsuki really knows her mother well!" Saeko said happily, "So I am happy that my Natsuki approves of this gown." She said, bringing down her hand that carried the tux and laid the tux on the closet's vacant space before she walked passed Natsuki to remove the gown from its plastic encasement.

Natsuki frowned and before Chie and Mai could walk out of the room she said, "Last night I heard and saw a wolf pup, and that's not all, I also saw a goddess sleeping in a bed." She said, her face suddenly had that dreamy look.

Chie and Mai's eyes widened, good thing that their back was already facing Natsuki so the birthday girl didn't noticed their whitened face.

"You were dreaming Kuga!" Nao said as she entered the room, she too was wearing a tuxedo that was a bit alike with that of Chie except for her tie.

Natsuki laughed when she saw Nao's tie, Chie and Mai did the same thing, Nao frowned but her face was flushed, "My mother insisted that I wear this tie as this is her favorite."

Nao's tie was black, so it must look good on her black tux, but what made the other's laugh was the multiple red lip prints on the tie.

"I think Nao here came from Miyu's room so she could let the poor woman kiss her tie and make it look like a print!" Chie said grinning.

"Baka!" Nao exclaimed.

"And I bet it wasn't just her tie that has lip marks…" Mai suggested

"Keep that up Tokiha or I'll tell everybody that secret of yours!" she warned.

Mai's eyes widened, "It was a fluke!"

Natsuki and Saeko scrunched their foreheads, "What secret?" Saeko asked.

"Mai used to mmmffff…." Nao's sentence was halted by Mai clamping her palm on her mouth

"Ha-ha, we should leave Natsuki now so she could start preparing herself?" Mai said redirecting the topic from her.

Saeko nodded her head, "I think that's the best idea," she said then focus her gaze on Natsuki, but she returned her focus on Nao, smiled sweetly and said, "Nao-chan, can you call Miyu for me? I need her help with Natsuki."

Nao blushed but she nodded her head in agreement.

"And I don't want you to add anymore lips on that tie okay?" Saeko added to the retreating trio. She laughed when she saw Nao hurriedly walked out of the room followed by a laughing Chie and Mai.

Natsuki still had her forehead scrunched, "Why would Miyu put lip marks on Nao's tie?" she asked in bewilderment

Saeko's head shook as her daughter's hyper dense brain didn't get something even a toddler could, "I think I really need to make this party an opportunity for you to have a relationship Natsuki. Being cooped up inside the mansion is not doing any good with your brain." Saeko said which earned a pout from Natsuki, "You're as dense as your father." She said before she pulled her daughter closer and enclosed Natsuki in embrace, "But I love the both of you."

Natsuki smiled and revelled in the feeling of being hugged by her mother, "I'm sure father loves the both of us too…and speaking of love…" Natsuki pulled away and looked at her mother, "Aren't you going to give Yuuki-sama a chance?"

Saeko frowned, "Chance? Whatever do you mean by that?" she asked

Natsuki took a deep breath and free herself from her mother, "And I thought I was the dense one." She said before taking the gown and tried it on her

XXX

"How is she?" Nao asked her mother, Yuuki Himeko. The blond woman was already done preparing herself; she was wearing a very revealing gown that shows her curved at just the right places.

"Well, your so called wolf devil woman has an infected wound; there was no major artery that was hit in contrast to your explanation to me over the phone. It was bleeding profusely because it was the superficial vein that was severed. I have to ligate it so that it would heal at once. It was a good thing that you started an antibiotic, intramuscularly…" Himeko stopped talking and looked at her grinning daughter, "Why are you grinning at me like that?" she asked as she put the last touches of her make up.

Nao shook her head and put her hands on her pant's pockets, "The last time I saw you fret with your appearance was the time Dad asked you for your reconciliatory date." She said.

At the memory Himeko sighed, "Yes, because I thought he wanted to be back with me," She said.

"But he does right?" she asked, but it was clear that she was not interested.

"Yes he does, and I did not want to look good because I wanted to impress your father, I wanted him to regret what he did to me by showing on that date looking like a goddess. Don't you think my idea was brilliant?" she asked smiling at her daughter.

"Oh it was, so…you're not trying to look like a goddess to make someone regret right?" she asked again, the grin returned.

Himeko who was finished putting on a pair of earrings turned around and faced her daughter, "I don't like the tone of your voice." She said but Himeko was smiling at her daughter, she pulled her daughter and arranged the tie, "This tie looked good on you."

"Yeah and you're changing topic, so are you going to impress Saeko-sama so that she could finally see the light?" Nao asked.

"And what do you mean by that?" Himeko tried hard to fake a scowl but failed.

"You're pining over Saeko-sama for who knows how long." Nao said.

"Oi! Saeko and I are best friends, she was the reason I finally opened my eyes to see through your deceptive father!" she reasoned with a blush.

"Oh yeah, okay…but you're blushing." She said before she pulled away hurriedly from her mother and ran away, "See you at the hall, you have to be at the stair's landing to greet Saeko-sama!" she teased before Nao disappeared.

Himeko smiled when her daughter was already out of sight, she raised her arms and held her hands on her cheeks, feeling the hot, flustered skin, "Yeah…way to go Himeko."

XXX

Mikoto was awakened by the sudden sound of music playing. The music was foreign to her ears but there were some words she could understand. So when her hazy brain cleared up and her stomach signaled that she needs food already, she stood and peeked at the hole from the barn's wall.

Her eyes widened when she saw numerous machines that resembled the one she crashed unto last night…she frowned when it dawned on her that she has been sleeping since last night, and from what it looked like from the outside, it was already darkening which tells her that they've been gone from the village for almost 24 hours now **_Kruger will kill me, but I can't go back without Shizuru, I'm not sure what these people will do to her!_** She thought, further attempt to think was interrupted by her stomach's gurgling sound once again **_maybe these people are here for a gathering, and when there's gathering, I'm sure there's food!_** The thought of food already made the small woman to drool **_I can sneak in and find some food, and probably I can find Shizuru so we can both go home_** Mikoto smiled at that idea and with trembling knees she got up. She shook her legs first trying to let the blood flow on them before she started walking out of the barn, ducking once she was out and hid in the safety of the trees and bushes, stealthily advancing like a shadow under the moon light.

XXX

There was no announcement. The loud music stopped and that signaled everyone in the dance hall that the celebrant is ready to show herself, the dance hall was a very large empty room that has mirrors as its walls, it has a double antique door and the door was facing the side of the elegant stairs. When a gathering is on going the doors were left open for the guest to see the in comings, and in a special occasion like this, where the nobles and the rich gathered for a celebration of womanhood, it served as a window for them to watch the celebrant descend the elegant stairs, in her most dazzling gown, escorted by her equally dazzling mother in her most gorgeous tuxedo. In front of the _stars of the night_ were Miyu and Fumi, both women was dressed like one of them, the two being regarded as family instead of servants. Fumi was wearing a sweet pink gown that accentuates her hair, she was wearing a very light make up, but her graceful and poised movement wouldn't be mistaken as a servant, but everyone agreed that she has nobility in her manners. Miyu on the other hand was graceful but was unlike Fumi, probably because she is much younger and much more athletic looking than the older woman. She was also wearing a gown in a sky blue color that accentuates her hair. Her crimson eyes were gleaming especially when those eyes met a pair of emerald ones.

"The debutante, Natsuki Kuga!" the mansion's butler announced as soon as Natsuki sets foot on the ground floor and walked towards the dance hall.

She was greeted by the guest's loud singing of 'Happy Birthday To you', she smiled at everyone and nodded her head to acknowledge everyone.

Saeko looked at her daughter proudly and then turned her focus to meet green eyes that was owned by a very lovely woman, Yuuki Himeko. The blond woman bowed her head as a greeting to Saeko and Saeko smiled back and returned the gesture, then she motioned for her friend to meet her after Natsuki finished her duty as the night's hostess.

Mai and Chie was grinning widely, especially Chie as Senoh Aoi was clinging on her arm, their body sending signals both women ignored for the longest time. Mai was happy until her eyes met that of Yuuichi Tate's eyes.

Kanzaki Reito has his eyes focused on one woman, an older woman but her grace and poised caught his attention at once, He had been a very proper man, he was raised to be one, being the sole heir of the Kanzaki Corporation, and might be taking over his uncle's business if his only cousin Fujino Ayeka will not be found. He is an able and kind man, so every woman pining over him thought so, but though he wanted to be more famous and rich, taking his cousin's rightful heritage was not one of his agenda. Along with him was a blond man that was at his age, he wasn't a friend to the Kuga's but he was a friend of Reito as he was his classmate in America, when he went there to further his knowledge in business.

His eyes trained on the woman that caught his attention, he looked at his companion and whispered something, the blond man named Ron Stoppable nodded his head and even gave his friend a thumbs up, but as soon as he stepped away from his friend, Natsuki, together with her mother approached him, and his companion.

"Kuga-sama," Reito greeted the older blue head, Saeko smile and bowed her head

"I am glad you're here Kanzaki-san, I am so tired and I have been keeping Natsuki here company, but alas, I think my legs wanted to give out now, can you escort my dear daughter around then?" she asked sweetly of the handsome young man.

Reito being a polite man smiled and sweetly replied, "It'll be my pleasure." He said then looked at Natsuki and bowed.

"How rude of me," Saeko said looking at Ron Stoppable, "Good evening, I am Kuga Saeko, and this my Daughter Natsuki, we are honored that you graced this occasion with your presence." She said reaching out her hand and offered it at the young blond man.

"The pleasure is all mine Kuga-sama." He said taking the hand and shaking it, "Ronald Stoppable," he said then looked at Natsuki and smiled his goofy smile, "And Happy 18th birthday to you, Miss Natsuki." He said bowing his head politely.

"Thank you." Natsuki replied.

"Alright then, since we are all acquainted, I'll give the floor to you young ones now. Please excuse me." She said bowing her head before she turned around, left and looked for Himeko.

Natsuki and Reito then laughed boisterously as soon as her mother was out of sight, "I thought mother can last not being with Yuuki-sama for long." Natsuki said smiling. Ron just frowned at the sentence which was noticed by Natsuki, "Does your friend have a problem with lesbians and gays?" she asked.

Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head no, "Of course not, my best friend turned ex-girlfriend is lesbian." He said.

Natsuki looked at him quizzically, "I didn't get it?"

"Natsuki-san, Ron here meant that he turned his ex-girlfriend gay." Reito said teasing the blond man.

"Of course not, she told me that she was in love with her arch nemesis before we even decided to try having a romantic relationship." He said defending his dignity, "Besides I'm in love with somebody else."

Natsuki and Reito nodded their heads, "So thank you for coming at my party Stoppable-san." Natsuki said which caused the blond to blush.

"Just call me Ron, you calling me Stoppable-san reminds me of Yori."

Natsuki nodded and looked at Reito, "He was my classmate in Middleton University, remember when I flew to America for a PhD on business administration? He's my classmate, I've learned that he was here in Japan to visit his 'current girlfriend' so invited him over and glad he made it."

Ron scowled, "Yori is not my current girlfriend."

"You're just saying that because you have your eyes on someone here Ron." Reito said

This caused Natsuki to turn her gaze on where the blond was looking and smiled when she found his eyes on Miyu.

"And wasn't it a coincidence that the woman I am interested at was with the woman you have your eyes on Ronald?" Reito added and Natsuki chuckled when she saw Fumi was the only one sitting with Miyu.

Well if the now approaching _Tres Musketeros_ was to be ignored, then Reito has his eyes on Fumi.

"I can introduce you two to them." Natsuki offered _oh…and let's see what Nao will do…_

Natsuki with Reito and his friend walked over to where Miyu and Fumi was sitting, they stopped just in front of them and Natsuki's presence brought Fumi and Miyu to stand up.

"Happy Birthday ojou-sama." The two women greeted their master.

"Oh, enough with the formalities, I like you to meet my friends Kanzaki Reito and Ronald Stoppable," Natsuki said and looked at Ron, "Ronald right?"

Ron smiled, "Yes, but Ron is fine," then he turned his eyes on Miyu and bowed his head politely, "Ronald Stoppable." He introduced himself to Miyu.

Miyu nodded her head, "Greer Miyu, nice to meet you Stoppable…"

"Just Ron please, as Miss Kuga said, enough with the formalities." He said reaching out for Miyu's offered hand, but instead of shaking, Ronald Stoppable leaned and kissed Miyu's hand. The action caused the cyan haired woman to blush a deep crimson, "It is nice to have met you." He said once he straightened his body.

"Likewise Stop…Ron-san." Replied.

Kanzaki did introduced himself to Fumi and the two were acquainted when the music began playing again. Kanzaki asked Fumi for a dance and Ron heed Reito's action. The pair were now making their way on the dance floor when the trios approached Natsuki.

"What the hell was that?" Nao asked her face red, not from embarrassment but from anger, Natsuki could tell.

"He was fast." Natsuki said referring to Ron.

XXX

Crimson eyes began to show as her eyelids fluttered open. She let her hazy vision settled down first, and smiled when her vision cleared and her red blood orbs met a deep blue. The wolf pup was able to climb to the bed where she was resting, when she looked down she was surprised to see her wound properly cleaned and bandaged. She was even wearing clean clothing, though not her usual one. She smiled when she saw the wolf's injured paw splinted and bandaged, his wounds treated as well, **_I see…so the one who caught us wasn't really bad ne?" _**she asked the wolf which was answered by a howl, **_guess what? I've dreamt of Nay being here…actually, I dreamt of a younger version of Nay here, in this…_** she looked around to inspect her surrounding and her eyes widened with the large room she was in, (Well considering their small nippa hut, this is huge!), she was also overjoyed by the soft bed unlike her 'papag'(1), she was answered by another howl.

"**Yeah, I know you're hungry now…"** she said to the pup but her sentence was interrupted by two things. 1. Her stomach made a growling sound and 2. She heard a loud foreign music, she looked at the pup and smiled, **"I know where we could get food and I think I feel fine now so we can escape this place and go home." **She said, she put the pup down on the bed and tried to stand up. She suddenly felt dizzy so she grabbed something to steady herself up but was unlucky to grab Miyu's lamp, the lamp swayed and fell on the ground causing a loud breaking noise, the noise made the pup howl incessantly and loudly, while Shizuru not expecting an unstable 'post' slipped and fell on the ground. When she tried to right herself, she felt a sudden surge of pain form her injured leg causing her to fall once again on the ground. The action made the pup howl over and over, and the howls gets louder, **"Go on mock me!**" Shizuru yelled at the howling wolf as she tried to stand up once again.

XXX

Mikoto was thankful that she found no one when she sneaked into the large house. She could hear lots of people talking, laughing and there were even people singing, but they all gravitated to one large room away from her intended place. Staying hidden from people became a bit hard when she entered the large mansion since there were no trees or bushes where she can hide herself, although there are things large enough to hide her, she was still weary that it may be the source of her impending captivity, so with a renewed energy from a very long sleep, she thought that coming in as fast as a wind is the answer to her problem. She tried peeking at every open door to see if she can scour for food, and on her fourth try, her eyes bugged out when she saw different foods in a large, oval table. She smiled when saw no one inside so she went in and help herself, she saw a fried chicken first and she took one and started eating. She smiled when she tasted it fine and delicious, so she munched on it eagerly, taking another piece even when she had one on her mouth still. She was about to sit on the chair when she suddenly heard people talking and was going inside the room where she is now. She contemplated whether to return the eaten and the not yet eaten chicken but she decided to not return it, in fact she hurriedly took more of the chicken and some bread she recognized and hurriedly crouched low and crawled under the very long, very large and very full table.

XXX

Shizuru ducked when she felt a presence near her, with her stomach growling again, and the pup being carried in her arms, she limped forward when the presence disappeared and started tracing the noise. She knew that there must be food in a large gathering like this. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard people coming her way and in her desperation to hide herself, she climbed the elegant stairs and hid on the shadows of the large pillar supporting the stairs baluster. She was quietly waiting for her turn to escape and get some food; she was petting the pup who decided to rest its head on Shizuru's shoulder while waiting when the scent of food attacked her nostrils. The smell made her and the pup drool, their noses sniffed to trace the smell source, and thank the heaven for when she decided to follow the smell, there was no one there to see her. Walking farther from her safe place, she found herself traversing the long hall that ends to the mansion's dining hall.

The place where all the food was currently being prepared for the guest.

The place where Mikoto is now hiding under the large table.

XXX

Nao had a frown on her face as she watched everyone at the dance floor. Chie who has Aoi in her arms dragged the shorter woman to the center to dance leaving Mai and Natsuki with the frustrated red head.

"Who the hell was that blond man?" Nao asked anxiously.

"Who? The blond man dancing with Shiho or the blond man dancing with Miyu?" Natsuki asked.

Nao glared at Natsuki, "You're not funny Kuga." She said.

Natsuki smiled, "Well that was Ronald Stoppable, and he is Reito's friend from America." Mai nodded at Natsuki's explanation, "I think he has his eyes on Miyu." She added.

"I can see that, he have been dancing with Miyu for quite some time now." Mai said and then she looked at Nao, "Don't you want to cut in?" she asked grinning at the red head.

Nao didn't reply, she just watched the dancing couple with a very heavy heart, but she smiled when the music suddenly stopped and the hired emcee stood at the center stage.

"I like to apologize for the interruption, but it came to my attention that the food is finally served so if everyone may please proceed to the dining area." He said in his modulated voice.

Nao sighed in relief when Miyu left the blond man and decided to tag along Fumi. The blond American on the other hand stepped closer to Reito and the two walked out of the dance hall, but not after making a curt bow to Miyu and Fumi. Reito glanced at Natsuki and smiled before he finally left with Ro Stoppable.

"There's smoke in your ears Nao." Chie teased as soon as she reunite with her friends along with Aoi.

Silence.

"Operation: Get even…to commence." Chie said as she looked at Tate who was now leaving the hall with Shiho clinging in his arms.

The other girls nodded. Aoi untangled herself from Chie and walked away from the group.

Once Aoi was out of sight, the four women walked out of the room and headed to the dining area.

XXX

Mikoto closed her eyes as she felt people rushing in the room. There was no chair as the food was presented in a buffet style, with an ice curved into a woman's face at the center of the table. There was no music, the sound of chatting people were the only sound heard in the area, and this made the hunter more anxious. And in her state of anxiety she started devouring the food in her hands.

She was half through with the third chicken when her eyes widened at the sudden sound of a howling wolf, followed by the sound made by a HiME hunter before a fight…

XXX

Shizuru was carelessly traversing the hall and stopped when her nose smelt the aroma of well prepared food. The wolf that also smelt the aroma started fidgeting in Shizuru's arms and made a soft crying sound, the crying sound of a hungry dog. The sound pulled Shizuru from her dazed state and was trying to stop the wolf from making anymore noises when she heard footsteps coming in their way.

"There! I saw a thief walking that way!" A woman yelled though Shizuru cannot understand what she was yelling about.

**_Time to escape…damn food! _**She cussed deep inside, repositioning the wolf so that she could limped her way out of the hall.

But her advanced was halted when three large men, all wearing a white uniform intercepted her. As a woman who knows how to fight, she knew when she has an edge and when she has none, so at this specific time, there's nothing for her. Her legs still ached and she can't even stand straight. The wolf cannot run on its own as he too was injured **_what to do?_**

Shizuru took a step back every time the three men advanced towards her. She had no weapon in hand so there is no way she can fight these men who had knives in their hands, luckily though, there was a lamp at the corner of the hall, feeling for it, she grabbed the handle and swung it against the advancing men.

The wolf feeling bolder then started howling as if he was a big bad wolf, and it was followed by Shizuru's fighting chant, she grinned for the vote of confidence given to her by the pup **_I won't be the great white wolf's daughter if I can't have a wolf's vote of confidence! _**She said to herself and once again she swung the lamp to the advancing men, but she miscalculated her step ad the sudden twitch caused her to stop her attack and winced in pain as her injured leg suddenly hit a hard object. She dropped the lamp causing it to break. She looked up to see the men running towards her **_I'd rather die than be held captive again._**

"**Don't come near us!" **she screamed in her native language, but the men didn't understand her and perceived that her words meant _I'm going to kill you_ so the men decided to pursue.

The sudden confusion of the men gave Shizuru just enough time to stand, limped away from them and climb the baluster that was directly above the long table.

And before the men could reach for her, she jumped…

XXX

Natsuki's eyes widened at the sound of the howling wolf, but it wasn't just her, Chie, Nao and Mai was also surprised at the sudden commotion caused by the wolf devil woman.

"SHIT!" Nao and Chie screamed simultaneously when they saw the wolf devil woman climbed the baluster and was preparing herself to jump.

"Don't!" Natsuki screamed when she saw the woman, "That's 3 story building you'll get hurt!!" she screamed again.

"She can't understand us!" Mai screamed at Natsuki and this caught the girl's attention.

But before Natsuki could make a reply, the wild woman who was carrying a white wolf in her arms jumped from the baluster and was heading to the center of the table.

The sudden event caused the people inside to scream and yell at the top of their lungs, except for some like Reito Kanzaki who was so amazed at the stunt made by the wild woman, Fumi and Miyu was just watching with slacked jaw, Chie, Mai and Nao was stunned in their place along with Saeko and Himeko, Natsuki was the only one who was in her right mind to run forward to try to catch the falling woman.

Even Ron Stoppable was screaming at the top of his lungs, his arms flailing at the air as he scampered away from the room along with the other guests.

But if you think that was all of it, five police officers barged in and two pointed their guns at the retreating Tate.

"What the hell?" Tate screamed when the gun was pointed at him.

"You have the right to remain silent, there was a report that the burglar who took the Yumemiya's jewelry was here hiding amongst the guests, pretending one of them. And his description is exactly like you!" one of the officer said.

"But…"

"Just come with us peacefully and contact a lawyer if you have one." He said pulling Tate harshly towards him.

"Oniichan!" Shiho screamed.

"Get dad Shiho and tell him about this!" he said before he disappeared from Shiho's sight.

At Tate's order, Shiho left hurriedly to call her uncle.

Saeko's jaw slackened as the scene plays in front of her eyes, "I definitely didn't planned this." She said to Himeko.

XXX

While Natsuki was running towards Shizuru, Mikoto decided to go out of hiding when she heard the wolf and Shizuru's fighting chant. Her eyes were rewarded by Shizuru falling down and her reflex told her to save the woman. So with more strength as a result of having been fully rested and now being fully fed, Mikoto rushed towards Shizuru in a speed not normal for human, passing Natsuki, and when she reached the table, Mikoto leaped high in the air, extended her arms and swept the chest nut haired girl and the wolf pup in her arms before she threw herself out of harms way.

Mikoto landed on the floor with Shizuru and on top of her. The wolf fell on the ground but was unhurt.

Mai's eyes widened at the spectacular show, "She caught the devil woman and got her safe on the ground…" Mai said in awe at Mikoto's spectacular move.

But if Mai thought that she's seen all, Mikoto hurriedly stood up when the three men pursuing Shizuru came with a knife, and without a word, she started fighting the hulking men.

"My God, she's…she's like Aries born to earth in female form…" Mai said with a dreamy eyes.

Chie and Nao looked at their friend, "Oi?" Nao was trying to pull Mai from her dream state.

Natsuki on the other hand stopped in her tracks when she saw the lying woman on the ground _it…it was her! The woman in my dream…and the wolf…_

It was at that moment when Shizuru decided to open her eyes and her crimson orbs met Natsuki's emerald ones.

"You're no dream…" Natsuki said, her eyes flushed.

Shizuru on the other hand frowned as she looked at the other woman, **_Nay_** she thought then shook her head to clear the image.

XXX

Aoi came back and her eyes widened at the chaos on the dining area, the guests were scampering out of the house screaming, and the owner and her friends were all slacked jawed as they watched the small wild woman fighting three big men.

Her eyes was focused suddenly on Miyu who began running towards Nao when the wild woman disarmed one man but she was taken in her arms and was threw into air and into Nao.

Everyone heard Miyu screaming Nao ojou-sama and Nao's eyes widened when the cyan haired woman jumped meeting the wild woman in the air and collided sending the smaller woman away and into a wall. Miyu's trajectory on the other hand shifted towards Nao

Nao who became worried opened her arms to try to catch the falling woman, but since Miyu was larger and heavier, Nao was pushed back on the floor and was on her back when Miyu descended and was facing her

"Miyu…mmfff…" Nao was not able to finish her sentence when Miyu's lips accidentally descended on her own lips…hence Nao's first kiss.

"Way to go MIYU!" Chie cheered.

Mai on the other hand was not paying attention as she ran towards the smaller woman who hit her head on the wall and lost consciousness.

"What is happening here?" Aoi asked Chie who was watching animatedly came in with a man following her, his arms were wounded around Aoi's shoulders

"Who is that man?" Chie asked angrily which was answered by a frown from the smaller woman

"You told me to get someone to make a joke on Tate?" she said

Chie's eyes widened, "So the cop thing wasn't your idea?"

"What cop?" Aoi asked in bewilderment.

"So Aoi-chan…does that mean that you're not going to have a date with me anymore?" he asked.

Chie scowled and looked at the man dangerously, "The hell Aoi will date you?! She's my girlfriend! So get out of this house before I let the dogs feed on you!"

The man's eyes widened at the declaration, "Aoi-chan, I thought you don't have a girlfriend?"

Aoi looked at Chie, "What are you saying Harada?"

Chie scowled, "You can't date him! You can't date anyone except me!"

"And why is that?" Aoi stood with her hands akimbo.

"Well…well…You see, you can't date anyone because I love you and I don't want to…"

Aoi's eyes widened and before even Chie could finish her sentence, Aoi jumped in Chie's arms

The man laughed before he said his good bye, and Aoi said, "I'll see you next Wednesday Oniichan!"

"Oniichan?"

"He's my cousin, we go on a date every Wednesday guy hunting." Aoi explained.

"Guy hunting? You?" Chie asked in bewilderment.

"No, him." Aoi replied before pulling Chie into a kiss.

Saeko and Himeko was watching everything in awe.

"Oh how I miss the day when we were at their age." Saeko said smiling.

"Yeah, I miss them too."

-end chapter 3-

1. It's a bed made from bamboo, no mattress, just plain bamboo. (the newer papags are now made of woods rather than a bamboo, and it is more spacious now than before)

Next chapter will be Shizuru and Natsuki's encounter and the party's aftermath. This really is one heck of a party. And this will be the last time you'll see Tate and Ron Stoppable


	4. Chapter 4

Voice over 1: Did you hear?

Voice over 2: Hear what?

Voice over 1: I heard that the Kuga's princess' birthday party was a wreck! I heard there were nomads who came and gate crashed

Voice over 2: Really? As in Nomads?!

Voice over 1: Okay, so I'm exaggerating my version, but there really were some weird girls who gate crashed the party, and you know what?

Voice over 2: I can't guess…it seems this is your turf!

Voice over 1: Okay, one of the gate crasher looks like the cat God Mikoto!

Voice over 2: Mikoto?!

Mikoto: (Showed up in shadow with her golden spear just like his shadow that protects the organ) who art thou awoken me from my peaceful slumber? (Her voice was hallow, baritone and scary)

Voice over 1 and 2: Ne…neko-sama! (The two started trembling)

Mikoto: (Shadow suddenly lightened) I'm kidding! Where's my ramen?

Voice over 1 and 2: (Both face faulted) Neko…sama…

HanDJ: Hey! They are not Nomads! Their HiMEs! You good for nothing gossip mongers! Get the hell out of my story…3#!&123#&! (looked at the audience suddenly) Ara…Gomen mina…hehehe

Shizuru: Don't Ara-Ara! You made me a wild woman! A Wolf Devil Woman at that!

HanDJ: (Starts sweating hard) But Shizuru-san…I'm not the only one who made you a wild woman! At least you kept your clothes!

Shizuru: You're going to remove it too I'm sure

HanDJ: (looks guilty…) well…at least Natsuki is after you not you after her?

Shizuru: (remained quiet) Okay…continue…make sure Natsuki will want me though or else…

HanDJ: Hai! (Faced the audience) hear that? So this is Shiznat in an AUverse, Natsuki will be a bit OOC but this is AU so I'm justified! Natsuki will be taking advantage of Shizuru here and she will be the one to remove Shizuru's… (Looks at Shizuru's grinning face) Shizuru's…

Natsuki: Ehhh? Me remove Shizuru's clothes?! (Came in screaming as if wanting to eat HanDJ)

HanDJ: Ahhhh! I didn't say that! I would have said removed her bandage!...Yeah her bandage!

Natsuki: (deflated) Good…

Shizuru: Ara! That's not what we have discussed earlier HanDJ-san! You promised!

HanDj: I didn't…

Shizuru: Yes you did

Natsuki: She did not, I heard her!

Shizuru: (looked at Natsuki) She did!

Natsuki: She did not

HanDJ: (looked at the two wrestling women) So before they cut off my head…I'll leave now and write the 4th chapter to Wolf Devil Woman…Oh and this is the edited version…Weaver-san...arigato!

**Wolf Devil Woman**

Chapter 4

Crimson orbs found emerald ones looking straight at her own in bewilderment, **"Nay…"** Shizuru shook her head to clear it and her vision _**am I really seeing Nay here?**_

"You…you're not a dream…you're real…" Natsuki was so astounded that was all she could say…at the moment, "Nay? Is that your name?" Natsuki crouched down hence she was now very near the lying wild woman on the floor, "Is that your name?" she asked again, her tone of voice was likened to someone begging, she slowly crawled forward.

Shizuru's vision cleared, she was sure that she's seeing her Nay, but she cannot understand her, she has no idea what she was saying, was she asking her? Was Nay her name too? This version of her Nay was too young…it was as if the woman before her was just the same age as her, **"You're not Nay! Get away from me!" **Shizuru screamed once she realized that the woman started moving towards her, her eyes widened with fear as she tried to move back and away from the advancing woman.

"I cannot understand you…please, don't be scared, I mean no harm!" Natsuki reached out for the scared woman. The blue haired girl almost jumped back when the wild woman tried to grabbed her hand with her teeth and the wild woman growled at her.

"Natsuki!" Saeko screamed when she saw this, the young blue haired woman looked back at her worried mother.

"I'm fine mother!" Natsuki said and then she returned her focus on the goddess backing away from her, "She didn't hurt me." She softly added, she's wearing a smile on her face despite the situation.

"Be careful Natsuki!" Saeko screamed at her daughter once again and the younger Kuga nodded her head.

"Please don't be afraid of me I won't hurt you…"

"Natsuki!" Nao called out as soon as she was able to get herself out of and under Miyu, "She's not from here, she can't understand a thing we are saying!" Nao explained loudly

_**Mother…they also know the word mother…just like ours**_ **"**Mother**…"** Shizuru whispered

"Mother?" Natsuki frowned and then she stood up and faced Nao. Chie and Aoi were standing beside Nao but the two were still dazed with each other, "She said mother! She must have heard me call 'kaasan that!" the blue haired woman said, "How the hell did you know about her?!" Natsuki asked and then pointed at the woman at her back and her eyes also landed on the wolf pup that was left lying on the floor, unmoving, "And this wolf pup!" she returned her focus on Nao and frowned, "You told me that I was just dreaming when I told you…"

Her tirade was halted by the three bulky men coming forward; one of them still has a knife in his hand.

"STOP! You're scaring her!" Natsuki yelled at the three advancing men.

"But Kuga-ojousama…"

"Get out of here! This is my party and you do whatever I want! So I want you three to leave now!"

"Yes Kuga-ojousama!" The three men replied before they hurriedly scampered out of the dining hall.

Natsuki turned around to look at the puppy. She crouched down as the pup was just beneath her and reached out to test if the pup will try to eat her hand.

"**No! Don't touch him!" **Shizuru screamed; her eyes wide as she feared for the wolf pup once again, **"We didn't do anything to you! So leave and free us!"**

Natsuki looked at Shizuru, smiled and then she shifted her gaze at the wolf pup who raised its head and looked at Natsuki, "Hello there little one…" Natsuki greeted the wide eyed pup before she finally reached out and petted the wolf's head.

"Nat…" Saeko's protest was halted by Himeko's hand on her shoulder.

"I think the wild woman is more dangerous at this time rather than the wolf Saeko, so calm down." The blond haired doctor told the nerve wrecked Saeko

Saeko looked at Himeko and smiled, "I'm glad you're here, I'm not sure If I'll survive this chaos alone!" she said before she patted Himeko's hand that was on her shoulder.

"I know…aren't I always the cool headed one?" Himeko teased.

"Yes, and Nao took so much from you…"

"And Natsuki from you!" the adults in the room snickered.

"Oi Chie!" Nao called out the taller girl, "Explain this to Natsuki! Oi!" Nao walked over to Chie, unaware that her hand was still intertwined with Miyu's and her face reddened when the taller girl and her new girlfriend focused on that linked hands.

Nao's voice pulled the two dazed lovers out of their own world, "Wha…Oh, Natsuki finally found out about our surprise?" she asked grinning at Nao then she shifted her focus on Natsuki and smiled.

"What surprise?" Natsuki asked, the wolf pup now happily nuzzling Natsuki's hands, the wagging of its tail is the very indication to that, "I think this pup is hungry." Natsuki said as she caressed the wolf continuously, she then looked at Shizuru, "You must be hungry too?"

No answer as the wild woman decided to just glare at her.

Natsuki then turned her head on Chie, "What the hell are you talking about? What surprise?"

"Okay! Okay! Before you blow your fuse I'll explain so cool down!" Nao said.

"Cool down? Why am I going to cool down…" she saw Nao holding hands with Miyu, "And get your hands off Miyu!"

Nao blushed at the sudden change of Natsuki's focus, "Baka! It was Miyu who held my hand!"

"Nao ojou-sama, I helped you get up and you wouldn't release my hand." Miyu defended which caused Nao's blush to deepen.

"Nao…" Himeko smiled and looked at her daughter, "You're busted!"

"Mother!" Nao squealed and then she released Miyu's hands before looking at the grinning blue haired princess, "Okay you want me to explain or not?"

"Explain please." Natsuki said.

"Wipe that grin off your face and I'll start…" Natsuki did what was asked of her but not before looking back at the wild woman, "Good," Nao walked closer to the now sitting Natsuki at the floor, "Chie, Mai and I…" Nao looked around to see where Mai was and sighed when she saw the red head slumped on the ground and cradling the smaller wild woman's head on her lap, "Oi Mai! The action now is here!"

"Baka! This is all your fault!" Mai yelled at the other red head.

"Stop!" Saeko yelled, "You explain this now, Nao or I'll have Himeko tell the story about you on your 12th birthday…"

"No! Mother! Don't tell me you told Kuga-sama?" Nao wailed.

Himeko giggled, "You were so cute back then!"

"Okay! I'll spill just keep quiet!" Nao yelled then looked at Natsuki once again, "So Mai, Chie and I went to the forest yesterday to hunt. We were actually trying to hunt for a wolf pup, just like that," Nao pointed a finger to the wolf being caressed by Natsuki, "… to give you today as a present for your 18th birthday…"

"Birthday…" Shizuru repeated _**what is today? Oh my…it is my birthday and 6 months from now, I will have to marry the winner of the hunting competition! **_

"Hey! She also knew about the word birthday!" Natsuki happily said.

"Will you keep on interrupting me or do you want me to finish…"

"Please go on Nao." Natsuki said grinning when she heard Shizuru's stomach growled.

"Okay! So we captured not only that pup but also that wolf devil woman!"

Natsuki frowned, "Wolf devil woman?"

"She was carrying that wolf and it looks like they were talking when we caught them. They were both injured as you can see she and the pup has bandages on their bodies?" Nao explained.

"Oh…she can understand wolf talk?" Natsuki asked bewildered.

"And not only that…I think her eyes have some spell that can enchant anyone who looks into it!" Chie added.

"Enchanted?" Natsuki then turned her head to look at the woman's crimson orbs. Shizuru who felt the attention on her growled at Natsuki, "Okay, I think I better see that for myself but for now, I am hungry…"

As soon as Natsuki says the magic word, stomachs from different directions started growling loud.

"And I say there's no good food right here in this room…" Saeko said blushing after her stomach growled in hunger.

"NO FEAR!" Himeno Fumi entered smiling, "I did get one of the chefs to make ramen for everyone! And we still have fried chickens, cake and Ice cream!" the composed woman said smiling. Reito Kanzaki was beside her.

Their eyes widened in exaltation as the mansion's servants came in and started arranging the room, the main chef brought out a very big casserole of ramen and newly fried chickens were also brought out and was settled on the now decent dining table.

The scent of the steaming ramen caused Shizuru's stomach to growl louder and the wild woman blushed.

The scent also brought one unconscious warrior to awaken while the warrior keeps on chanting… "Ramen…ramen…ramen…"

Shizuru looked to where the sound of Mikoto's chant can be heard, **"**Mi…Mikoto?!" the chest nut haired girl screamed and tried to lean forward to look for her friend, "MIKOTO!"

Mai looked at the yelling woman, "Mikoto?" she asked and that's when the woman on her lap suddenly sat up, her eyes was still close but her face turned to where the ramen was placed. Mikoto opened her eyes with glee as she saw the large casserole full of her favorite food, "RAMEN!" she squealed before looking at the woman beside her.

Mai's eyes widened when she saw Mikoto's amber, cat like eyes, "Oh…Kami-sama…"

Mikoto smiled and shook her head, "No, me not Kami, me Mikoto! Mikoto!" she said and then her eyes went down at Mai's well endowed breast, made more pronounced by her gown, "Wow…" she said, the young warrior was drooling.

"Oh my god…I think that warrior is drooling at the sight of Mai-san's breast!" Aoi said as she noticed the look Mikoto was giving Mai's chest, it seemed only one person took notice that Mikoto did understand Mai and even spoke their language though she spoke syllabically.

"I think that warrior understands you Mai-san!" Reito said as he looked at the young spiked haired warrior.

"MIKOTO!" Shizuru screamed again.

Mikoto stopped chanting and stood up hurriedly, **"**SHIZURU!** Where are you?"** the small woman asked then she leaped out of her place to see Shizuru still on the floor, her back on the wall, **"**Shizuru!**" **Mikoto smiled when she saw her friend's face and her condition, she hurriedly come to Shizuru's aid which broke Mai's heart.

"**Are you alright?"** Shizuru asked the smaller woman, **"Thank you."**

Mikoto shook her head, **"I should have taken care of you, and **Kruger** will probably kill me now." **She happily said, **"I smell ramen!"** she added excitedly.

"What are you saying? Is Mikoto your name?" Natsuki asked interrupting the two wild women's inter-action.

"Yes! Me Mikoto," the spiked haired woman said pointing at her chest, "Shizuru!" she said then pointing at the woman on the floor, "Shizuru hurt, fight tigers save wolf!" she said, "We lost!"

"Oh my God!" Nao exclaimed, "She can understand us and she can speak a little of our language!" she added.

"You're a gift sent by Kami!" Chie added.

"Need go, Kruger kill if don't back Shizuru!" Mikoto explained.

Himeko intervened, "Mikoto is it?" she waited for the small woman to nod her head before continuing, "We can't let your friend go yet…her leg is still injured and raw, her wound will get worse if she walks on it." The doctor explained.

"Can't go?" Mikoto asked, "Free food?"

Nao and Chie looked at each other grinning, "Free food, free bed and free bath!" Nao declared.

Mikoto looked at Shizuru and smiled, **"The beautiful woman with brunette hair said you can't go, your wound is still fresh, it is bleeding see?" **Mikoto pointed at Shizuru's blood stained bandage, **"You can't walk far and we don't know where we are. They will give us free food; free bed and you can also take a bath!"**

"**Nay…**Mother**…and **Arika** and **Nina** will be very worried!" **Shizuru said.

"**We'll pray and wish for our prayer to reach them. You can die out there if you try to get in the forest as weak as this."** Mikoto said and Shizuru nodded at Mikoto's reasoning.

"We stay! Free food?" Mikoto asked again.

Nao, Chie, Mai and Natsuki grinned and said, "Free food!" together.

Saeko looked at Himeko and shook her head, "Kids nowadays!"

"Let's eat before all this food vanishes before our eyes Saeko." Himeko said dragging the older blue haired woman to the dining table.

They started eating with the two wild women, Shizuru and Mikoto devoured their food, they drank the soup from the bowl as they know not how to use chopsticks, not even a spoon and a fork, well Mikoto doesn't but Shizuru knows how to use the spoon and fork…though not the proper way (according to the standard of modern, fine dining anyways!)

"Why do I have the feeling that this day onwards will be an exciting one?" Himeko asked the blue haired woman who was looking at her daughter who has her eyes pinned on the eating "wolf devil woman"

"And I do get the feeling that this house will have some permanent resident beyond me and Natsuki." Saeko said pertaining to Mai who had her dreamy eyes focused on the eating small warrior, but this was not what Himeko has in mind hence the beautiful blond blushed.

"Mother! You're blushing at Saeko-sama again!" Nao said frowning.

Nao's words brought her mother's blush to go deeper and Saeko to sport her own.

They ate without anymore hassles as the servants sang Happy Birthday song to Natsuki and the birthday celebrant began blowing the candles on her birthday cake. Natsuki's eyes wanders along the crimson eyed goddess who decided that the cake and ice cream are good way to celebrate her _secret_ birthday away, Shizuru huddles herself at a corner with the wolf and Mikoto.

XXX

"How is Shizuru Himeko-sama?" Natsuki was outside Miyu's room where the wild women and the wolf took residence.

Himeko smiled at the young blue haired woman after she closed the door, "The wolf puppy is doing well, the smaller girl Mikoto is currently sleeping and the Wolf Devil Woman is trying her best to stay calm."

Silence.

"I'll ask Watari-san to arrange two extra rooms for them, I don't like them crowding in Miyu's room." Natsuki said, "Plus they are my guest now so…"

Himeko grinned at Natsuki, "So you are assigning the room adjacent to yours as the devil's room?" the older woman said.

Natsuki blushed, "I wasn't…"

"Don't lie to me that you weren't thinking about that Natsuki, you and your mother are like an open book to me so you can't lie on things like that." Himeko said then she patted Natsuki's shoulder, "Plus you don't have to worry about that, your mother already readied the room adjacent to yours to accommodate the wild woman, and don't thank me for feeding her that idea." She said grinning wider.

"Hi…Himeko-sama!" Natsuki exclaimed with her eyes wide

Their moment was interrupted by Miyu who came to them with news, "Watari-san is waiting for instructions as to when we could put the guests in their proper rooms?"

Natsuki and Himeko faced the cyan haired woman, "Perhaps we should wait for Mikoto-chan to wake up first so that she can relay our message to Shizuru-chan," Himeko suggested and the two younger women nodded.

The brunette woman tapped Natsuki's shoulder and silently walked pass her, "Himeko-sama," Natsuki called out stopping the woman's advance mid-way and turned her head to look at the younger blue haired woman, "Will you and Nao be staying over?"

Himeko smiled, "Your mother asked me to stay until the wolf…I mean until Shizuru-chan is 100 percent cured."

At that Natsuki's smile widened, "Arigato Himeko-sama…"

"Your welcome Natsuki…good night and happy birthday," The older woman said before leaving Natsuki and Miyu.

Later on, Miyu heard Fumi call out her name and excused herself. After being left alone, Natsuki sighed and slowly, she stepped closer to the room's door and quietly opened the door…

Her eyes widened and her face paled when two crimson orbs met her nervous gaze, "Shi…Shizuru…"

Silence…which was broken by the pup's howling cry.

"Heh…" Natsuki opened the door widely and stepped in, she had an arm up and her hand was massaging her neck, "Sorry…if…I…disturb you?" Natsuki wasn't even sure if the woman could understand her words. She then put down her raised arm and pointed it at the wolf, "Can I?" she asked then she made a caressing motion then pointed at the wolf again

_**What?**_ Shizuru frowned as she read the woman's action _**she wants to…scratch…no, no, no, she wants to clean? Bathe?...**_

Natsuki then raised her hand to her head and patted her head to demonstrate what she really wants.

_**Oh…she wants to pet Wolfy!**_ Shizuru smiled at Natsuki for the first time and nodded her head.

_Kami-sama, she has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my entire life…don't forget to thank Harada, Yuuki and Tokiha when you see them tomorrow for these gifts! _"Thank you!" Natsuki said excitedly and she hurriedly stepped closer to the wolf that stopped howling upon her approach. The crimson eyed woman was watching Natsuki intently as she petted the wolf on its head and then played with the hurt pup by tickling the pup's belly.

_**I can't believe this woman has such energy…and we have the same birthday,**_ Shizuru thought as she watched the blue haired woman laugh out loud when the wolf pup decided to feast on her face and lick her good _**and she has the most vibrant, lively and gorgeous smile…so very much like Nay but different in a way…**_

"Hahahaha," Natsuki laughed as the wolf keeps on playing with her, licking her face then alternating with licking her hand that tickles its belly, then the wolf will playfully nipped on her hand causing the young blue haired woman to laugh the more.

"Birthday," Shizuru suddenly said, "Birthday,"

Natsuki raised her face to look at the woman on the bed who was smiling at them, "Oh yes, today is my birthday!" Natsuki said as she points a finger on her chest and she frowned when Shizuru shook her head.

Shizuru raised one arm and pointed a finger on Natsuki, "Birthday,"at this Natsuki nodded then Shizuru pointed a finger on her chest and said, "Birthday!" Shizuru said excitedly.

Natsuki shook her head then she copied Shizuru's action but pointing at her chest first and said "Birthday," at this Shizuru's head nodded, then Natsuki points at Shizuru and said, "No birthday," she said this along with her head shaking no.

Shizuru frowned and shook her head, she pointed at her chest and said, "Birthday!"

Natsuki frowned and now in deep thought, _what does she mean by that? It's my birthday not hers…_she kept on thinking until he meaning sank in, _could it be that today is also her birthday?_ Natsuki smiled and pointed a finger at Shizuru, "Shizuru…birthday?" the chest nut haired woman nodded at the phrase, "It's your birthday too?!" Natsuki stopped playing with the wolf when Shizuru smiled and nodded again. Natsuki stood up and turned around to go out but stopped mid way and faced the other woman, "We must celebrate!"

Shizuru frowned _**what is she saying now?**_

"Oh sorry, you didn't understand…" Natsuki then made a round Shape in the air and started blowing as if she was blowing a candle, "Cake!" she said after doing the action and then she did another as if she was opening a freezer, taking out a rounded thing, opening it and putting scoops on an invisible cone and she stuck out her tongue as if she was licking an ice cream. Shizuru frowned at the last one, "Ice cream!" Natsuki said after her demonstration, she even made an extra act as if she was wiping her mouth with her forearms, the last one made Shizuru laugh hard _Kami…she's even more gorgeous when she laughs like this…_ Natsuki said smiling at herself for a job well done. She could feel her heart gallop inside her chest as she watched the wild woman laugh out loud on the bed.

But not having an answer told her that the point didn't come across the laughing woman, "Okay! Wait here, I'll get us some cakes and Ice cream!" Natsuki then hurriedly turned around and headed to the kitchen where numbers of their servants were still up and cleaning.

10 minutes later, Natsuki went back to the room carrying a large tray with a large piece of cake and a half gallon of ice cream, very rocky road flavor, "Happy Birthday Shizuru!" Natsuki greeted loudly. The chest nut haired woman's eyes widened at the sweet gesture and she smiled. She tried to stand up but her injured leg prevented her as she toppled back down on the bed, "Hey don't stand you don't want your wound to bleed again!" Natsuki said and then she placed the tray on the side table, "I'll arrange everything!"

Shizuru just watched Natsuki prepare their food _**I never get to know her name and she knows mine…what was her name…I'm sure they called her name out earlier…**_ "Shizuru!" she said pointing to her chest the she touched Natsuki's shoulder, when Natsuki just looked at her not knowing what the chest nut haired woman wanted to say, Shizuru repeated the process. But as usual, Natsuki's density made her unable to comprehend what Shizuru was doing, so the wild woman sighed and shook her head _**is this gorgeous woman really this dense?**_ Shizuru then decided to do another tactic, she pointed at the sleeping Mikoto and said, "Mikoto," then she pointed at herself and say her name, she pointed at the wolf and said, **"Lobo!"** she then pointed at the table and said, **"Mesa!"**

Natsuki frowned as she tried to decipher what the wild woman was doing and finally, the meaning sank in, "Oh, so he is Lobo," Natsuki said pointing at the wolf and Shizuru nodded her head and smiled.

_**Finally!**_Shizuru pointed at herself again and said her name then she points at Natsuki.

"Natsuki, my name is Natsuki!" Natsuki said smiling.

"Nat…su…ki?" Shizuru repeated and smiled when the blue haired woman nodded her head, "Natsuki…Natsuki…" Shizuru called out repeatedly.

"Okay…stop repeating my name over and over…" Natsuki said but she was smiling happy that Shizuru knew her name, she was also glad at how the woman called out her name _she's saying my name as if it was something precious…something priceless…_

Natsuki's thoughts and Shizuru's name chanting was halted by Mikoto screaming "RAMEN" after suddenly bolting out of the couch where she was lying.

"Ehhhh! Cakey! Ice cream!" Mikoto squealed when she saw what Natsuki was preparing and she happily stepped closer.

Once Natsuki was done with her preparation, she distributed the cake to Shizuru, Mikoto and Lobo and she started singing Happy Birthday to you to Shizuru.

_**She has a very beautiful voice…she could put me to sleep with her songs…**_ Shizuru thought as she looked at the blue haired woman who was happily singing her a song.

"Happy Birthday Shizuru!" Natsuki said loudly and was followed by Mikoto.

"**Happy Birthday Shizuru!" **Mikoto greeted the chest nut haired woman.

"Awoooo!" Lobo greeted Shizuru in his own way.

"**Thank you…"**

"Shizuru said, thank you…" Mikoto translated for Natsuki which cause Natsuki to blush.

"**Ara…**Natsuki** blushes like **Nina**!" **Shizuru said when she noticed the blue haired woman's face.

"Shizuru said, Natsuki blush like Nina!" Mikoto translated, "Nina, Shizuru sister…Nina…" Mikoto added as she started devouring the ice cream first.

At the information Natsuki's blush intensified.

"**Ara…what did you tell her **Mikoto**? **Natsuki's** blush deepened!" **Shizuru frowned at Mikoto; the smaller warrior shrugged her shoulders.

"**I just translated your sentence!" **Mikoto reasoned.

"Oi!" Natsuki looked at Mikoto and Shizuru, "Mikoto, tell Shizuru that I'm going to teach her about my language tomorrow!"

Mikoto frowned and she looked at Shizuru, **"**Natsuki **said she'll teach you her language tomorrow!"** Mikoto said then went back to eating her ice cream.

They continued their celebration in silence and were only stopped when Miyu came to inform Mikoto and Shizuru that they can rest on their rooms now.

XXX

Natsuki was all smiles. She was standing inside the very short hall that separates her part of the door to that of Shizuru's guest room, she had her hand resting on the open adjacent door and was watching the wild woman as she lied on her back, chanting Natsuki's name until she fell asleep, but she heard the woman said something like **"Good night" **in her language

"Good night Shizuru, I'll definitely be dreaming of you!" she whispered in the air and wished that the woman didn't hear her or notice her there…watching.

-End chapter 4-

Next chapter: Natsuki will have a hard time balancing her time teaching a playful Shizuru and playing with the wolf. Mai will get the biggest surprise in her life and a couple will be busted after a night of passion!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The words uttered by Shizuru that was foreign to most are Tagalog words although they are actually colloquial Spanish. Most of the Tagalog words are taken from Spanish like Bintana which is window in English. I'm not sure if it's ventana in Spanish…help here mint-san? Anyways, as I've explained, Philippines has a very colorful history what with being colonized by Spaniards for almost 400 years, followed by the US of A for 50 years, then a brief British occupation for two years and the Japanese occupation during World War II. Okay that's enough for history lesson, so on to the next installment of Wolf Devil Woman

Edited...thanks weaver-san

Wolf Devil Woman

Chapter 5

Everyone in the mansion seemed to have one thing on their mind and that is to wake up earlier than usual. The thought was of course brought about by different reasons:

For Natsuki…her dreaming of Shizuru made her more apprehensive of the day, besides today she'll get to teach Shizuru her language, so she needs to get out early and buy some language book for beginners.

For Shizuru, the thought of seeing Natsuki early in the morning will at least make the pain in her leg go away.

For Mai, she needs to be up early and see if Mikoto was alright. She needs to be the first one there beside the warrior not the wild woman they caught. The fiery haired girl already decided that this will be a competition between her and Shizuru.

For Mikoto, it's hard to sleep when you have a growling stomach.

Chie and Aoi who shared the same room was also up early, for Chie, it's hard to sleep when you have that itch you can't scratch while Aoi just can't sleep for the mere fact that Chie's heated body was next to her.

For Nao, the memory and the phantom feeling of Miyu's lips on her own made it hard for her to sleep, so what's the use of sleeping? She'd rather get up and look for the woman who caused her this much distress last night.

For Miyu, it's her duty to wake up early along with Fumi-chan.

Fumi on the other hand was still in her own lala-land after Reito Kanzaki gave her a good night kiss on her lips before leaving.

For Saeko and Himeko…

(Flashback)

_The brunette doctor came up to Saeko's room, she knocked three times before she heard the older blue haired woman gave her permission to come in. Himeko's eyes widened at the sight that before her eyes, there at the front of an elegant dresser sat Saeko wearing only her night gown, she was brushing her damp hair…sensually._

_The blue haired woman suddenly jerked from her seat when she saw who entered her room, her face bore a red color and could have been emitting smoke from the burning sensation the older blue haired woman was feeling, "Himeko-chan!" Saeko stood up and covered her chest with her arms after hurriedly putting down the brush on the cabinet without looking; the action caused the brush to fall on the carpeted floor._

_Himeko suddenly turned her back on the woman, her face burning just like Saeko's, "Gomen, I didn't…"_

"_No!" Saeko looked down at her less covered body, she shook her head and placed her arms sideward, "It wasn't your fault, I did let you in. I thought you were Miyu." At this the older woman started laughing before she noticed her brush on the floor._

_Himeko deflated and laughed with the older woman before she turned around. Her laughter was halted when she saw Saeko bent down to get the brush from the ground, the front of her night gown was loosely sagging on her chest giving her a mighty sight of the older woman's ample breast…well covered at least, and this caused the younger woman to blush once again, her eyes pinned on that beautiful and drool-worthy sight._

"_I think I know now where Nao get that naughty thing she does…" Saeko's deep voice penetrated the brunette's head and caused her to unfocus her eyes on the breast and turned it to Saeko's grinning lips, then at the older woman's smiling eyes and blushing face._

Am I caught? _Himeko asked herself, she knew the answer but it seems her libido wasn't giving her any excuses tonight, _Oh my God! I…I need to get out here…It's too embarrassing! _ The younger woman thought and turned around abruptly to step out of the room after feeling burned. Her action was halted by a strong hand holding on to her right arm._

"_Himeko..." Saeko called out and then pulled the woman to her and caught the smaller woman in her arms. She wound her arms around Himeko and laid her head on Himeko's left shoulder, "Don't leave." the blue haired implored of her._

"_Sa…Saeko, I can't stay, I must go…"_

"_Why?"_

_The brunette tried to leave the taller woman's embrace but Saeko was too strong for her, "I can't…just…"_

_Silence_

"_So was Natsuki right when she told me that…am…"_

_Himeko's eyes widened in alarmed, _Natsuki? Does Natsuki know? _She thought, "What…what did Natsuki tell you?" her voice, trembled as she asked._

"_Himeko," The blue haired woman pushed the smaller woman away from her a bit and turned her around so that they were now face to face. Saeko's face as red as Himeko, "Did you dress up especially to impress everyone at the party or…was it for me?" she asked shyly._

"_Saeko,"_

"_Can't you answer a simple question Himeko?"_

_Silence._

"_Because Himeko, you were really gorgeous, you were stunning and lovely and…" Saeko would have enumerated more adjectives to describe Himeko if not for the younger woman putting a finger across her lips._

"_I did…" Himeko said softly._

_Saeko's red face deepened but she gave the smaller woman her most lovely smile, "You did?" She pulled the smaller woman again when Himeko nodded her head, "Do you like me that much?" another nod of the brunette's head, "Since when?"_

"_Since the day you stood up for me against my good for nothing husband?"_

_Saeko pushed Himeko away from her slightly, then she looked at the younger woman's green eyes that was like hers, "Himeko that was 13 years ago,"_

_Himeko nodded. "I know, and I also knew that time that you were so in love with your husband that's why I never thought much about it." The brunette replied._

_Saeko raised a hand and started caressing the smaller woman's hair, "And until now, you still feel the same way about me?" she asked and her eyes widened when Himeko shook her head no, "No?"_

"_No, my feelings for you right now were so different from before," Himeko sighed deeply, "If I respected you before for what you did, if I was infatuated…it's more now, Saeko…" The younger woman looked at Saeko's eyes determinedly, "I…I'm in love with you…I mean in love as in…"she wasn't able to finish her words when Saeko leaned forward and caught her lips with hers, the two now locked in a passionate kiss._

"_Saeko…since when…"_

"_About five years ago…while you kept on bugging me about dating men, while you were too busy looking for the right man for me." Saeko replied to Himeko's unfinished question._

"_I thought you were straight…"_

"_I was, can't I have a change of heart?" Saeko leaned again and kiss Himeko's nose, "Can't I fall in love with my best friend?" another kiss graced Himeko though not on her nose this time, the kiss landed on her cheeks, "Do you think my eyes can't see the beauty you have? Inside and outside?" she said kissing Himeko's close eyelids. The younger woman has tears running down her face, "I think I'm in love with you too, Himeko." She said then sealing that declaration with a kiss on her lips._

"_I love you Saeko…" Himeko whispered her voice trembling from crying as the taller woman keeps on kissing her, "I really do…"_

_Saeko didn't say anything anymore as she lifted the smaller woman up with her strong arms, Himeko wounding her legs around Saeko's hips as they lip locked, tongue meets tongue. Saeko started moving towards her bed, Himeko still clinging on her, the brunette's arms wrapped around her neck, and once they were at the edge of the bed, Saeko let herself fall forward causing Himeko to gasped as she fell on the bed with her back, her arms still attached to Saeko's neck hence she brought the older woman down with her, the Kuga matriarch hovering above her, her elbows supporting her weight._

_Himeko raised an arm and remove the strands of hair that was on Saeko's face, "What do you think our daughters will think about us?" she asked._

"_Natsuki will be glad for sure, she's the one who asked me when will, I give you a chance." Saeko replied which caused the woman underneath her to chuckle._

"_Well, Nao kept on teasing me about you. I think she knew of it already since the day I started looking for guys to date you."_

_Silence_

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why bother looking for guys?" Saeko asked as she eased her body down on Himeko and then she started kissing the woman's neck that was presented to her._

"_Hmmm," Himeko moaned from the sensation, "I never thought that you'll reciprocate, it's better to be near you as a friend than to live a life without you in it…" Himeko replied followed by another moan as Saeko bit into her soft skin, "That will leave a mark Saeko…"_

_Saeko stopped and looked at her 'would be' lover's eyes, "Then I'm already marking you as mine…from now on, you can't date anyone but me."_

_That caused the brunette to laugh, "I'm not dating anyone, I have no intention to go on a date unless you're the one asking…" and it was again interrupted by Saeko nipping on her neck, "Saaaeekkoo," Himeko purred._

"_Tonight you're mine Himeko…" Saeko whispered before she slid down and plants a kiss on Himeko's chest, before she grabbed the buttons of Himeko's pajama top and pulled them off using her mouth_

_Moments later, moans and groans can be heard inside the room, as the bed rocked in rhythm with its occupants' movement._

(End Flashback)

Hence, the author once again made a mistake in saying that everyone rose up earlier than usual, because two intertwined, naked bodies were still sleeping and were still in their own world.

XXX

"What the hell are you doing up so early Kuga?" Yuuki Nao asked when she accidentally bumped into Natsuki who was already changed into something ragged; it looks to Nao that the young blue haired woman was on the verge of going out.

"SSSHHH," Natsuki put a finger across her lips, "I'm going to go look for a beginners book in our language." She said then frowned when she saw where Nao came from, "Isn't your room next to Mai? Why did you come from downstairs?" She asked.

Nao blushed as a response.

"AHA! You came from Miyu's room!" Natsuki said a bit louder.

"SSSHHH!" Nao clamped her palm on Natsuki's mouth, "Not so loud Kuga!" she said.

"Mmmffrrrffff!" Natsuki's mouth was released, "What did you do to Miyu?" she asked sternly.

"I didn't do anything! I was just up early and went there to see if she's alright! I swear!" Nao said placing a hand over her heart.

"Checking if she's alright ne?" It was Mai who asked that, she just closed the door to Mikoto's room, "So why are you checking on Miyu hm?" Mai asked with an evil grin.

Nao and Natsuki looked at her with a frown.

"And why may I ask were you at the small warrior's room at this hour?" Nao returned the mocking question.

Mai sighed and lowered her head, "Of course I have to check on Mikoto after what happened to her yesterday,"

"Oh really?" Nao asked evilly.

"Of course!" Mai smiled. "Besides its better for Mikoto to see me first thing in the morning rather than that wild woman!" she said with a tone of jealousy tainting her voice.

"Mou!" Natsuki scowled at Mai, "Shizuru has a name, and there's no way Shizuru would get up just to check on Mikoto!" Natsuki defended the wild woman, "And she's not wild!"

There was a sudden banging of wood that stopped the three from their bickering spree.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE! HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" it was Harada Chie, she was banging the wood next to Natsuki's door, Aoi was behind her, "What the hell is this fight all about? It's too early in the morning!" Chie asked.

Mai looked at Natsuki and pointed a finger at her, "This woman keeps on defending that wolf devil who is trying hard to get my MIKOTO!" Mai said a bit loud.

"Oi!" Nao said, "Since when did Mikoto became yours?" the other red head asked.

"Since I laid eyes on her, that's when!" Mai replied.

"MY SHIZURU IS NOT A WOLF DEVIL WOMAN! She has a name for God sake Mai! And she's not interested with _your _MIKOTO!" Natsuki said angrily at the fiery haired woman.

"WHOA!" Chie said interrupting the three, she looked at Natsuki, "And when did the wild woman became yours?" she asked

Natsuki looked at them all with a scowl, "Didn't you catch her and brought her here as a gift for me?" she asked and her three friends nodded their heads in agreement, "SO WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME CALLING HER MINE!! BAKA!" she screamed which caused the others to winced.

Aoi laughed and nudged her girlfriend's side, "Kuga has a point, and you three lose that battle!" Aoi said grinning at the four's childishness, "Now Harada, can we please go down now and see what Fumi has for breakfast?" Aoi said sweetly.

Chie looked at her girlfriend cheekily, "Oh yeah, of course…" she then looked at the three who were to follow them, "And where are you three going?"

"Well I'm going to ask mother's permission so I could go out and buy some language book for beginners, and I'm taking Yuuki and Tokiha with me, unless you two want to come with us…"

"OI!" Nao interrupted, "Why don't I know about this?" she asked

"Because you don't have too, It's either you come with me now or I'll squeal to whoever can hear me that you came from…" Nao clamped her palm once again on Natsuki's mouth.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Nao said and looked at Mai.

"I'm not coming. I don't care if Natsuki or anyone says that I came from Mikoto's room." Mai said with finality.

"Well, but I can't help my mouth when it slipped about your predicament with Shi…" and this time it was Mai who clamped her palm on Nao's mouth.

"Some friend you are Nao! You're blackmailing me." Mai grumbled.

"Hah! I'm not letting Kuga blackmail me…alone, you have to go too." Nao said.

Chie and Aoi snickered, "Now that's crab mentality!" Chie said laughing, "But as long as we can eat out for free, me and Aoi are game." She added and her girlfriend nodded.

Natsuki smiled, "Ok, I guess that won't be too much to ask." She smiled, "Come on let's wake my mother so we can ask her permission.

"HAI!"

XXX

The early morning sun shone right through the wide window and touched two naked bodies. Saeko's eyes opened and her green orbs were graced by the beautiful sight of a naked and sleeping Himeko. She smiled and raised her free arm that wasn't used as a pillow to remove the hairs from the smaller woman's face and caressed the cheek presented to her, "Hi…me…ko!" Saeko said her voice hitched at the end of the name, like someone teasing a very close and important person, "Hi…me…ko!" she repeated.

The younger woman in her arms started giggling, unable to hide her feigning with sleep, "You're awake Himeko!" Saeko exclaimed and then she started tickling the woman's side.

"No, stop Saeko! Stop please!" Himeko giggled as she desperately tried to stay away from the older woman's attacking finger, "No stop please…" Himeko was able to pull away but was pushed to her back when Saeko turned and she was now hovering above the giggling woman.

"You're so beautiful Himeko, has anyone told you that?" The blue haired woman asked smiling at the woman underneath her.

"Yeah, my husband did…"

"Excuse me, I think you mean 'ex' husband!"

Himeko smiled and leaned forward to place a swift kiss on Saeko's pouting lips, "Yes, ex-husband who's only good deed was to give me Nao." She smiled, "And you do pouts like Natsuki…no wonder I'm so fond of your daughter." The younger woman added and was rewarded by a torrid kiss to her lips.

"Mmmm." Saeko moaned after their lips separated, "Before we forget again, why did you came up here last night? Not that I'm complaining, 'cause I don't mind you coming in my room every night if we end up like this…" Saeko's tirade was halted by Himeko's finger across her lips.

"I won't mind coming in here every night, really." The smaller woman said smiling, "Last night, I came up to tell you that Shizuru-chan and Mikoto-chan were already set in their rooms. Miyu was supposed to come up to tell you but I told her to just look after my Nao and I'll come up to tell you."

"I see." Saeko took a deep sigh, "So you didn't come because you wanted this to happen?"

Himeko smiled, "I wanted this to happen for so long, but it wasn't my intention last night…it's just that the sight of you in your…" Himeko blushed as she recollects Saeko's image last night.

"I should have worn more provocative lingerie last night…" Saeko said as she leans slowly forward.

"So you could see me die from blood loss, secondary to nose bleeding?" The doctor replied meeting Saeko's lips.

"Am I glad to have my personal doctor now," Saeko said before closing the gap between their lips.

Several moments later, while the two were deep into the kiss and Saeko's hand were once again roaming Himeko's naked body.

"MOM!!"

XXX

"Okay! What the hell are you waiting for Kuga?" Nao asked the blue haired woman who has her hands on Saeko's door knob.

"I'm still thinking what reason I'll give my mother why the hell I'm asking permission to go out this early!" Natsuki replied and then she shook her head, "If you're that eager, why don't you open this door and lead us?" she asked.

"This is your idea not mine!" Nao said huffing.

"Okay you two stop fighting," Mai said and looked at Natsuki, "Can't you just say that we'll be buying a book for Shizuru. I'm sure you're mom will agree that she needs to be taught how to speak our language!" Mai reasoned.

"Mai is right." Chie interjected

"Of course I am it's not as if that wolf devil woman can speak our language like Mikoto-kun!"

Four heads and four set of eyes were now focused on Mai, "Kun?" four mouths asked simultaneously.

Mai smiled with dreamy eyes, "Of course…what else should be Mikoto for me ne?"

Natsuki and Nao shook their heads and the blue haired woman turned the knob clockwise to open it. Once open, the five women entered and their ears were assaulted by giggling sounds

_Who would have thought my mother, the stoic, icy queen Saeko Kuga knew how to giggle? _Natsuki thought as she stepped forward to where her mother's bed lies.

_Why do I feel that the sound of giggling wasn't only Saeko-sama's voice? Why does the other voice sounds familiar to me? _Nao asked herself as she followed Natsuki.

_Wow, Saeko-sama was having a good time…good for her! _Chie said and then looked at the woman clinging to her arm as she followed the two women.

_Saeko-sama has company at this time? Weird! _Mai thought.

And all their thoughts flew out the window, their eyes widened in shock, their jaws dropped and two of them yelled…

"MOM!!"

Simultaneously.

It was obvious that the two women making out on the bed naked have just been doing the _deed_ the night before today, and it was also obvious that they were caught red handed as the two older women both made a squeaking sound, the brunette pushed the woman above her so that the taller, older blue haired woman was now lying on her back beside the brunette, and the taller one pulling the bed cover over their naked bodies. It was also obvious that the two didn't expect the type of company they have right now as their faces were now tinted with heavy blush.

"Nat-su-ki," Saeko said in a voice that tried hard to contain its embarrassment.

"Nao!" Himeko on the other hand was trying to stifle a giggle.

"Mom?" Nao asked her mother with wide eyes.

"'kaasan?" Natsuki shares the same expression with Nao.

"Oh my God!" Chie said and then turned around at once holding on to her nose, "I don't need the image right now!" she shouted.

"Kami! Your nose is bleeding Chie!" Mai said once she was able to gather herself, then she looked at the two women on the bed and raised on thumb up, "You go Saeko-sama! Himeko-sama! Congratulations!" she said cheerfully.

"What?" Natsuki shook her head to clear her mind, "You two finally did it?!" Natsuki asked now grinning, she then looked at Nao who still had a daze expression on her face, "Oi Nao!" she elbowed the stunned woman.

Nao shook her head, "My God! You fucking seduced Saeko-sama!" Nao told her mother with a serious expression, but deep inside _Point to Nao…mother is really head over heels in love with Saeko-sama!_

"Hey, watch your language Nao." Saeko was the one who chastised the red headed Yuuki.

"Besides, it was Saeko who seduced me!" Himeko defended.

Saeko's eyes widened and looked at Himeko, "I didn't…" the words were accompanied by the deepening of Saeko's blush.

"You wore a very seductive nightie and you tell me you didn't seduce me?" Himeko asked with a pout.

"But I wore that all night! And I thought you're Miyu so…"

Mai and Nao's eyes widened, "Saeko-sama! I can't believe you were trying to seduce Miyu!" Mai asked in bewilderment.

"Baka! I wasn't seducing Miyu, it was for Himeko…"

"BUSTED!" Natsuki said interrupting the rant.

"I told you! I didn't seduce Saeko!" Himeko said as she engulfed the flushed woman with her arms.

Silence

"I think we better take Chie out, her nose is bleeding badly." Aoi said grinning.

"Chikan!" Mai said as she and Aoi took the taller woman out of the room.

Leaving the four women involved. Saeko, Himeko, Nao and Natsuki.

"So…is this…you know, me and Himeko being together alright with you?" Saeko asked Natsuki who smiled at her mother.

"Are you happy with Himeko-sama?" Natsuki asked and smiled at her mother's nod, "Then what about it that I have to oppose to?" she said looking at Nao.

"Mom, if you'll ask me, I'll say it's fine in one condition." Nao told her mother

Himeko frowned, "Tell me what's the condition first, besides whether I agree with your terms or not, I'm not giving up on Saeko." The brunette Yuuki said

Nao grinned, "My condition is that…I will choose the gown you're going to wear on your wedding!" she said grinning

Natsuki looked at Nao and she too grinned, "Oh, I like that idea Nao."

The two older women looked at each other and nodded their head, "So you two should be prepared whether who among you will change their surname." Saeko said and grinned evilly at their daughters

"WHAT?!"

XXX

The trip to the bookstore was spent with them talking about Saeko and Himeko, their conversation will move to Shizuru and Mikoto and the wolf, what they were planning about the wild women in the mansion. Then it moved to Fumi and her unusual reaction this morning and Miyu constantly checking on Nao. So all in all, there was nothing new, there was no fight between the four best friends even.

Once they arrived at the mansion after eating outside, Natsuki who brought not only a language book for Shizuru, she also brought the crimson eyed woman a picture book and she brought a large hamburger with fries and soda for the wild woman. She brought the wolf milk and his own burger. Mai on the other hand brought Mikoto a ramen; it seemed in the short time that she knew of Mikoto, the 'Aries like' warrior has ramen as her favorite food.

XXX

Mikoto and the wolf that was being carried by the small warrior were at the garden playing around. In the morning when Mikoto woke up, she found out that there was not really much to eat in the kitchen. It looks like the pink haired older woman was not herself as she traversed the kitchen to and fro while sighing deeply as if she was dreaming despite her awakened state. The other woman with cyan hair was following the older pink haired one and was not doing anything to pull the woman out of her reverie, So in the end, Mikoto's growling stomach wasn't satisfied and she have to go out to look for a tree where she could get some fruit to satiate her hunger…but there was no fruit bearing tree inside the mansion's vast land.

So here she was with Lobo sitting on the grass under the shade of a tree, playing but was not really playing and was waiting for someone to call her for food _**besides, didn't they say that there's free food here…maybe all I have to do is wait**_ she thought when her eyes suddenly focused to two large buns floating in the air.

"**Siopao…"** Mikoto whispered as she saw the rice buns floating and walking towards her, **"Lobo, two siopaos…flying towards us! Siopao!"** at the thought and sight, the warrior stood up and hurriedly ran to anticipate the flying bun.

XXX

Mai was delighted to see the young warrior by the tree. She left the large bowl of ramen in the kitchen and instructed one of the cook to reheat it while she looked for the small woman. She was all smiles especially when the young warrior looked at her with longing in her eyes _did my Mikoto missed me that much for her to look at me like that?_ She giggled inside as the thought of Mikoto hugging her and kissing her way down her…_okay Mai, clean thoughts…clean thoughts…for now_

Her musing was caught when she heard the young warrior shouts **"SIOPAO!"**_siopao? Was that how they greet their love ones in their place?_ She grinned when this makes sense to her and she greeted back while waving her hands in the air towards Mikoto, "SIOPAO!"

And Mai had the shock of her life when Mikoto lunged at her and her mouth and hands attached to one of Mai's breast. Mai was thrown back and landed hard on the grassed ground while Mikoto's mouth eagerly sucking on one of her breast while moaning 'siopao'

_Oh my God…is Mikoto…Mikoto's mouth on my…_ Mai's brain swirled as the sensation that Mikoto's mouth brought her was too much for her brain to comprehend, and all that was left for her was to moan, "Mi…koto…ahhnnn…" and her hazy brain cleared when the sudden feeling of pain erupted from her breast, "AHHHHH," Mai screamed when Mikoto bit down hard on her breast.

"OI!"

Mai was too grateful for Natsuki and Nao's presence, and their intervention of taking Mikoto off her chest.

Her eyes were glazed as she watch Mikoto being carried by the two woman away while the young warrior kept on grabbing for her and shouts for _siopao_ again and again _do they caressed their lover that way? Is their tribe some kind of a sadomasochist? _She asked herself before she laid flat on the grass again and massaged her now painful right breast _I can't believe I fall in love with such a brute…I can get used to it too…someday…_ she thought as a smile crept in her face.

And that thought was shattered when Mai entered the dining hall to see Mikoto eating her ramen. She was all smiles at first, but it dropped down when Fumi offered Mikoto a rice bun especially made by their Chinese cook and Mikoto said, "Siopao!" before she bit on the white bun hard with gusto.

Mai's face paled and she collapsed on the dining floor. Himeko and Nao were the first to help the fainted Mai.

XXX

Natsuki can't stop herself from laughing while she told Shizuru why Mai collapsed on the floor, though Natsuki knew that the chestnut haired woman could not understand her, but the thought and sight that Shizuru was listening to her story intently made it worthwhile for her

"Hahahaha, I can't believe Mai thought that Mikoto's word siopao means your people's way of greeting their love ones! Hahahahaha!"

"Siopao?" Shizuru asked and smiled at Natsuki's nod, she then produced the white rice bun Natsuki brought her along with the hamburger, fries and soda, "Siopao!" Shizuru said and then she started calling Natsuki's name again, over and over.

Shizuru was stunned to see Natsuki came out of her cabinet, she knew that the door at the side of the room where she was couldn't be the main door of the room because she knew where she went in and where Mikoto went in and out of her room, so she was thinking if Natsuki has some magic that she could phased through a door, **"Salamangka?"** Shizuru asked then she pointed a finger on Natsuki and repeated the word which Natsuki didn't get the meaning

"What?"

Shizuru frowned and took the picture book from her and flipped it to look for a picture she could use, she saw Mickey mouse' hat he used at the movie fantasia, she pointed at it and say **"Salamangka!"** she looked at the blue haired girl who was caressing the wolf's head, she then pointed at Natsuki, "Natsuki **salamangkero?**"

Natsuki finally get what Shizuru was asking, "No, I don't know how to do magic," Natsuki then made some action imitating magicians making some magic and caused the chestnut haired woman to laugh. Shizuru's laughter caught Natsuki's attention once again and she stood up from the ground and stepped closer to the bed. Shizuru then moved herself away so that there could be space in between her and the side table, the chestnut haired woman tapped the now free side and Natsuki nodded her head as she sat on it, "Shall we begin?"

Shizuru nodded her head

So Natsuki began reading the language book she bought, she started with saying words in her language and pointing it to things she can see, like "Table!" Natsuki said and pointed at the side table beside her.

"Tay-bol…" Shizuru repeated

Natsuki smiled, "Very good!" she then tapped the table once again and looked at Shizuru.

"**Mesa!"**

Natsuki frowned, "No! Table remember?"

Shizuru frowned, "**Mesa…**tay-bol?" the chestnut haired woman asked

"Yes!" Natsuki was so happy so she thought Shizuru all the things inside the room, one by one and patiently as well, and then she would quiz the wild woman. Natsuki was so happy that in a short period of time, Shizuru was able to get all the things inside the room right, so she began reading the book again.

On the other hand, Shizuru's eyes wandered on the blue and green nightlight on the side table that wasn't glowing. Last night, Natsuki left it open and her eyes were taken by the different color and the way it turns on and off, the nightlight spelled K-I-S-S, she interrupted Natsuki's reading by pointing at the night light and pushed Natsuki's face towards it, "Natsuki!" she called out.

The blue haired woman looked at the nightlight and smiled, "Oh you want to know that?" Shizuru just bent her head on the side asking Natsuki what she was saying, "That's a night light and that one spelled kiss." Natsuki said.

Shizuru frowned, _**too long? It's only called light in HiME, how come it's too long here…kiss, that must be the shortened word**_"Kiss?" she asked pointing at the thing and Natsuki shook her head, "No, nightlight!"

"Kiss!" Shizuru repeated

"No!" Natsuki took the nightlight, "This is a nightlight!"

Shizuru pouted and shook her head **"That's too long, so what's **kiss?**" **she said in her words so all that Natsuki heard was kiss.

Of course the blue haired woman thought that Shizuru kept on calling the nightlight kiss so she said, "This is not kiss," she said as she shook her head, "Kiss is this…" she said while making the tips of her fingers kiss each other. The action made Shizuru's frown go deeper

_**What is Natsuki talking about now?**_

Natsuki saw that the woman wasn't convinced so she explained it again, but still Shizuru didn't get her explanation. "Okay, this is kiss!" she said and the blue haired woman began to lean to kiss Shizuru's cheek, but the chestnut haired woman who was jerked from her thought suddenly move her head to look at Natsuki, and Natsuki's kiss landed on Shizuru's lips.

The two women's eyes widened at the action, but it was Natsuki who blushed more.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said Natsuki's name in bewilderment, a finger traced her lips.

Natsuki's eyes widened thinking that she'd offended the wild woman, "Shizuru gomen!" and the blue haired woman bowed her head when Shizuru took the other woman's face in her hands and placed her lips on Natsuki's lips and then she pulled away.

"Kiss?"

Natsuki's eyes were wide and her blush deepened, a finger on her lips and her head was nodding in agreement, "Yeah…kiss…"

"Awooo!"

Shizuru then giggled and took the picture book from Natsuki and she started pointing on pictures, **"Bola!" **she said after pointing to a ball, then she pointed to a picture of a horse, **"Kabayo!" **she said.

"No! I'm suppose to tell you those in my language!" Natsuki said trying to get the book but Shizuru would not give it. To make the matter worst, the wolf started howling to get Natsuki's attention, "We'll play later Lobo!" she said trying to reach out for the wolf but Shizuru stopped her and forced her face to look at the pictures..

"**Espada!" **she said pointing on a sword, **"Sibat!" **she said again after pointing on to a picture of a spear.

"No Shizuru…"

The chestnut haired woman then pointed at the nightlight, "Kiss!" she said before leaning forward and placing another kiss on Natsuki's lips.

"Awooo!" The wolf howled after it saw Shizuru kiss the blue haired woman.

Natsuki blushed once again, "Yeah…kiss," she said.

And Shizuru began pointing on pictures again and say it in her language and she points at the nightlight every after four pictures and peck Natsuki on her lips, then the wolf will howl after every _kiss_

And Natsuki wasn't able to teach Shizuru anything except for the furniture inside the room and the word _kiss_…plus how to do the action _kiss_. But all in all, Natsuki felt accomplished…and she knew it'll be another sweet dream for her…

And a hope that she could finally teach Shizuru what it is she needs to teach her!

_Don't forget to thank Himeko-sama for giving you that nightlight as a gift Natsuki!_

-end chapter 5-

Got nothing to say for the next part but…see yah all soon!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I feel like writing since I've found out that Microsoft Office Word 2007 has this new feature where you can customize your page to whatever color you like and you can also insert a watermark…well I used a Shiznat Picture and my page right now looks like a stationary of sort! Hahahaha. Anyways, to all of you who have reviewed WDW thank you very much and yes! I am so going to have that night light that I've written in the previous chapter but it won't spell K-I-S-S, it'll spell S-E…okay hentai minds I'm meaning to spell SENSE! Entiendes?

Some words I borrowed from ShotgunNeko…since I liked it very much and use here without her permission…you'll know what words I am referring to if you have been reading Strange Animal, authored by one of the great writers of all time Neko-sama! So I recommend you to read it…but really who hasn't read it?

edited version by Wing weaver

Wolf Devil Woman

Chapter 6

Kruger was silently sitting at a chair in front of their house. Her eyes showed how many sleepless nights she had since Shizuru and Mikoto had gone missing. It has been 5 days since the two was last seen at the forest along with their other daughters Arika and Nina. Her silent contemplation was interrupted by her wife Viola who set a chair beside her wife and sat on it. The chestnut haired HiME looked at the sad Chief, sighed and puts a hand on one strong shoulder.

"**Don't look so bad Kruger, you of all people know how strong Shizuru is, and we have proven time and again that Mikoto is a strong huntress. I know within my heart that they are alive and just probably lost…" **Viola stopped speaking when Kruger looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"**I'm not worried for them." **Kruger said in her low voice.

"**Yeah, are you saying that to tell me or to convince me that you're not worried?" **Viola said as she shook her head to the side, **"I know you too well now for me not to tell what's running in that hard head of yours."**

Silence

"**Have I told you about how I became a HiME?"** Kruger said suddenly breaking the silence.

"**What are you talking about?" **Viola frowned, confused of what her wife was talking about.

"**Haven't you wondered why I'm so close with Shizuru? Why I am the only one who had a father in this tribe?" **She asked again and this caused Viola to nod her head in agreement, **"My father wasn't really from here. He was a foreign man who was accepted by the HiMEs because of his contribution. All HiMEs are women if you'd noticed."**

"**That I know of course, I might be from another tribe but I am a HiME now and I know HiME's law by heart."** Viola said smiling.

"**But it wasn't even half of what I am." **Kruger said as she sighed deeply, **"Like Shizuru, my father found me on a river. I was onboard a boat, was still a baby of around one or two when he found me."**

Silence

"**The boat was floating towards where the river meets air…the falls. He said he wouldn't mind letting that damn boat meet its end but the sound of a baby crying inside that boat made him work hard to get it out to safety…"**

Viola held Kruger's hand tightly, **"Have you known your real parents?" **Viola winced as she knew it was a stupid question but she didn't have any idea of how Kruger spent her childhood.

"**No." **Kruger rested her head against the wall at the back of her chair, **"My father and I used to live among the animals in the wild, specifically wolves when I suddenly got sick. I think I was around 5 then. So my father looked for a place where he could ask for anything to cure me." **Kruger sighed, **"He found this tribe and risk being killed for me. If not for his contribution, and that is the water system and the electricity, he would have been killed that time." **She smiled sadly, **"And then the Chief of the tribe way back then, well she's actually Elder Maria's wife, started teaching me the HiME ways. And that's it." **

Silence

"**Don't you have any desire to look for your real parents?" **Viola asked, **"…or at least know about your roots." **

"**I did have that desire…a long time ago, but then I had no clue. I don't have any leads that could tell me where I came from, so I decided to leave it at that and move on. I am happy, contented and well. That's what matters most, right?"**

Viola didn't answer instead she leaned forward and captured Kruger's lips with her own. They deepened the kiss and could have gone further if not for Arika and Nina barging in then yelled.

"**GROSS!!"**

**XXX**

"Okay wolf!" Nao entered the Kuga's living room and saw Natsuki's defeated sigh. She frowned and stepped closer to her friend, "This look of yours would have been caused by the wolf devil woman, isn't it?" the red headed woman asked before she flopped herself on the couch beside Natsuki.

The blue haired woman looked at the red head beside her, closed her eyes and made another deep sigh before replying, "It's been three days." Natsuki said.

Nao looked at the other woman and frowned, "Go on continue!" she urged.

"It's been three days and I don't think I'm making any progress with Shizuru." Natsuki said pouting.

"Progress? What? You're wooing her?"

Natsuki frowned, "Baka!" she huffed and put her arms crossed in front of her chest, "I mean I wasn't making any progress in teaching Shizuru about our language!"

Silence

"Oh…that progress…" _at least all I need to teach Miyu was how to smile often…_Nao thought, "Have you clearly told Shizuru that you want her to learn _our_ language?"

The blue haired Kuga princess slumps her shoulder, "How the hell will I do that? She can't understand me!" Natsuki shouted.

"Yeah…but you can always use an interpreter! Hello!" Nao said rolling her eyes, then she raised one arm to knock on Natsuki's head but she stopped when the ice princess glared at her.

"I can't get Mikoto's service."

"Why is that?"

"Mai's been on her tail since she arrived here…haven't you noticed?" Natsuki said then she turned her head to look at the wide window at the back of the couch where they were sitting. Nao followed Natsuki's gazed and understood what the blue haired woman was telling her, "And Mai gets angry when I try to ask Mikoto to see Shizuru."

"Ohhhh, that Mai is sure one heck of a jealous, fire breathing dragon!" Nao said shaking her head and smiling.

Silence

"So what do you plan to do?" Nao inquired.

"I don't know…I want to be able to talk to Shizuru straight. I don't want to do charades with her anymore…I don't want to guess what she was saying anymore, it's hard Nao."

"Yeah…I know…"

Unbeknownst to the two, a certain fiery haired girl had entered the mansion and overheard their last conversation…

XXX

Mikoto was sleeping under the tree when Mai found her. The two spent their mornings playing since it's what the smaller woman wanted. Early in the morning, Mai found Mikoto coming out of Shizuru's room and she once again felt that fang of jealousy inside her, and to alleviate the feelings, she asked Mikoto to play with her which the great huntress welcomed happily.

The fiery haired woman felt tired later on and decided to get something to drink and that was when she overheard Nao and Natsuki's conversation.

_I can't believe I've been so selfish…_ Mai's invisible positive self said.

_So what? That devil woman is going to take Mikoto from you! _Her invisible negative self countered.

_I don't know about that…besides it's only been five days since we've met Shizuru and Mikoto…and please! The devil woman has a name and it's Shizuru!_

"Now my conscience is battling inside me! God Mikoto…look at what you've done to me."

So slowly, the fiery haired woman stepped closer to the sleeping huntress; she then sat beside the small woman and started stroking her spiked hair.

"That's nice…Mai-chan…" The huntress spoke in her sleep.

"Mikoto is cute…" Mai whispered to herself as she watched the woman sleep, "…but even though you look angelic this way, I have a mission to do and I need you awake for it." So with a heavy heart, the fiery haired woman shook the sleeping huntress awake.

It was a good 2 minutes before she finally rose up the sleeping woman. Mikoto blinked her eyes many times accompanied by her hands wiping off sleep in her eyes, and then the eyes were followed by her loud yawning and body stretching. She then looked at the woman beside her and gave Mai her best smile, "Mai…" she called out before she jumps the woman that caused Mai to fall on the grassed ground and on her back, "MAI!" Mikoto squealed, "Mikoto happy to see Mai back!" The huntress said excitedly, "We play again?"

Mai smiled but shook her head no. Mikoto pouted and straightened herself after pulling away from Mai, "But why? Did Mikoto do stupid? Did Mikoto do wrong?" she asked in her own way.

Mai raised a hand and caressed Mikoto's face, "Can I ask you questions?" Mai asked which the huntress answered by nodding her head yes enthusiastically.

"Mai can ask Mikoto anything! Mikoto will answer!" Mikoto said smiling happily.

So Mai pushed the smaller woman a bit and sat herself. "Mikoto how did you and Shizuru met?"

Mikoto frowned, _**why is Mai suddenly interested in asking about me and Shizuru? Doesn't she like me being friends with Shizuru? Will she stop liking me if I tell her that Shizuru is my best friend?**_

"Mikoto?"

"Mai…why Mai?" Mikoto asked frowning, a hint of sadness in her face.

Mai smiled and nudged Mikoto's side lightly, "Hey don't give me that look. I'm just asking you that's all." Mai said which assured Mikoto that she could answer and there's no hell to pay after it.

"Well…I survive when Tribe attack by human hunters," Mikoto started, "Kruger…" Mikoto looked at Mai to see if the fiery haired woman could understand her and she smiled when Mai gave that expression that she did understand her, "Kruger…Shizuru Nay!" Mikoto said.

"Nay?"

"I think Nay same Okaasan in your language." Mikoto explained.

"Oh…mother?"

Mikoto nodded her head, "But Shizuru has Nay and Mother. Mother is Viola!" she said.

"Okay, okay…you mean Shizuru has lesbian mothers?" Mai asked.

Mikoto frowned, "Lesbian?"

"Yes…like me…a girl who likes or loves another girl?"

"Oh…well," Mikoto looked up to the sky as if thinking, "But HiME tribe are all girls, no three legged human!"

Mai frowned _okay three legged human…_Mai's eyes widened and her face blushed deep _Oh my God is Mikoto referring to male species…and why three legged…_Another shade of red colored her face as she realized what Mikoto was referring to as the third leg _oh…that's gross…I mean how can it not be gross to see a male walks with his…okay hentai Mai…stop thinking!_

"Mai you sick?" Mai's reverie was cut by Mikoto's question and she shook her head no.

"Go on Mikoto, please continue." She said smiling _thank you Mikoto from pulling me out of…_

_STOP IMIGINING TOKIHA! _Mai's positive invisible self shouted.

_HAHAHA! PRUDE!_ Her negative self said.

"So, I survive and Kruger and her hunters came to help, but they late…my village ruined by fire already." Mikoto continued.

"Oh, I am so sorry Mikoto…"

Mikoto shook her head no, "You did not do that." Mikoto explained then she playfully lied down and put her head on Mai's soft thighs, "When they bring me HiME tribe, I was sleeping…they say very long."

"Where you in coma?" Mai asked.

"Coma? Is that bed?"

"Bed?"

"Hm, Kama…bed…"

"Oh…no, coma is a term for people who fell asleep for very long."

Mikoto nodded and smiled, her amber eyes looking at Mai's purple ones, "When Mikoto woke up, what she see is red eyes…enchanting red eyes…"

"Shizuru?"

"Yes…and Viola. They took care of me." Mikoto said smiling. "After I wake up, I was sad because my family died and I do nothing about it. I rarely talk."

Mai began massaging Mikoto's head once again, "But Shizuru persistent, she keep on bugging me to play…I don't like because I am outside, me not HiME, then she tells me about how she too was not HiME."

Mai frowned, "You mean Shizuru was not from that tribe too?" and Mikoto nodded in agreement, "So from where is she?"

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders, "She said Kruger found her under dead wolf."

"Oh my God."

"That's when we became friends…because she is the only one who knows how I feel as outside."

"Outsider Mikoto…the right term is outsider."

"So is my story enough?" Mikoto asked.

Mai smiled and nodded, "So Shizuru is not your lover?"

"Lover?"

"Yes…the one you marry…"

"OH NO!" Mikoto denied fervently, "Kruger said to have hunter competition and Shizuru prize. Elder Maria want me and Tomoe fight for her hand but I don't like."

"But why?"

"Because Shizuru don't like it, she wants to…I don't know, but she said she want to be like her Nay and mother."

Mai nodded _see…Mikoto's available!_ "So what happens now that you and Shizuru were lost?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure Kruger and Viola are very worried now because we are not there with them. And I'm sure Tomoe will not stop looking for her, that woman is in love with Shizuru…"

"But?"

"Shizuru don't like her, said Tomoe too strict and do not know how to have fun." Mikoto then grinned, "And I think Shizuru finds Natsuki cute."

Mai grinned, "That she is. She's quite a catch at school, almost everyone wants attention from her but…you know being the icy Kuga. Natsuki is an unattainable, lone wolf in our school during our high school days."

"High…"

Mai laughed at how Mikoto tried to vocalize High school, "You're hurting my stomach Mikoto so stop that." Mai said and laughed harder when Mikoto pouted at her, "Can you do me a favor Mikoto?" Mai asked when she was able to pull herself together. Mikoto nodded her head in agreement then she said, "Will you teach Shizuru our language? I think I've been keeping too much of your time and Natsuki's having problems with teaching Shizuru."

"You want me teach Shizuru?"

"She'll listen to you right?"

"Yes…"

Mai looked at Mikoto with pleading eyes.

"Okay Mai but don't look me that anymore!" Mikoto wailed

"Okay…and we are going to polish yours in return."

"Polish?"

"Yes, so you can speak our language well."

"Hmmmm,"

XXX

4 days later

"Where are you taking us?" Chie asked as she, Mai and Nao were dragged by Natsuki towards the mall.

Natsuki stopped walking and faced her friends, "We are at the mall, isn't it obvious that I'm dragging you here to shop?"

Four jaws slackened.

"When the hell did you drag us out when you want to go shopping? Isn't it always Kuga-sama and you're kind of bonding?" Nao asked.

Natsuki sighed, "Okay first of all, I don't do shopping with kaa'san, and you all probably know that my mother is too busy 'impressing' Yuuki Himeko-sama that I can't drag her out of the house to shop!"

"So?" Mai asked, "It's still unlikely of you to take us shopping."

Natsuki sighed deeply once again, "Okay I give…I need opinions on what to buy Shizuru…"

"Whoa!" Nao said raising her palms against Natsuki's form, "Wait a minute, you dragged us out to shop for that devil woman?"

Natsuki frowned, "I dragged you three out because I need your opinion! I dragged you three out because you're my friend and for Christ sake Nao! That devil woman you are referring to have a name! And her name is SHIZURU!" Natsuki yelled at Nao causing the others to winced.

Chie looked at Mai and Nao with a teasing look, "Defensive much?"

"And…" Natsuki placed her hands on her waist, she stood with her feet apart and a deep frown on her face, "…you three are currently living in my house so you cannot say no!" Natsuki said.

"Demanding!" Nao exclaimed, "For one Natsuki-ojou-sama, Kuga Saeko-sama wanted us to stay longer in your mansion and it's not as if I've begged you to let me stay!" Nao said huffing.

"I'm jut riding the trend!" Chie reasoned, "My woman doesn't live in your mansion anyways…"

Natsuki looked at Chie, "But she's living to the mansion next to ours…unlike your place?" she said.

"Okay!" Chie pouted.

"And you Yuuki!" Natsuki raised a finger on Nao's face, "Don't you dare tell me that you don't have any agenda staying in our house! Nor when I saw you walked out of Miyu…" Natsuki's tirade was halted by Nao jumping on her and her hand clamped tightly on Natsuki's mouth.

"Hmmm…I think the dense Natsuki found out something we didn't know?" Chie said grinning mischievously.

"Hey you two!" Mai shouted as she stopped the two from rolling on the mall's floor trying to outdo each other, but to no avail, "If you two don't stop I'm going to call Kuga-sama and Yuuki-sama, pronto!" Mai said and this threat caused the two to stop wrestling and stood up straight. They both arranged their hairs and their crumpled clothing.

"Okay…you know Nats, you could just ask us." Chie said shaking her head.

Natsuki pouted, "I'm tired of asking, I'm tired of everything…I'm asking Shizuru to stop saying things in her language and listen to me…but no, she won't…I'm getting frustrated and I don't want another 'no' from any of you!" Natsuki shouted her reason.

"Calm down!" Mai chastised the blue haired woman.

"Okay…so what do you want to buy for Shizuru?" Nao asked, "And what does Shizuru wear?"

Natsuki blushed, "My clothes…"

Chie and Nao grin, "Including the …you know…under…"

"Well…yes but it seems they used a different type of underwear and she has no idea how to slip on our…"

Mai blushed, "Oh my God…does that mean you put on Shizuru's…"

Natsuki's eyes widened, "I closed my eyes! Promise!"

XXX

"**That's naughty of you **Shizuru**." **Mikoto said as she shook her head.

"**Why shouldn't I? She keeps on treating me like I don't know this and that…she thought I have no idea what underwear is and how to put them on…"**

"**So you pretended not to know…and you still pretend that you can't understand her?"**

Shizuru grinned, **"I am thankful to **Natsuki **that she taught me her language and to you and **Tokiha** for supplementing me the others, but I love to see **Natsuki **squirm, and I love to see her do those fancy movement to act out what she wanted to say." **Shizuru laughed, **"As they say…**Natsuki so kawaii!"

Mikoto stood up and shook her head, **"You're evil!"**

"**Ara…I've learned that from the best!"**

"**Yeah but **Natsuki** is already on her last straw and she's becoming more and more depressed as time goes without you learning her language."** Mikoto said sadly, **"Perhaps you should start teasing **Natsuki** less and less or else, she might not want to see you ever again."**

Shizuru look saddened by that thought, **"But once this injury healed completely…we have to go back to the village and then, and then I won't ever see **Natsuki** again…"**

Mikoto looked at her friend seriously, **"Tell me **Shizuru…**you're in love with this Natsuki Kuga aren't you?"**

Shizuru looked in Mikoto's amber eyes and truthfully answered with a nod, **"Yes…I think I am but…"**

"**But?"**

"**She's not a HiME and there's no way that we could be together!" **Shizuru said.

"**But you're not a HiME too and yet…"**

"Natsuki** belongs to this world, not in our world. I don't think she's that in love with me to choose to live at HiME and to accept me for who I am. Of course **Natsuki** would want someone in high society…like Mai."**

Silence

"**You think Mai too was just playing with me? You think she'll forget about me once we go back to HiME?"**

"**I don't know Mikoto, I don't know…"**

XXX

"**Can you see that?" **the voice was panting, she and her pack had been running for long and they found this big thing that they thought as a very beautiful cave.

"**Do you think that could be where the beast is hiding Mikoto and Shizuru?"** Another voice said, also panting.

"**I don't know, but if that beast has even scratched Shizuru, I'm going to kill it!"**

"**Tomoe…"**

The woman they called Tomoe took out dried leaves and a sharp ended feather, she then pricked herself and used her blood to write something. She then rolled it and pinned it on a messenger dove they were carrying and let the bird fly out, **"Make sure Kruger gets the letter my friend…**" Tomoe whispered then the bird flew out.

XXX

Natsuki, Mai, Nao and Chie arrived at the mansion late in the afternoon bringing with them bags of clothes and some snacks from the mall. They were greeted by Miyu and Fumi who gladly took the bags of food from them and led them to the living room.

Natsuki and Mai's face lit up when they saw Shizuru and Mikoto on the couch watching 'animal planet'.

"Are you okay Shizuru to be able to walk and come here from your room?" Natsuki asked not hoping to be answered.

"Yes, I think my leg is good." Shizuru replied but Natsuki didn't noticed it, instead she continued on doing what she was doing and she once again spoke.

"Then that's good to hear." Natsuki said nonchalantly.

Mai, Chie and Nao's jaw slackened for two reasons…One is that Shizuru could speak their language already, though it was broken like Mikoto's but still its progress, and two. Natsuki's density working again…

"I bought you lots of clothes; I don't want you wearing my clothes all the time Shizuru. You should at least have something that is yours." Natsuki added still unaware of Shizuru's speaking of her language.

"But I like wearing Natsuki clothes, comfy…" Shizuru said.

"Yeah but…"

"KUGA!" Nao shouted, she stepped closer to her friend and stopped Natsuki from saying anything. Nao forced Natsuki's face to look at Shizuru whose face was now a mere 3 inches away from her.

"Shizuru wants to thank Natsuki for buying clothes for me." Shizuru said before she leaned more and placed a peck on Natsuki's lips.

"Oh…my…You go KUGA!" Nao shouted causing a sleeping wolf to get up and howl.

Natsuki's eyes were wide as realization dawned on her…the realization that Shizuru talked to her in their language… "You…Shizuru…you…when…"

Shizuru grinned, "I learned it a long time…when you start teaching…"

"So you were just faking that you haven't learned anything from me?" Natsuki asked and she pouted when Shizuru nodded her head in affirmation.

"…Because Natsuki looks kawaii when she makes silly movements, and I love it." Shizuru explained slowly.

"You naughty woman!" Natsuki growled and then pounced on the giggling crimson eyed woman.

Everyone was laughing at the sight of the two enjoying each other, the wolf began to howl continuously. Their fun stopped and it was time for Shizuru to try on all the clothes Natsuki bought her.

And Natsuki's eyes bugged out, her nose bled as Shizuru tried to undress in front of everybody to change…

Good thing Mai was there to tell Shizuru what to do.

And as for Nao…

"Nao-ojousama, you are being naughty…" Miyu whispered when she appeared out of nowhere.

"He-he, Miyu-chan…" Nao said after a loud gulping sound was heard from her.

XXX

Kruger was grinning when Viola saw her. The chief had a crumpled letter in her hand and it seemed that the chief received good news.

"**Viola…"** the chief said happily, **"They found the cave were the beast took Shizuru and Mikoto…they'll be bringing her back."**

-end Chapter 6-

Next: Tomoe, Haruka, Erstin and Ain engaged the people of the Kuga-mansion…what will happen then?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: When you don't have work you are given ample time to write more, and it did but it seemed that writing, writing and writing burned me hence I decided to just re-read some favorite stories of mine and halt updating…but I feel like I am neglecting you my readers so I decided to fight off this crazy thing we call 'laziness' (nope this isn't a case of writer's block as the plot kept on coming but I'm in no mood to write…so that is laziness!) and write an update to WDW.

And I wrote the author's note a week ago and while writing a window's system was corrupted hence, here I am continuing the work after one week. Hahaha

I'm overwhelmed with happiness that this AU story of mine was accepted by most and was receiving a decent amount of reviews as well…Thank you very much (Han dj made a bow).

Unedited

Wolf Devil Woman

Chapter 7

Four female warriors crept towards four different locations. Each of them was targeting a wide tree trunk that was located on different parts of the large 'cave'. Stealthily they maneuvered their body as if they were predatory tigresses positioning themselves before pouncing on their prey.

Their leader by default, Tomoe signaled for them to duck low as two female come out of the said cave.

The two female were wearing clothes they only see worn by hunters, but them being aware of what those hunters looks like knew that these women were not, as they haven't heard of female hunters except them.

"Can you drop that?" Nao said stopping Chie from putting the cigarette into her mouth, "If Aoi-chan learns that you are smoking, you're not going to get any 'loving' from her." The red headed woman added

The four hunters scrunched their foreheads as they have no idea what the two other women were talking about

"But that is _if_ Aoi found out…" the tall woman replied but stop, "Did you feel that?" Chie frowned and her eyes darted around the place. She dropped the cigarette to the ground and stomped it with a foot

They ducked lower as they tried not to be seen by the taller woman with short, raven hair.

"Feel what? Are you trying to change topic Chie?" Nao asked frowning, "'Cause really Aoi won't…" Nao stopped as Chie's palm covered her mouth

_**Okay…is the taller woman trying to kill the smaller one? These people are odd…**_ one of them thought

"I could feel someone is moving, someone is looking at us or perhaps stalking us." Chie said seriously.

Nao looked at Chie's serious face and then she pull the hand off her mouth, "You really can feel it?"

Chie looked at Nao, "I was trained in infiltration remember? Father, military man…"

_**I wish I could understand what they are saying; they might be talking about how to kill Shizuru…**_ another one thought

"Okay!" Nao said, "We have to warn Natsuki and Mai. We might be infiltrated already." The red head said and turned around to enter the mansion

"I'll warn the two, you should warn Miyu and Fumi-san, I'm sure they'll be of great help."

_**Hah! They are retreating… they must have 'sins' my presence… I mean our strong presence…**_ another thought resurfaced

Nao stopped from advancing and looked back at Chie who was grinning at her. Nao's face already has that blush that she usually wore when Miyu's name has been spoken but the red head nodded before quietly left her.

_**Oooh, these women hunters are all cute. I wonder how they'll feel against my skin (grin)…**_

Chie turned serious once again, looked at her vicinity one last time before she enter the mansion and search for Natsuki and Mai.

That was all the HiME hunters were waiting, and as soon as the coast was clear, the four women proceeded on infiltrating the 'cave'.

XXX

Chie found Mai at the kitchen trying to cook 'ramen' for Mikoto. The small huntress was sitting on a chair in front of a small square table, her face leaning on one propped hand and was smiling as she await for Mai's cooking to be finish.

"I see Mai-sama is trying hard to domesticate herself for Mikoto-chan ne?" Chie teased

The fiery haired woman looked back and smiled at her tall friend, "I think Mikoto love my ramen more than the ramen everyone could buy from the store." Mai explained, "Plus, if we decided to live together, then I must learn how to please Mikoto right?" she added and Chie could see the twinkle in her violet orbs

"O-Kay…" Chie said shaking her head, "Actually, I come here to warn you that there are intruders in the mansion."

"What intruders?" Mikoto asked after hearing it, "Intruders also same ramen?"

Mai has a shocked look on her face but still was able to explain, "No Mikoto, intruders are people we don't know who comes in a private land without permission." She then looked at Chie, "Are you sure?"

Chie nodded, "And Mikoto, most of the time, intruders meant harm to the people inside the place they intrude."

Mikoto scrunched her forehead, "So…Intruder danger?"

"Dangerous Mikoto." Mai corrected, "Well depends on what the intruders want to do. Like you, you were an intruder but you're not dangerous. You didn't come here to do harm to anyone of us."

"Mikoto not danger-ous!" Mikoto shouted, "Then Mikoto help kill intruder!"

Chie and Mai's eyes widened, "Ah, I think I better go and look for Natsuki. I need to tell her so we could also warn Saeko-sama and Himeko-sama about it." Chie then bowed her head, turned around and left

"Mikoto…" the huntress looked at Mai, "No killing if you want to have more ramen." The older, taller woman warned the now wide eyed Mikoto

The huntress nodded her head rapidly

"Good!"

XXX

Shizuru and Natsuki were on the mansion's largest 'veranda', Natsuki again teaching Shizuru her language and Shizuru in turn tried to tell Natsuki the equivalent words in her tongue. They were having fun along with Lobo when the wolf started howling

"Lobo…" Shizuru called out and then she looked at Natsuki

"Is Lobo already hungry? Does he need to eat again?" Natsuki asked. The blue haired woman was smiling at the wolf that was resting on her feet, creating that warm feeling Natsuki liked.

Shizuru shook her head no, "Lobo says, 'Ara, visitor…'" the chestnut haired woman explained then she frowned, "Also said, careful?" she look down at the animal, **"What is the matter **Lobo**? Are you smelling danger?"**

"Shizuru, I didn't understand…"

"Ara, Natsuki don't complain not know Lobo say." Shizuru said, "I talk to Lobo."

"Okay-Okay!" Natsuki said and then her face reddened

"Natsuki cute!" Shizuru said she then stepped closer to the smaller woman, leaned in and placed a kiss on Natsuki's cheek. "Shizuru like cute Natsuki!"

And that caused Natsuki's blush to deepen

"But Lobo said we careful. He said visitor danger, Shizuru go out find visitor and kill?"

Natsuki's eyes widened at the thought of Shizuru killing, "NO!" she exclaimed and held the woman on her arms, "No killing. We could find them and talk some sense into them, that's what we are going to do…"

"And what is it that you're going to do ojou-sama?" Chie said her voice hitching on the word ojou-sama. The emerald eyed woman glared at the sudden intrusion to their chat

"And what pray tell brought Chie the great here and interrupts my time with Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, her hold on Shizuru tightened as she pulled the taller woman closer to her

"Ara, Shizuru like angry Natsuki more!" Shizuru said smiling

"Oh, I like angry Natsuki too. Hey Shizuru, would you like to give me some hug too?" Chie teased and this caused Natsuki to frown at her more, "All right, I'm just kidding I'm here to tell you…"

"That there are intruders around?" Natsuki finished for Chie

Chie smiled and shook her head, "Did you bug this whole mansion? Yeah, that was what I'm supposed to tell you but it seems it's not needed anymore?"

"Lobo here I think sensed an impending doom and he kept on howling." Natsuki explained, "Good thing Shizuru here knows 'wolf-talk' if not, I would have given Lobo food again thinking that this 'mutt' wants more food than him wanting to warn us."

Chie smiled at the wolf now caressing Natsuki and Shizuru's feet, she stepped closer, crouched down and started patting the wolf's head, "Good wolf." She said and the wolf pup started playing with her hand. Chie look up at the two women, "I better warn Saeko-sama then." She said before standing up and leaving the two.

She was halfway out when she heard Natsuki say, "You and mom better go to the security area and see who these intruders are."

Chie just nodded and left the two quietly

XXX

When a group of people separated themselves, at one point they would have to converge. The four HiME huntresses weren't spared from this as they found themselves meeting at a certain point after they found out that their attempt to enter the 'cave' were fruitless.

"**I didn't know that caves these days have doors." **Haruka said frowning, **"And they are sturdy doors!"** She added.

The four women were softly conversing as they hid themselves on one of the large rock outside the cave

"**If you ask me Tomoe, this is not a cave at all. This must be some kind of a house." **Erstin said

"**But this doesn't look like our houses!"** Haruka said a bit loudly

"Sshhh!"Tomoe puts a finger across her lips then peeked outside to see if they were heard, **"I do not want that kind of outburst again Armitage, understand?"** The blond haired, taller woman nodded, **"We have to find a way to enter that cave, look for Shizuru and go our way." **Tomoe said, her eyes darting everywhere

"**How about Mikoto? We have to take her too."** Erstin added

Tomoe just frowned

"**You're actually afraid that Mikoto will win against you on the competition right?" **Ain said smiling, **"But I hope you remember that Kruger specifically says that the competition will only takes place if and only if Shizuru couldn't find a much preferable partner. Someone Shizuru actually love, right?"**

Tomoe glared daggers at Ain

"**What Ain said." **Haruka seconded

Tomoe shook her head, **"Shizuru will never find anyone who will love her like I do. I am the only one that could match her and even Kruger knows that."**

"**But Shizuru doesn't want to find someone who matches her talents, she wants someone to love I think."** Ain said smirking, **"I know because I use to teach her some of the HiME ways remember, I am like her older sister."**

Tomoe looked at her, **"She'll know that I am her better half and no one else."**

Haruka frowned, **"If you're so sure about that, why are you so afraid of taking Mikoto with us? Are you pretend?"**

Erstin looked at Haruka, **"I think the term Haruka is **_**threatened**_**." **Erstin smiled her sweetest smile at the older blond head

Haruka glared at Erstin, **"Don't play Yukino on me."**

The three other HiMEs just shrugged their shoulders and resumed their survey on the place. Then seeing that the coast was clear, they resumed their 'invasion' and halted after they saw the 'door' to the cave slowly opens

XXX

"What is this all about Chie-san?" Saeko was sitting on a chair behind her work desk looking onto some of her paper works. Yuuki Himeko was sitting on the couch just in front of Saeko's table

"Good morning Saeko-sama," Chie greeted looking at the blue haired woman then she turned her attention on the smiling blond, "Himeko-sama." The tall woman bowed her head to pay respect to the elder women in the room

"Good Morning Harada-san!" Himeko cheerfully greeted back, "You look distressed. Is there anything wrong?"

Saeko looked at the woman in front of her and then at the younger woman, "Chie-san?"

"Oh, ah…I think there are intruders within the vicinity and…and Natsuki and Shizuru could vouched for me, Lobo I think sensed it too."

"Lobo?" Saeko asked

"The wolf pup…"

"Oh so that's the mutt's name huh?" the blue haired woman asked which was answered by a nod of head by Chie. "So did you see the intruders?"

"No Saeko-sama, I think they've been hiding themselves pretty good but Natsuki wanted me to take you to the security room to see if there really are?"

The two older women looked at each other and nodded. They both stood up at the same time and walked towards Chie.

"Come on, I am sure Hirotaka could give us some useful feeds." Saeko said before linking her arms on Himeko and marching out of the room. The younger woman followed them and the three went to see the Kuga mansion's head security.

XXX

Shizuru was walking fast and down the stairs while Natsuki was trying hard to follow, and trying hard to talk the 'wild' woman out of it, but Shizuru didn't heed her. So here she was desperately stopping the 'wolf devil woman' from doing something harsh and hurt herself again in the process

"You're wound isn't that healed yet Shizuru!" Natsuki said panting

"Shizuru wound fine, not going to hurt again!" Shizuru replied without looking back

And that's when Shizuru bumped with another huntress who looks like in a hurry

"Shizuru!** Can you feel it? I think we have HiMEs invading the place!"**

Natsuki frowned and her gesture was imitated by Mai who was the one following the small huntress

"Mikoto kept on telling me about this HiME coming; I'm not sure what they are."

Shizuru looked back at the two friends who were conversing, "HiME, my tribe! HiME!"

Natsuki and Mai looked at each other in bewilderment

"HiME all hunters, like me, like Shizuru. HiME all female!"

The two locals nodded, "So why are they here?" Natsuki asked

"If Mikoto is right, they must be looking for Shizuru, they then found here and decide to go in!" Mikoto said

"I can't believe they could actually get in that gate! That's about what? 15 feet high?" Mai said

Mikoto frowned, "I did!"

"Oh…yeah, but your exceptional Mikoto!" Mai said trying to diffuse the hurt in Mikoto's voice

"But HiMEs are good, we all good hunters so we all can." Mikoto reasoned

"Okay!" Natsuki interrupted, "If they really are HiMEs as you were saying Mikoto, then how…" Natsuki was interrupted by her mother, Himeko-sama and Chie joining them

"Four women Natsuki, there were four women who are very-very close in entering our house." Saeko said smiling at her daughter

And then three more women joined them: Miyu, Nao and Fumi

"Should I call the constabulary?" Fumi asked with urgency

Saeko and Natsuki both looked at the serious faceted woman, "Fumi-san, we are actually dealing with four girls, what harm could they do?"

Nao frowned, "Just four girls? Those girls should learn not to trespass in anyone's abode!" Nao was fuming this time and she hurriedly went to the door to open it and go out and beat some sense on those intruders' head

"Nao ojou-sama…" Miyu called out trying to stop the flaming red head

"Oi Nao! Don't act dumb…" Natsuki was late on forestalling Nao's action as the red head finally unlocked the door and slowly opened the door.

XXX

Four eyes all focused on the opening door and readied themselves on whatever creature that would come their way. They readied their spears and waited…

The wait was not that long, but the huntresses felt that it was a very long agonizing wait…

_**If horrible creatures come out, does that mean the two women who entered that house looking cave are prisoners? Or where they the masters? I do hope for the prisoner, their too cute to be the masters and I don't think I could kill them…**_Ain thought

_**Shizuru be alive…Shizuru be alive…**_ Tomoe chanted inside her head

_**What's taking all this creatures long? Need some action already!**_ Haruka's impatient thought

"**Get ready…one is coming out!" **Erstin warned and it was at that moment when Nao decided to emerge from the house,

"**HIME ATTACK!"** Tomoe shouted and the four women lunged on Nao with their spears

XXX

"NAO!!!" the other occupants of the room aside from Shizuru and Mikoto called out the red head in panic and they followed shortly after Nao went out.

"Nao ojou-sama!" Miyu screamed when she saw what Nao's predicament was at the moment.

The red head was on her butt and four sharp spear heads were aimed at her neck. The four invading women were lined in front of her, the desire to kill her were evident with the way they stare…well aside from one whose eyes shows a different kind of desire which actually made the blue haired woman more irritated.

"Get your hands off Nao ojou-sama!" Miyu screamed

The other occupants joined her and there were three kinds of reaction made: One, Natsuki, Chie and Mai started laughing at Nao's look. Two, Saeko-sama, Fumi and Himeko-sama's eyes widened in horror. Three, Shizuru and Mikoto had this frown in their face after seeing who the intruders were

"**Drop those spears she is not a beast!" **Shizuru said in her most intimidating voice

The four intruders chose that time to look at the owner of that familiar voice

Tomoe's eyes brightened, but the others seemed to have this fear in their eyes. **"Shizuru…"** Tomoe smiled and slowly walked towards Shizuru after motioning for the others to lower their arms

Miyu hurriedly went to Nao and helped pick herself up while the huntresses backed away when Mikoto stood in front of Nao and Miyu

"Shizuru…"Natsuki focused on the woman beside her and then at the nearing huntress and frowned, "Shizuru!" Natsuki called out louder and then the blue haired young woman pulled the taller woman towards her

Tomoe frowned and looked at the pertinent woman and her eyes widened at the sight…_**Kruger…no it can't be, this is very young to be Kruger…**_

The other HiMEs have the same thought as Tomoe by this time

"Stop!" Natsuki raised a hand to stop Tomoe from advancing. When the huntress didn't acquiesced, she stepped in front of the chestnut haired woman, "I said stop or I will have my guards shoot you down!" Natsuki said angrily, she growled when Tomoe just smiled at the woman behind her

"**I will take you home now Shizuru." **Tomoe said

Shizuru and Mikoto frowned

"**Tomoe! You can't take her home, she's still injured and the tribe is too far for her to make it on foot!" **Mikoto shouted

Erstin, Haruka and Ain who was paying her attention on the sulking red head turned their attention to Mikoto

"**What happened?" **Haruka asked then looked at Tomoe, **"Tomoe, stop advancing or I myself will pierce this spear on your head!"**

Tomoe stopped and glared at Haruka

"**Shizuru and I saved a wolf pup from three tigresses and were injured, I have to let Shizuru run from the tigresses so I could lure them out but she got caught by them…"**

"**Caught?!" **Tomoe shouted and then glared at Natsuki who was still on a defensive stance, **"I shall kill you!"**

"**NO!" **Shizuru shouted at Tomoe, **"You will not lay a hand on my **Natsuki**!"**

Tomoe was taken aback

"**But they actually took her here so they could cure Shizuru's injury! They gave us free food and a nice place to sleep too! They are cool!" **Mikoto explained to diffuse the situation

"**Why can't I kill this woman who has dare touch Shizuru?" **Tomoe said looking at Natsuki with dread, **"Tell me why I should not kill this woman who is impersonating Kruger so she could be close to Shizuru!"**

"**Because you are not going to do that Tomoe and that's final!"** Shizuru replied

Natsuki and her companions looked at the two angry women, "Shizuru…"

The taller woman then pulled Natsuki towards her, **"You will have to kill me first Tomoe before you could kill my **Natsuki.**"** Shizuru said with finality

Erstin, Ain and Haruka looked and whispered at each other

"**I think my 'little sister' has found her…better half."** Ain whispered

"**You think?"** Haruka asked

"**If her saying 'my **Natsuki'** again and again is an indication, I'll say she does found her rightful partner." **Ain explained

"**But she's not a HiME!"** Erstin said

"**And so is Viola."**

"**But this may still be a trick. They could be tricking Shizuru into believing them then they will kill her on her most vulnerable state."** Haruka said

Ain looked at her, **"Let's hope it's not…"**

Whatever Ain was about to say was stopped when they saw Tomoe suddenly attacked Natsuki. The blue haired woman pushed the chestnut haired woman away from her and meets Tomoe's attack head on.

The two rolled on the ground, grabbing and pulling each other's clothes to get some semblance of dominance, and Natsuki not being a huntress was overpowered when Tomoe held on to her pant pocket and hurled her off her. The blue haired woman found her face on the ground and then she felt the huntress descent on her back and she started pounding

"**NO!!! STOP TOMOE!"** Shizuru shouted as she pull herself up from being pushed away, then she run towards the fighting duo

"**Shizuru!" **Mikoto run after Shizuru

"OJOU-SAMA!" Fumi then run after Mikoto

"Kami-sama! This is bad!" Mai said as she saw Shizuru reached the two and yanked Tomoe off Natsuki. The chestnut haired woman bent down and took Natsuki's battered body towards her as Mikoto attacked Tomoe and the fight continued between Tomoe and Mikoto…

The fight was now even between the two

Their fight was halted though when the Mistress of the mansion decided to end the confrontation

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" Saeko shouted as she parted the people in front of her and make way out

The four HiME's eyes widened at her and they all bowed down after dropping their spears on the ground and Tomoe after letting go of Mikoto. Tomoe and Mikoto both have blood on their lips and bruises on their eyes

"**Kruger!" **Tomoe saidsuddenly shaking, **"The news spread fast…how did…"**

"Who is this Kruger? And who are you coming inside my house and hurt my daughter?!" Saeko asked angrily

The HiMEs didn't answer

_**Okay…this is Kruger but not Kruger…what the hell is happening here?**_ Haruka asked herself

_**Oh my God…is this another Kruger impersonator?**_ Erstin thought

_**If this is the woman Shizuru wants, then there is no problem with me beating her to the hunting competition. In whatever way…Shizuru will still be mine…**_ Tomoe thought as she glared at the woman in Shizuru's arms

_**This is exciting, wish Kruger was here…and wish I could understand them…**_ Ain

-End chapter 7-

Next: Tomoe and companions were welcomed in the mansion and they will stay there for a week. So what will happen?


	8. Chapter 8

Unedited

**WOLF DEVIL WOMAN**

Chapter 8

The four HiMEs were asked by Saeko, who was still "Kruger" in their minds to join them at the dining table with the help of Mikoto. Ain and Erstin were the first one to get inside the mansion followed by the still stunned Haruka and finally by the bloody and angry Tomoe, whose eyes didn't left Shizuru as the chestnut haired HiME took the battered body of Natsuki Kuga inside. Tomoe's eyes were glaring at how Shizuru protected the 'impostor' from her as if she was the enemy and not her, and this slits Tomoe's heart slowly.

_**I shall have Shizuru, there's no one who deserve to be her mate but me…if I have to prove my worth to Kruger through that competition then I will! There is no way this impostor could stand against me in any of the HiME competition.**_

These thoughts put a grin on Tomoe's lips

(At the Dining hall)

"**We asked **Kruger** to let us search for **Shizuru** and **Mikoto**. We have this feeling that they are still alive and that they were just lost." **Erstin explained to the other occupants of the dining room, trying to tell them why they were there spying.

Mikoto looked at Saeko, "Erstin said they asked Kruger to let them search for Shizuru and me." The small warrior said then her eyes focused on Tomoe who was looking at Saeko, "They think you are Kruger." She added

Saeko's brows furrowed, "Who is this Kruger and why do they have to look at me like I was her?"

The young huntress laughs softly, "Because you and Kruger look alike. Same hair, same eyes…everything same! Like you and Kruger one people!" Mikoto explained

The others frowned in thinking except for the HiMEs as they have no idea what they were talking about

"**I wouldn't allow an impostor to give us order!"** Tomoe suddenly blurted out

Mikoto frowned, "Saeko** is not an impostor. I thought she was **Kruger** too but I learned she's not and she's the one who owns this house! You are at her mercy!"** Mikoto growled her reply

"Mikoto…" Mai said touching the smaller woman's arm to pacify her

"**What do you mean by we are at her mercy? Are you not one of us?" **Haruka asked

"**I am! But I did not come here to harm anyone and you hurt her daughter **Natsuki!**"**

"**There's too many **Kruger** lookalike here, I wonder if they are related."** Ain interjected, **"There's **Saeko** and then there's **Natsuki.**"** Ain shook her head, **"It's hurting my head already!"**

Tomoe looked around, **"Where is **Shizuru**?"**

The small huntress glared at the green haired HiME, **"If you did not attack **Natsuki** and hurt her, **Shizuru** could have been here eating with us. But no, you're barbaric ways get over your head and attacked a defenseless woman who **Shizuru** cared much about!"**

Tomoe suddenly stood up and hit the table hard, **"Take that word back **MIKOTO**! I'm no barbarian!"**

Saeko, Himeko, Chie, Nao and Mai's eyes were following the sound of the voices of the HiMEs in front of them. They all winced at Tomoe's sudden action

"**YOU ARE A BARBARIAN!"** Mikoto shouted back, **"And that's the reason **Shizuru **will never be yours! **Shizuru** is in love with **Natsuki** and you will never have her!" **the young huntress added

The two HiME would have reached each other again for another bout of fight if not for Haruka who held on to Tomoe's waist and Mai holding on Mikoto's arm tightly

"STOP THIS CRAZINESS THIS INSTANT!!!" Saeko shouted as she stood up and hit the table hard catching the two fighting HiMEs attention, "I have no idea what you all are talking about except for the name of my daughter and Shizuru! You are all guests in my house and I shall not allow any of you to act like you are all barbarians especially in front of the table and while we are eating!"

Silence

Tomoe and Mikoto returned to their seat chastised

"That's too long to translate." Mikoto said softly but still audible to everyone, **"But Saeko is right, we all are acting like barbarians. We should just…eat."**

Silence

"**We are very sorry for our rude behavior."** Ain said looking at Saeko, this was translated by Mikoto, **"Tomoe here was just at her last straw…"**

Mikoto frowned, **"How do I translate straw?"** she asked with a bewildered expression

Ain shrugged her shoulders, **"I don't know…I have no idea how to speak their language."**

The young HiME looked at Saeko and the rest of the occupants of the manor, "I think they mean, they looking for us for long and their heads are all hot already, maybe because they are under the sun too long." Mikoto said

Saeko smiled and nodded her head, "I understand." The older Kuga looked at her HiME visitors, "Mikoto, please tell them that they are welcome in the mansion until they are well and ready to go back to their village." This was translated to the HiMEs, "Provided that they will not make another attempt on hurting anyone, especially my daughter Natsuki." Again, Mikoto translated it to the four wherein three heads nodded except for Tomoe. Saeko glared at the green haired HiME until she too acquiesced and nodded her head in agreement

Mikoto looked at Saeko, "That means free food? Free bed and free bath too?" Mikoto asked Saeko which earned her laughter from all the residents of the mansion and a nod from Saeko's head. The young huntress then excitedly eyed her four HiME tribe-mates, **"They said free food, free bed and free bath!"**

Erstin, Ain and Haruka were pleased by the news, but Tomoe didn't look like it

Saeko eyed the green haired HiME who was also eyeing her, "Mikoto, tell me why this woman keeps on looking at me as if she wanted to take my head away from my body?" she asked not moving her focus from Tomoe

Mikoto, Mai, Chie and Nao looked at the HiME while Himeko looked at her darling Saeko, "Tomoe do that most of the time. She measures everyone…and don't trust everyone. She very serious, she don't play… just work." Mikoto explained, "You also look very much like Kruger, and she idol Kruger, maybe that's why."

Saeko shifted her focus on Mikoto, "Why Mikoto? Who and what is this Kruger?"

"Kruger?" Mikoto asked then smiled

"**I am not letting that impostor say bad things about **Kruger!**"** Tomoe said stiffly

"**Shut up **Tomoe**! **Saeko** is not saying anything bad; she wants to know **Kruger **and the reason why you're looking at her as if you want to behead her!"** Mikoto explained then returned her focus on Saeko

"Kruger HiME village chief. Also called Great White Wolf! She teach Shizuru wolf talk and protector of all wolf in our forest." Mikoto proudly says, "She great hunter, greater than anyone in HiME and she very wise and beautiful." Mikoto flushed, "Very much like Saeko…"

Himeko smiled, "That I am with you Mikoto. Saeko-sama really is very beautiful!"

Mikoto nodded then looked at Mai, "Mai too!"

"Awwww," Chie and Nao teased Mikoto and Mai who both sported a blush

"But Kruger strict too. If you go against her will, she banished you or kill you if action is inhuman!"

Silence

"Why are you talking so much about Shizuru?" Nao asked

"Tomoe in love with Shizuru, Shizuru need to find mate already since her 18th birthday arrived already." Mikoto explained

"Birthday? When was that?" Chie asked

Mikoto frowned, "The day we came here! During party!"

Everyone's eyes widened, "Natsuki and Shizuru have the same birth date?" Himeko asked

Mikoto nodded her head, "Tomoe want Shizuru to take her as mate, but Shizuru doesn't like to mate with Tomoe because she want to mate with someone she loves."

"Oh…" everyone said in understanding

"But Kruger and Viola set competition 6 months after birthday, so winner will have Shizuru as prize!"

Mai, Nao and Chie's eyes widened

"Isn't that a bit cruel? To force one to marry someone you don't love?" Chie asked

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but I know Shizuru. She don't take orders, she hard head like Viola!"

Silence

The silence was broken by Erstin yawning, her eyes widened when she found the others looking at her, **"Sorry! We had a very tiring day…"**

Saeko and Himeko laughed and called for Fumi and directed the fine woman to lead the guests on their rooms and also be given clean and comfortable clothes.

And soon, the HiMEs were taken to where they could rest.

Leaving the others behind to exchange stories about what happened that day…and Nao to be teased to oblivion.

XXX

Emerald orbs were unraveled as Natsuki opened her eyes. Her hazy vision met a pacing figure in front of her bed, when at last her vision cleared, it was now clear to Natsuki that Shizuru was the one doing the pacing, her face contorted in an angry way, and she was blurting out words in a harsh manner…and in her language. If she were to translate it, she guessed that Shizuru was actually screaming profanities about something or someone…perhaps someone as she heard the name Tomoe growled many times.

Closing her eyes again, she remembered the fight earlier and only now remembered that her whole body was in pain, "Shi…Shizuru?" she called out hoarsely

Shizuru stopped pacing and faced the woman lying on the bed. She stepped closer, sat beside Natsuki and started caressing the smaller woman's blue hair, "I kill Tomoe when I see her! She hurt my Natsuki! I don't forgive!" Shizuru said angrily

The statement puts a smile on Natsuki's lips, and despite her head aching, she shook her head 'no' and looked at Shizuru's crimson orbs, "You are not going to kill anyone. I'm fine Shizuru, I'm a big girl and I could take pains like this. It is not a big deal."

Shizuru frowned, "Natsuki not okay! You in pain because Tomoe hit hard! I know because my Natsuki slept after being hurt!"

Natsuki sighed and tried to imbibed what Shizuru was telling her _so I fainted while that Tomoe was pounding me on the ground…I better shape up if I have to face that Tomoe again_ "Shizuru…" the blue haired woman looked at the chestnut haired one and smiled, "Thank you for saving me." She said then she took the wild woman's hand and placed it against her lips and kissed it.

The action caused the HiME to blush, "I…I don't like see Natsuki hurt. Shizuru do everything to keep Natsuki safe." She said then, using her free hand, she traced Natsuki's facial structure, her fingers ending on the smaller woman's lips, "I kill Tomoe!" Shizuru said again as the bruises in Natsuki's face brought back the memory

The Kuga heiress sighed, "Why don't you just teach me how to fight so next time Tomoe and I meet, I could fight her head on?" she asked

Shizuru frowned, "Head on?"

The blue haired woman nodded, "Yes…so we can fight equally!"

The chestnut haired HiME shook her head no, "I can't fight equal Tomoe, that woman fights very good, only Mikoto can equal her. But my Nay could do better!" she boasted

Silence

Natsuki smiled as a thought entered her head. She scooted away from Shizuru, leaving a larger space between them. She then tap that side instructing Shizuru to lay beside her, but the HiME did not get what her motion was for, "You lie down here…beside me." Natsuki said and then she pouted

Shizuru giggled and eagerly slid inside the blanket, beside Natsuki

"Hug me."

Shizuru frowned, "What hug?"

Natsuki looked at the woman beside her, smiled and showed her what 'hug' is.

"Oh! We call that **yakap**!" Shizuru said happily

"Then YAKAP me!" Natsuki said grinning, she then frowned when Shizuru shook her head no

"No, you say **yakapin mo ako**!" Shizuru instructed

Natsuki frowned, "Hug me is said too long in your language!" she said frowning, but her frown dropped down when she saw the HiME doing her own version of pout, "Okay, Kakapin mo ko!" she said

"No! not Kakapin, **Yakapin**!"

"**Ya-ka-pin mo a-ko**?" Natsuki said slowly

"HAI!" Shizuru replied in Natsuki's language causing the blue haired woman to laugh. The chestnut haired HiME then pulled the smaller woman towards her and enfolds the woman in embrace who sighed contently at the feeling of Shizuru close to her

_I won't mind being pounded on the ground again and again if I get this attention from Shizuru…Oh you have no idea how I loved to thank you right now Tomoe!_ Natsuki thought before she once again drifted to sleep.

XXX

"**Where are you going?"** Tomoe asked Mikoto who was on the verge of climbing the stair

"**I'm checking on Natsuki and Shizuru. Why? Do I have to ask permission from you for all the actions I'm about to do? You're not **Kruger** and she doesn't require me to ask permission from her."** Mikoto sternly replied

Tomoe glared at Mikoto but sighed in resignation, **"I want to keep my promise to that **Kruger** impostor…"**

"**I told you Saeko is not an impostor!"** Mikoto shouted

"**Okay!"** Tomoe raised her palm towards Mikoto to pacify the younger HiME, **"Saeko it is and she's not an impostor! She's just a lookalike, happy?"** Tomoe asked with a serious face and she received a nod from the other woman, **"As I was saying, I wanted to keep my promise, so I'm not going to start another fight with you."**

"**Good because I'm not going to back out."**

Silence

"**I want to check out on that **Natsuki **too and apologize for my rude behavior earlier."** Tomoe said

Mikoto looked at Tomoe in doubt, **"Or you just wanted to check on what **Shizuru **is doing?"**

Tomoe glared at Mikoto but did not said anything

"**Whatever,"** Mikoto shrugged her shoulders, **"I'll let you come with me and see, you will apologize to **Natsuki** and you will not make anymore unwanted actions." **Mikoto instructed, **"You have to promise me, because you might be strong **Tomoe**, but now I have Erstin, Haruka and Ain's support and we could overpower you."**

Tomoe's eyes hardened but she nodded in agreement _**once Shizuru comes back to HiME, I shall asked Kruger for her hand…if she don't accept, then I shall challenge anyone to a competition and have Shizuru as the prize.**_

The two HiMEs climbed the stairs and headed to Natsuki's elegant room.

XXX

Miyu unlike the previous days was acting differently at the moment. Fumi, Saeko and Himeko noticed this odd behavior of the cyan haired woman. Unlike before where Miyu would keep distance to Nao, the older, taller woman was now almost-always tagging along Nao, keeping her eye on the red head all through out the day

"What could be happening to Miyu?" Fumi asked no one in particular but Saeko and Himeko heard her loud and clear

"Hm," Saeko nodded her head in agreement, "It's like as if Miyu suddenly becomes so protective of Nao." The blue haired matriarch added

"Maybe…" Fumi smiled, "Maybe she got scared when Nao almost lost her head to those spears." The pink haired woman postulated

Saeko frowned, "Nao has been into more dangerous situation but Miyu never acted that way!" she said pointing a finger to Miyu who was tailing Nao. The red head was about to sit on the large couch that can be seen through the mansion's receiving room

Silence

Himeko had a wicked smile on her face when she spoke, "Or maybe…it is because of that other woman eyeing my Nao-chan!" she said then giggled

Fumi and Saeko looked at Himeko with a question on their faces

The blond woman smiled and pointed a finger on the approaching tall brunette, "I noticed her eyeing my Nao-chan with desire…"

Saeko frowned, "Desire?"

Himeko explained by looking at Saeko with 'desire' and the blue haired woman understood

"Oh…that desire…" she smiled evilly, "I see, so Miyu-chan has a competition?"

"Miyu will surely win I tell you Saeko-sama." Fumi said smiling, "Nao ojou-sama has known Miyu-chan longer than that wild woman."

Silence

The blue haired woman and the blonde one nodded their heads, "You might be right…but there's a saying that no hard bread remains hard when dipped in a hot coffee!" (1) Saeko said

Fumi and Himeko looked at Saeko in bewilderment

Saeko didn't noticed the looks given to her as her eyes were on Ain, "And that wild woman is sure one hot coffee!" That remark earned her a hard slap on her arm, "AWW!" she winced and looked at the woman who spunk her, "What was that for Himeko-chan?"

Himeko stood up, hands akimbo, "That was for eyeing that wild woman with lust! That eyes and look should only be for me baka!" she said loudly before she turned around, stomped her feet and walked away from the two

Saeko was left stunned

Fumi leaned in to whisper, "First lover's quarrel Saeko-sama, you better run after her or suffer more later…you don't want to sleep alone and wanting tonight ne Saeko-sama?" the pink haired said as if she was that devil in disguise

Saeko looked at the woman whose face was beside her, "I can't believe that comes from you Fumi-chan…"

The pink haired woman grinned knowingly, "You have no idea what I can and cannot do Saeko-sama." She reasoned

The Kuga matriarch nodded her head and hurriedly stood up, "Himeko-chan! Let me explain!" she yelled and hurriedly followed her angry lover

Fumi shook her head, "Those wild women will turn this house upside down…"she sighed, arranged the couch's throw pillow before leaving the receiving room.

XXX

Nao was feeling uneasy, she was sitting at the large couch of the living room and she can't fathom why Miyu had been following her since the wild women from that HiME tribe came, and now, this one tall, voluptuous brunette sat herself in front of her and started staring at her.

Not only that, the woman's eyeing her as if she was the main course in a series of meal…she was eyeing her as if she was the meat and she was the lioness ready to pounce and eat her.

_Oh my God!_ Nao screamed inside her head, _is she licking her lips…she is licking her lips and…Kami!_ Nao felt her heart starts fluttering at the sight before her

"Ojou-sama!" Miyu called out distracting Nao from the hot specimen before her, "It is not polite to stare Nao ojou-sama." Miyu said to Nao but her eyes were focused on Ain who in her eyes was actually trying to seduce _her_ Nao ojou-sama

"I…I'm not staring!" Nao reasoned and then hurriedly closed her eyes

_**Oh…I seem to be getting the attention I want…**_she smiled sweetly before making a popping sound in her mouth_**, but what are they talking about…why is this other gorgeous woman looking at me as if I am about to meet my death? **_

Ain smiled and looked at Miyu daring her to stop her. She move out of the single couch, crawled towards Nao on all fours, the red head still has her eyes close. The wild woman stopped just as she reached Nao's exposed knees and touch it.

"You can't touch my Nao ojou-sama!" Miyu yelled eyeing Ain evilly

Ain looked at her flatly, not understanding a word from Miyu's mouth. The action caused Nao to jerk away and open her eyes that widened at the sight of the wild woman's cleavage presented to her. Nao suddenly held her nose as to prevent blood from coming out…

Ain touched her chest deliberately and said, **"Ain!"** she then leaned forward and closer and was about to touch Nao's chest when her hands was suddenly caught by a pale hand

"You cannot touch MY Nao ojou-sama!" Miyu screamed and pulled the wild woman away from Nao. Ain looked menacingly at Miyu and growled. The cyan haired woman did not budge instead she stood her ground and placed herself in front of Nao who was trying hard to peek at the growling Ain

It was at this moment that Mai and Chie entered the living room giggling

"OI!" Nao shouted as soon as she saw her friends

"Someone is fighting over Nao ojou-sama!" Chie teased and then looked at Miyu, "Am I right Miyu-chan?" She added,

"You cannot touch MY Nao ojou-sama!" Mai tried hard to duplicate Miyu's tone. This caused the cyan haired woman to blush deep red

"I think the wild woman is trying to introduce herself to Nao Miyu-chan." Chie said and then stepped closer to Ain who was still on the carpeted floor, sitting and watching their interaction

_**Oh…two more gorgeous women…how many gorgeous women this cave has I wonder?**_ Ain thought, _**but I still like that feisty red head…if only I could go around this gorgeous and dangerous woman…**_ Ain eyed Miyu and smiled then her eyes focused on Nao, her eyes now once again have that hunger…

"She is looking at Nao ojou-sama lustily! I could see it in her eyes; she's trying to seduce Nao ojou-sama!" Miyu reasoned as she glared at the now moving wild woman

Nao interjected, "I don't think she's seducing…"

Miyu turned around and looked at Nao, "She's showing you her breast!"

That stunned Mai and Chie

Chie grinned and looked at Ain, "Hey, you know I won't mind seeing those…" she was stopped when Mai pinched Chie's ears and dragged her out of the living room

"MAI! CHIE!" Nao called

Mai turned and looked at Nao, "We'll get Mikoto to sort this out!" she said before the two disappeared. Nao could still hear Chie shouting

"BUT I WANT TO SEE THAT WILD WOMAN'S BREAST TOO!!!"

_**Weird women!**_ Ain thought as she watched the other red head dragged the tall, raven haired woman out, she then once again focused her attention on how to get near Nao _**maybe it's time I use my HiME talents…**_

Nao looked at Miyu who was glaring at her, "She's not showing her breast to me and I'm not interested…" she said softly

Miyu frowned, "Then why does ojou-sama's nose bleeding?"

Nao's eyes widened and she returned her hold on her bleeding nose, "Epit-asis!" (2)

XXX

Mikoto and Tomoe quietly entered Natsuki's room, they walked in a few step before they reach a wood divider that hides Natsuki's actual bed from anyone. Mikoto looked at Tomoe, her amber-cat eyes warning her to cool down and to not do anything drastic if ever they see something she won't like. The silent warning was understood and Tomoe nodded her head.

So the smaller huntress advanced and slowly slid the divider to the side

Tomoe's eyes widened at what she saw…

There at the middle of the very large bed were Shizuru embracing Natsuki. The blue haired Kruger lookalike has her head resting on _her_ Shizuru's heaving chest, their arms intertwined with each other and both faces has a contented smile on it

"**This is preposterous! I'm not going to allow this…"** her rant was interrupted by two reasons. One was Mikoto glaring at her menacingly and two, Shizuru's crimson orbs opening and looking at her

"**Ara…I see **Tomoe** decided to grace me with her presence…so tell me, how do you want me to kill you **Tomoe**?" **Shizuru said in a voice that sends shiver not only to Tomoe's spine but to Mikoto as well

"**That woman has defiled you, she touched you and now her head is upon your breast and you let her? I shall be your mate…"**

"**I haven't chosen anyone to be my mate!"** Shizuru growled and sat up, this caused the blue haired to wake up, open her eyes and looked at Shizuru's angry form

"Shi…Shizuru?" Natsuki mumbled as she rubbed the sleep in her eyes, she then focused on the two HiMEs at her room, "Mikoto!" she said happily, "Arigato Mikoto-chan!" she said then she eyed Tomoe and grinned, and before Shizuru could say anything anymore, the blue haired woman scooted closer to Shizuru, resumed her embrace and leaned sideward to place a kiss on the chestnut haired cheeks

_**You're stretching you're luck Natsuki…you're digging your own grave here!**_ Mikoto thought as she eyed Natsuki and shook her head no

Natsuki saw Mikoto's action and she shrugged her shoulders

The action Natsuki made caused the green haired HiME to seethe more and advance in anger

"**Don't come near **Tomoe**. You are not in your place, you come here because you have a purpose, but if your purpose is to tell me that I belong to you, then you can go and leave because that will never happen." **Shizuru said flatly, reciprocating Natsuki's embrace

"**Okay," **Tomoe sighed deep to calm herself down, **"You might love this woman Shizuru, and it may warrant you to not be the prize for the competition, or for the competition to not happen. But your **Nay** said that the love must be mutual. This woman doesn't love you, she cannot equal the feelings I have for you." **Tomoe said sternly and then looked at Mikoto, **"Tell this impertinent woman that I do apologize for my rude behavior earlier, tell her that I was overcome by anger and stress that I wasn't able to contain myself."**

The apology was translated by Mikoto and Natsuki gladly accepts

Then Tomoe bowed her head, looked at Natsuki dangerously before she turned around and leave the room.

At that moment, Mai and Chie came asking for Mikoto to help out Nao, because it seemed that Shizuru and Nao has the same problem.

Mikoto frowned as she followed Mai, "I can't believe HiME likes make life difficult! Those four should go back!" she whined as she trudged down the stairs and dived onto the war between Ain and Miyu.

-end chapter 8-

MaiKoto loving next chapter…and the strain between four people in the mansion for the whole week!

(1)We have a saying here "Walang matigas na tinapay sa mainit na kape" which actually pertains to those who are wooing their love ones, that even if the women doesn't like their suitors, persistence could always win! (Well you could also interpret it erotically! Hehehe). There's a culture here, or a way of eating wherein we dipped Pandesal (a kind of bread) in a coffee (Like oreo in milk), we grew up doing that!

(2)Epistaxis (Nose bleed secondary to trauma of kisselbach's plexus, [the congregations of vessels inside your nose] or could be iatrogenic [caused by instrumentation or procedure] or idiopathic! [unknown cause])

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: 10 more days to go before Christmas arrives (Philippine Time). Please don't expect that because the season is coming that I shall be writing 'Christmas' chapters on any of my on going stories, but this I pledge: That I Han DJ shall update my stories as much as possible (especially during my vacation) to thank all of you readers for staying with me and my stories.

Unedited

Chapter dedicated to Mint-san and her sweet cake!

This chapter will have an M rating. Girl/girl smex so readers are warned, no like girl-girl pairing, then you have no business reading this fic and any of my other fics. Do not like to read Shizuru and other characters speak my language or do something Filipino? Then you too have no business reading my fics especially this.

**WOLF DEVIL WOMAN**

Back at the HiME tribe, even way back when her own tribe was still existent, the evening was the time of day Mikoto's hunter sense increased. Just like a cat, a lion or a tigress, the darkening of the skies made her more anxious and more curious of her surrounding. Unlike other human beings who take reprieved during the night, Mikoto felt more strained during this time especially after what happened to her tribe: the sudden fire eating each and every 'kubo' (1) around her, people dying from arrows and guns coming from everywhere…

The moon was the only thing she could see during the time she was dumped in that cold river, the culprits thinking that she too died along with her tribe mates. It was the moon's glow that enables her to see that it was the men they helped hunt who started the fire and kill her own people. And in all that time, the moon was the only companion she had, the only witness to her tattered heart.

It was back then…but at the moment Mikoto thought differently… for tonight she gladly embraced the darkness and the moon as she went inside her room. Tonight she will be like other humans and take reprieved , for her body and mind were one in saying that '**enough is enough'**. Her fight with Tomoe, the endless translations and explanations to each and everyone, then getting in between a roaring Miyu and a childish Ain and she hasn't even got any alone time with Mai.

_**Why does today sucks of all days? Why can't they just leave and leave us alone…well leave me alone with Mai!**_ The young huntress thought, _**it would have been heaven to have Mai all to myself for the whole day…no…for eternity if possible!**_Mikoto added, "Mai's ramen…Mai's smile…Mai's face…Mai's…" the huntress grinned at herself at her last thought of Mai, "…Mai's chest…" she thought and closed her eyes as she tried to feel 'Phantom Mai' before her.

"Mai…" she whispered before she let herself fall down on her bed face first, **"I will probably give everything up to have Mai here with me right now…to feel her…touch her…"**

Outside, the moon smiled and sends one of her star daughters run unto the sky.

XXX

"What's on your mind?" Nao asked the other red head occupying one of the futons in their room, "You've been sulking the whole day Mai!"

Mai scoffed and looked at Nao, "You wouldn't know what I'm feeling because you have Miyu-chan tagging along you the whole day." Mai said pouting

Chie and Nao looked at each other then Nao shifted her focus on Mai, "So you want Miyu to tag along you too?"

Chie slapped her forehead and shook her head, "Baka!" Chie said loudly, "Has the wild woman's breast made you this rusty in there?!" Chie asked then poked Nao's head with a finger

"Oi!" Nao said slapping Chie's finger away, "I didn't looked at that woman's breast!" Nao defended herself

"Yeah…you didn't looked that's why you're nose has been bleeding for long!" Chie teased Nao with a grin

"I got an Epistaxis!"

"Don't give me that epistaxis crap Nao I know you!"

They would have battled it out more, stretch the banter a bit further if not for Mai _not_ meddling with them, something the two got really used to about their fiery haired friend.

Silence

"You know Mikoto's room is just two doors away Mai." Chie said smiling at the fiery haired woman

Mai looked at Chie, "I know."

"So why not go there and stop mopping?" Nao asked

The fiery haired woman shook her head no, "Mikoto must be tired, she's been all over the mansion today and she had a fight with that Tomoe woman and her body must be aching right now." Mai said, "I don't want to intrude into her space, she's probably tired of being with anyone." The fiery haired woman's voice was sad

"Why don't you make her ramen? I'm sure that will ease her up a bit?" Chie suggested, "Besides, that woman would probably do anything just to eat your ramen." The tall woman added

Mai smiled, "She didn't even touch the ramen I made for her this evening."

Silence

"She must be really tired." Chie acquiesced

Silence overtook them once again

"You can always give Mikoto a back rub, since you said it yourself, she must have a body ache due to that fight with that green haired demon." Nao said

The idea puts a smile on Mai's face

"Plus it will help Mikoto-chan's muscle to relax, having someone you're too familiar with give you a massage…" Nao hasn't finished her idea yet when Mai ran passed her like a blur and all the two noticed was the door's opening and closing sound

Nao slack jawed at the movement, "What have just happened?"

Chie looked at Nao as if she was the possessed woman at the movie 'Exorcist', "No idea…I think Mai's possessed."

The red head frowned, "You look like the one possessed Chie!" Nao said before falling on her futon and pulling the blanket to cover the whole of her.

Silence

"I wonder if you're nose will bleed that way if it was Miyu's breast presented to you in a platter?" Chie asked faking innocence

"CHIE HARADA That's gross!"

Chie grinned, "So you wouldn't want to see Miyu's breast but will gladly look at that wild woman's?"

Nao suddenly got up, "That's not what you mean! You were being gross!"

The taller woman didn't reply but grinned

"I hate you when you make that grin Chie! I'm going to get back at you once Aoi-chan comes here to visit!" Nao said before going back to lying down

Silence

For a very long time

"Well…Miyu is just below us…" Chie's threat was halted by a wooden slipper hitting her head, "Oi! Where did you get that slipper?"

"Han Dj-san gave it to me and I just got to use it!" Nao mumbled under her cover

Chie frowned, "That Han Dj will die!!!"

Han Dj: Oi…I have no bad intention when I gave Nao that slipper of mine! (Runs out to save herself)

XXX

"Natsuki…" the name was followed by a giggle, "Natsuki…"

The green orbs of one Kuga Natsuki were revealed when she opened her eyes and they sparked at the sight of one chestnut haired HiME playing with her blue tresses that appeared raven in color in the dimness of her room

"Shizuru…"

"Shizuru stay here beside Natsuki?" the HiME asked after she tried to disentangle herself from the clutched of the Kuga princess

"Will you?"

The chestnut haired woman smiled, "Shizuru can't go because my Natsuki hold very tight!" she giggled, "So Shizuru stay!"

Natsuki smiled, "Then I'm not letting Shizuru go!"

"Ara…Natsuki cute. Natsuki likes touching I?"

The question caused Natsuki to laugh, "Its 'likes touching me' not I." the blue haired woman corrected

"I!" Shizuru persisted, "Then should Shizuru say Me love you than I love you?" she asked

Natsuki shook her head no, "That's a different thing Shizuru!"

"Shizuru like I not me."

The smaller woman sighed in defeat "Okay…" she smiled when after agreeing, the chestnut haired woman scooted closer, leaned forward and gave her lips a kiss, "Again…" Natsuki requested

"My Natsuki likes my kisses." Shizuru said in a sing song voice over and over but did not gave the hurt woman another kiss

"Yes…Natsuki likes Shizuru's kisses so where's the kiss?" she asked pouting

Shizuru lifted an arm and pointed on the night light, "KISS!"

The Kuga heiress looked at where Shizuru was pointing and then rolled her eyes in exasperation _sometimes I wonder if Shizuru is playing with me all along. She keeps on kissing me when I want her to learn of that night light…and now she's pointing on the night light when I want her to kiss me! Kami! Why send me a woman like her…_ she thought and then looked at Shizuru's mischievous looked directed at her_ and yet I can't help but fall into those crimson eyes deeper and deeper! She's making me crazy!!!_

Her internal rant was interrupted by Shizuru placing her moist lips over Natsuki's. This time, it wasn't a peck, it wasn't silly or playful. Natsuki could feel the nervousness from the other woman; she could feel the want…the desire

_Arigato Kami-sama!_

Natsuki wounded her arms on the taller woman and pushed Shizuru to her back, she then deepened the kiss, putting her tongue into action. This caused Shizuru's eyes to widen and her lips to part. The opportunity strikes hence Natsuki's tongue delved inside the wolf devil woman's own…

_**Why…this…feeling…Natsuki, why….**_ Shizuru's jumbled thought as she savored the taste of Natsuki's tongue inside her mouth, _**does Natsuki want me to bite on her…kinky but**_ Shizuru smiled as the thought entered her mind and she bit hard

"AWWWW!!!" Natsuki jerked back removing her now aching tongue from Shizuru's mouth, "The hell? Why did you bite my tongue?" Natsuki asked as she tried hard to alleviate the pain

Shizuru looked like a chastised puppy, "But didn't Natsuki want me bite tongue that's why she feed me tongue?"

Natsuki's eyes widened and it dawned on her that Shizuru has no idea about it. With an aching tongue, she flopped down on the bed and looked at the ceiling

"Sorry Natsuki, Shizuru didn't…"

The blue haired woman could hear the desperation on the taller woman's voice, she knew the older woman was shocked by her reaction and she'll be crying any moment now. She turned on her side to face Shizuru whose tears started falling down from her eyes

"Shhh," Natsuki cradled the woman's body close to her, "its okay. I'm sorry I kind' a yelled at you when it's not your fault…"

"Shizuru hurt Natsuki!" Shizuru said wailing and then buried her head on Natsuki's shoulder

"No, Shizuru did not hurt Natsuki. Natsuki is stupid to not teach Shizuru first!" The blue haired woman said in a Mikoto and Shizuru way

Silence (except for the sniffing sound coming form the HiME)

"Natsu-ki _sniff_ will teach_ sniff_ Shizuru eat tongue?"

That caused the smaller woman to laugh and shook her head, "No, I will teach you how to kiss!"

Shizuru scowled despite her sniffing, "But _sniff_ Natsuki already_ sniff_ taught Shizuru_ sniff_ kiss!"

Natsuki leaned forward and placed a kiss on Shizuru's forehead, "That's right, but there are different kind and types of kisses, and that's what I'm going to teach you!"

Silence

"Really?" Natsuki nodded. "Then Natsuki won't shout at Shizuru if I bite?"

"I will bite back if you do after teaching you!" Natsuki replied before the two snuggled closer while softly laughing

"I won't bite then!"

"Good!"

XXX

"**I'm not letting that woman take Shizuru from me!"**__Tomoe said after hitting the marble tile covering the veranda's baluster

Ain looked at Tomoe and shook her head, **"You should admit defeat Tomoe. In my eyes, it looks like that young version of Kruger is winning without even trying."**

"**I agree with Ain." **Erstin was seated on the ground. The four HiMEs were resting outside the veranda and gave themselves time to think of what happened earlier

"**I tell you, when Kruger found out about Shizuru being molested by that impostor…"**

"**How many times have Mikoto told you that none of them are impostors?! When are you going to stick the idea inside that thing you called brain?" **Haruka yelled at the green haired woman

"**You're out of line Armitage…"**__Tomoe

"**No! You're outside the line!" **Haruka said pointing at Tomoe stepping on the red line made by the shiny tiles that was the floor of the veranda

Tomoe rolled her eyes while Ain and Erstin laughed softly

"**Armitage is right, you're out of line Tomoe!"** Ain said grinning

"**See? I'm right. Besides, who amongst us is the older one? You're a new and budding HiME and we have been HiME far longer than you! We know when we are defeated; we know when we are winning!" **Haruka said in her most arrogant voice

"**I'll second Haruka on that." **Ain said, **"But mocking aside, you are way out of line Tomoe. The young Kruger lookalike is not molesting Shizuru, in fact from the way I see it, it was Shizuru who keeps on coming at her." **she looked at the green haired woman, sneering **"If you were to ask me though, I do know why you keep on thinking bad things about that Natsuki. You met a real threat to Shizuru's attention. A threat greater than Mikoto and that your inner self could sense that you cannot win over her."**

Silence

"**I will not lose to that woman! You see how I pounded her to the ground. Do you think she could match my skills?" **Tomoe asked

"**But getting married and being happy does not only rely on skills Tomoe. Not all great hunters found their perfect mate, not all of them found the love they wanted so much." ** Erstin explained

"**Kruger did."** Tomoe mumbled

"**Not everyone is Kruger, and you're definitely not her." ** Ain said, **"There's more to Kruger than meets the eye Tomoe. Our leader is not just a huntress, there's more inside of her than what you see when she's in action. Kruger the Chief is different from Kruger the family HiME."** (2) Ain explained

This statement was awarded by two nodding blonde heads

"**She will still be mine when I win the hunting competition."** Tomoe said not looking at her companions

"**I thought I was the one with a very hard head. Maybe I should tell Yukino that there's someone who outdone me on that hard headedness department." ** Haruka frowned, **"You're not even sure if there will be a hunting competition when Shizuru comes back at HiME. Kruger might grant Shizuru's hand on that Natsuki already! So what competition are you talking about?!"**

Tomoe turned around and looked back, **"Then I will ask Kruger to have one. That lookalike do not love Shizuru the way I do!"**

Ain sighed, **"Yeah she doesn't that I know."** That earned a glare from two blonde heads and a smile from Tomoe. Ain looked at Tomoe and shook her head, **"That's because you're kind of love is the selfish one Tomoe and it's nothing compared to that Natsuki."**

Haruka and Erstin grinned while Tomoe seethed in anger

"**Just watch and see! When the time comes and Shizuru needs saving, that lookalike will cower in a corner and will leave Shizuru to die!"** Tomoe shouted before she turned around again to look at the horizon

"**That we will have to see…"** Erstin whispered

XXX

Mikoto was lying on a prone position and was oblivious to the room around her. The softness of the bed, the gentle caress of the satin mattress cover, the nice breeze coming from the window and the firm yet gentle pressure on her naked back is lulling her deeper and deeper to sleep

Naked back

Gentle, firm pressure…

Mikoto's closed eyes opened as it dawned on her that she did fell on her bed fully clothed…so how come…

_**Rapist!**_

Mikoto suddenly turned around causing the one straddling her buttocks to stumble sideward and onto her bed. The half naked huntress took the opportunity to straddle the 'rapist' who she heard caused an 'eeping' sound and pulled the 'rapist's' hands above, pinning them with her own little, but strong hands

"Rapist!" Mikoto shouted and was about to hit the culprit with her head when she heard a familiar voice

"NO!!! Mikoto-chan!"

Mikoto's eyes widened and she started blinking her sleep covered eyes, "MAI!" The fiery haired woman nodded her head as her eyes focused on the smaller woman's half naked form straddling her, "What Mai doing? I could have killed Mai!" the smaller woman chastised without releasing the other woman's arms

"I…I…" Mai's face was so red from the small mounds readily presented to her, raising up and down slightly as the younger woman tried to take in more air, "I…"

"Mai? You're face is so red are you okay?" Mikoto asked grinning

Mai nodded, "I…I…"

"Mai must not feel alright, Mai can't talk well!"

_Who the hell could talk when you're presented with a god-like body like yours Mikoto! You're going to kill me whether by punching me, beheading me or from exciting me!_ Mai thought

"I…I'mokayjustgivingMikotomassage!" the fiery haired woman said in one breath

"Mikoto don't understand…" Mikoto loosened her grip when she started thinking of what the older woman said and that gave Mai the opportunity to push the smaller woman off her and to her back, "MAI!"

And Mikoto's squeal was halted by Mai catching Mikoto's lips with hers. A little more time and the fiery haired woman deepened the kiss which the younger woman reciprocated

"Mai…" Mikoto whispered when their lips parted

"Mikoto is a great kisser…" Mai said, her purple colored eyes meeting the hungry amber eyes of Mikoto

"Well trained…" Mikoto said blushing; she has a grin on her face though

"I…" Mai smiled and removed the braided hair away from Mikoto's face, "I like to make Mikoto feel better and Nao suggested I give you a massage, that was what I was doing and I'm not trying to ra…"

Mikoto puts a finger across Mai's lips, "Mikoto don't mind if Mai tried to rape me. Mikoto likes to touch Mai, and Mikoto likes Mai to touch her!" the young huntress declared, the hunger in her eyes increasing in intensity

"I…I would love to touch Mikoto too…" Mikoto took Mai's hand after saying this and placed it on one of her exposed mound

"Is Mikoto chest enough? Mine not big like Mai…"

"More than enough…" Mai said as if she was hypnotized, she leaned forward and place a kiss on that very same mound, "You're more than enough Mikoto…"

"Good!" Mikoto said cheerfully, "Then Mikoto will see Mai's?"

Mai released the breast in her hand and straightened up her body, she straddled the smaller yet stronger woman and she started undoing her pajama top, slowly revealing her bra clad chest. Once the top was undone, Mikoto reached out for both mound and felt the lacy brassiere in her hands

"This is…"

"A bra…it's a support." Mai explained as she guides the younger woman's hands on her breast, she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes when the huntress pressed harder on a very sensitive part of her chest.

"I love Mai's sound." Mikoto said continuing her ministrations causing the fiery haired woman to create more purring sound, "Like cat…" Mikoto said then she sat up and the huntress' head was now leveled with Mai's soft mounds. Mikoto's mouth directly facing Mai's hardened nipples.

"Mikoto…" Mai purred the huntress' name

"I love Mai say my name…"

Mai opened her eyes to look at Mikoto's lust filled amber orbs, "Mikoto," she whispered before she opened her bra's clasp from her back and slowly removing the clothing off her, revealing her half naked body to the smaller woman, she then leaned forward and caught Mikoto's lips with hers as the two once again shared a passionate, lust filled kiss. "Mikoto's kiss is intense..." Mai whispered once their lips separated again

"Got good training," Mikoto said smiling, her hands started rubbing Mai's exposed mounds causing the older woman to gasp, the action made the younger woman to intensify her ministrations giving the fiery haired woman more pleasurable feelings that runs down her center. Mai started moving her covered lower half against Mikoto's lap…

"Train me then…" Mai purred on Mikoto's lips and the next words were replaced by a loud moan when the smaller woman's mouth found one aching nipple and sucked on it, "Mi…ko…to,"

Seconds, minutes, hours…Mai has no recollection as to how long Mikoto has been giving both her breast the right attention, a very powerful feeling descended upon her and she could feel a climax coming when all the younger woman did was pay homage to her hardened, very sensitive breast

"Kami…Mikoto I…I…" The fiery haired woman wasn't able to complete any sentences as her mind was clouded by waves and waves of pleasure

"Mikoto wants Mai…" The younger woman declared once her mouth freed Mai's breast

The older woman nodded and lifted herself while Mikoto started removing the older woman's remaining clothes

"Mai beautiful!" Mikoto said after eyeing the very exposed woman above her

"Arigato…" Mai whispered giving the younger woman goose bumps all over. The word was followed by Mai's hand stroking the younger woman's front from her neck down to her well toned abdomen that caused the younger one to close her eyes and savor the feeling. Mai started grinding her hips, making her wet center to rub with Mikoto's lap, "I'm removing this…" Mai whispered again as her hands that was now on the younger woman's abdomen started working on liberating Mikoto's lower half, while her other hand pulled the huntress for another heated kiss

"Mai,"

After exposing all of Mikoto, Mai's hand that has undone Mikoto's clothes joined that of the huntress and she started guiding the younger woman's hand towards her aching center, "Touch me…" Mai said after releasing Mikoto's lips.

The huntress' eyes opened when she felt her hand being led to Mai's wet center, two of her fingers were led inside of Mai

"Gently Mikoto…I haven't done this before…"

The huntress nodded getting what Mai wanted her to do. She gently inserted her fingers inside Mai who gasped at the sudden filling sensation and slight pain. Mikoto's amber eyes were focused on Mai's face, memorizing all the expressions the woman above her was making, "Very beautiful…like goddess…" Mikoto said before making her thumb joins the other two fingers to find for Mai's 'bell',

"MIKOTO!" The older woman squealed when Mikoto successfully found Mai's bell. The older woman started grinding her hips faster against Mikoto's invading fingers as the pressure builds up within her, "Kami…"

The woman underneath leaned forward and once again put a nipple inside her mouth as she increased her thrust that now matches Mai's rhythm, "Motto…" Mai moaned and the younger woman complied as she added another finger

"Mikoto…"

"Mikoto love touching Mai." Mikoto said once her moth was free

"Ahhh….uhn…wa-watashi…uhn…kuro…zu…MIKOTO!" She screamed before Mai thrust her hips one last time then her body stiffened as she finally climaxed

The two women collapsed on the bed, with Mikoto underneath the heaving fiery haired woman

"Mikoto love Mai…" the younger woman whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Mai's temple

Mai smiled and slightly pulled away from Mikoto to look into those amber eyes, "Is Mikoto saying the truth?" Mai smiled when the younger woman nodded her head, "Then Mikoto has no feelings for Shizuru?"

Mikoto frowned, "Mikoto is Shizuru's friend. Mikoto love Shizuru because Shizuru friend but Mikoto love Mai more than friends!"

The confession brought tears to Mai's eyes, "You have no idea how much I love you Mikoto!" Mai said before burying her face on the younger woman's shoulder

Silence

"Mikoto not happy…" The younger girl said out of nowhere causing the older woman to pull away in bewilderment

"But I thought…"

"Mai left Mikoto hot. Mikoto turn!"

It made the fiery haired woman laugh, "Give me a minute…"

"NOW!"

The older woman eeped when the younger one pushed her on her back, taking Mai's hand and leading it to her wet center, "Mai gentle! Mikoto great kisser but not mate with anyone yet!"

"Awww…" Mai pouted and her finger pinched Mikoto's 'bell' once she found it without any warning

"MAI!"

XXX

The red headed Yuuki and the raven haired Harada were left alone in their room and the action between Mikoto and Mai didn't escaped their radar. Nao and Chie were grinning when they realized that the two women did not close their veranda's door and their window, hence the moan, the squeal and the sounds created by Mai reverberated outside causing the two to hear all of it. 'It' also left the two giggling until they fell asleep to the sound of Mai's begging Mikoto for 'motto-motto'.

XXX

The early morning was usually a peaceful one for the four friends

Usually

Green orbs with matching red hair started opening since the feeling of the heat coming from the sun seeped in her skin. That same green orbs widened along with her mouth before her vocal cords started making the sound of

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

The scream caused one raven haired woman to be pulled from her sleep and her brown eyes widened at the scene beside her causing her to suddenly jumped out of her futon, taking with her her blanket which she hurriedly put under her nose to prevent the blood from spilling to the room's floor…

The same scream caused one door to open with a 'blag' as one blue haired woman entered holding a baton in her hand and shouted, "Ojou-sama!!!"

The usual peaceful morning at the Kuga mansion was broken this day…

-End Chapter 9-

Hehehe…I know you all have suspicion as to what happened at the end! Next chap will be post Maikoto (cause they'll never hear the end of it!), what's the last scene about and how did it happen, and Natsuki teaching Shizuru the different kisses…on how? Well you got to find out (the scene I'll be making here will be inspired by the Chinese Movie "The Greatest Lover" starring Anita Mui and Chow Yun Fat).

(1)Kubo – nippa hut. The usual kind of house Filipino used in the older times. There are still some but they are more modernized and sturdier. Most of these houses are made from bamboos and nippa leaves!

(2)I was about to write family man, but Kruger is not a man and I don't want to use family woman (it sounds corny to me) so I just used family HiME!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh yes…this is the second story I'm updating. I'll probably update my three Mai HiME fictions, two chapters each before I update my KIGO stories.

I do not own Mentos…but someone told me that it's nice to use when one is trying how to learn how to do the French kiss. The method here is not proven to be effective so don't do it unless you just want to have fun or something, and please…don't use coin!

Needs new beta…lol

Unedited

**WOLF DEVIL WOMAN**

Chapter 10

The night was colder than usual, much colder when they were still out in the forest so the HiMEs decided to sleep inside the room assigned to them. Windows remained open as they let the cool night air pass in and out. The stillness of the night was broken though by the constant moans, squeals and purrs coming from one room the HiMEs knew from whom.

"**I can't believe Mikoto gets to mate here!"** Haruka said a bit loudly while trying to cover her ears from the noises

"**I can't believe Mikoto could actually get someone to mate here rather than at HiME."** Ain seconded, **"Can you see how gorgeous the women here are? I can't believe Mikoto's luck!"** the heated HiME added before she sat up with a grin

"**Oi…I don't like the way you are grinning Ain!"** Haruka said looking at the brunette beside her

Tomoe who was quietly watching the two sighed, **"I know what's in your mind Ain, you must be so hot you need someone in your bed."** Tomoe declared, **"Behave Ain, this is not our turf and if I may guess, that grin of yours meant you saw someone to prey on."** Tomoe said scowling at the older HiME

"**Oh…I think Ain has her eyes on that feisty red head, the one being followed by that gorgeous cyan haired woman?"** Erstin offered the information

"**Oh the one we almost cut the head off?"** Haruka asked and Erstin nodded

"**Oi I'm not part of the 'beheading' team!"** Ain said before standing up and walking out of her own futon

"**Oi!"** Haruka called out, **"You had your spear pointed on her neck too and where the hell do you think you're going?"** Haruka shouted without moving her body from her soft futon

Ain looked back at the three HiMEs lying on their mattresses and smirked, **"I got an itch I can't scratch…got to find a way to make it go away!"** Ain said before turning around and leaving the others

"**OI! Don't make any more problems for us! AIN!" **Haruka yelled and was about to stand when Tomoe stopped her

"**I'm sure the red head's guardian will not let anything bad happen to that woman."** Tomoe said calmly

"**I agree with Tomoe!"**Erstin said smiling

"**I'm sure we'll never hear the end of this chivalry between those two!"**Haruka mumbled

Erstin laughed softly, **"I think you mean rivalry Haruka."**

Tomoe smirked when she felt Haruka looked over her to eye Erstin, **"I told you not to go Yukino on me!"** Haruka yelled before she goes back to her previous position, **"I'm not standing up to take Ain away from that woman."** She said with a huffed

A soft giggle from Erstin and a 'tsk' from Tomoe was the answer

XXX

Ain was pacing back and forth in front of Mikoto's room. She could clearly hear the two's mating sound and it made her antsier, the itch more pronounced…she wanted to get in the room, seduce the two for a probable threesome but she knew Mikoto will kill her plus she still has morals in her and she will not make such a move to degrade her being a HiME.

The problem was that not even her making some motions took the 'feeling' away _**damn you Mikoto!**_ She screamed inside her head. She looked down at her sweating body; the air at the hall was humid compared to the air inside the room they were in. Her constant moving made it more humid and her perspiration increased…but despite the heat, she could still feel her aching, hard nipples brushing against her clothed body. She could still sense the throbbing pain down her center, _**Bathala help me!**_She prayed in her head. (1)

Moving away from the room that sent her body aching feelings yet pleasurable, her feet took her to a room she has no recollection as to whom…she frowned when she found the door slightly ajar. Like a thief in the night, she stealthily stepped closer to the door and quietly pushed the door open…slowly

Her frown was suddenly replaced by a wide grin as her eyes were gifted by the sight of the red headed woman she'd been trying to seduce all day…the sight of the woman that has not left her mind since the time she laid eyes on her

"**Pinagpala!"** she softly exclaimed (2)

She stood there at the foot of Nao's futon…watching the red head as she drift off to sleep, **"Beautiful…"**She said softly then she noticed the other woman sleeping beside the red head. She smiled when she realized that it wasn't the cyan haired woman who keeps on getting in between her and the beautiful red head. Slowly Ain went to her knees then she started crawling on all fours, slowly getting closer to the sleeping red head.

Sweat dropping from her face as she tried hard to suppress the feeling inside her…a thankful whisper left her lips when the purring and the moaning sounds from Mikoto's room halted, and suddenly…Ain felt the heat of her surrounding

_**How come their room is hotter than the room where we stayed in? Or are we used to sleeping on a colder surrounding than these women?**_ A thought comes to her mind and she grinned. Knowing now that the room is hotter than her usual, she started taking off her clothes…mind made up, she crawled closer to the red head and then she laid her body prone and above the sleeping red head

"Miyu…" the red head mumbled when her weight rested on Nao

_**Hmmm who is Miyu?**_ Ain asked and suddenly the feeling of jealousy erupted in her_** if Mikoto were able to find her mate…then I shall make you mine…sooner**_ she smiled_** at least before we go back to HiME**_ another smile etched on her face

Then suddenly…sleep overcomes her

XXX

Ain woke up to the high pitched sound of Nao's scream

…and the sudden feeling of two strong hands pulling her off of her lovely red head and the voice shouting "OJOU-SAMA!"

XXX

The breakfast table was unusually quiet. The four visiting HiMEs were seated at one side of the table, while the permanent residents, including Shizuru and Mikoto were seated on the other side. Yuuki Himeko was sitting beside Saeko who took the center of the long table. (3) She was seated along with the visiting HiMEs. Miyu and Fumi were invited to join the breakfast table and they were on the same side of the visiting HiMEs as well.

"This is such a wonderful morning." Saeko said breaking the silence. She then looked at Mikoto for her to translate

Mikoto swallowed hard, **"Isang napakagandang umaga."** Mikoto translated then looked at Saeko and nodded her head

Saeko smiled at Mikoto and then looked at Nao who was sporting five finger marks on one cheek. She then looked at Miyu who has a shiner on one eye plus a cut lip and lastly, she looked at Ain who only has finger marks on her neck.

"I think my daughter has gained many suitors these days." Himeko said looking at Nao with a grin.

Miyu who understood blushed and focused her eyes on her soup

"**I'm taking my red head home."** Ain said out of nowhere

Mikoto's eyes widened at Ain's sudden declaration. Haruka suddenly coughed out the soup she has on her mouth, Tomoe just looked at Ain in bewilderment and Erstin dropped her spoon

"**Ara, Ate **Ain** you cannot bring home **Nao,** Can't you see she's already taken?"** Shizuru said in their language then her eyes travelled to Miyu

"What is she talking about?" Miyu said suspecting that the brunette HiME said something bad especially when she heard Nao's name being mentioned by Shizuru

"Mikoto?" Mai looked at her lover inquisitively

Mikoto swallowed hard again and her face reddened, "Ain…Ain wanted to take Nao to HiME."

"WHAT?!" Natsuki, Chie, Mai and Miyu asked

"Don't hit!" Mikoto said raising her arms to ward off any incoming hit

"What the hell is she talking about? She's not taking Nao ojou-sama with her! Not now, not ever!" Miyu said angrily

The sudden outburst caused the red head to blush deep

"**Ara Ate **Ain** what are you thinking?"** Shizuru asked again

Ain frowned for the first time since she stepped foot on the mansion, **"I want her to be my mate!"**

That declaration stunned all the HiMEs

"What did she said?" Himeko asked a bit worried for her daughter

"Ate Ain said she want Nao to be her mate." Shizuru explained

"Mate?" Natsuki asked

Mikoto grinned widely and looked at Mai

The action didn't go unnoticed by Chie and Nao and this caused Nao's eyes to widen in horror, "The hell! I'm not having sex with that woman!" Nao said standing up and pointing a finger on Ain

"What the hell are you talking about?" Saeko asked

"Mating! The one this woman is saying is about her mating with me! I'm not going to have sex with her!" she said

Tomoe looked at Ain and grinned. She then leaned sideward and whispered, **"As you've said, we HiMEs should know when we are losing or when we are winning…from the look of her she's not going to mate with you unlike that other red head who mated with Mikoto."** She ended before straightening her body

Ain glared at Tomoe, **"Our situation is not the same…that red head is free, she's not owned by anyone!"** Ain said angrily at Tomoe which was heard by the others

"**Ain…"**

Ain then looked at Mikoto then at Nao, **"Translate this **Mikoto**…ask that beauty if someone owns her already? Has she surrendered her heart to anyone yet?"**

The small HiME looked at Nao, "Ain wants to know, someone already own you? You surrender your heart to anyone?" Mikoto translated

Nao frowned, "Why do I need to answer that?"

Mikoto sighed, "Because she'll keep coming at you if you still free. If you engage or in love with another, she stop. If you're free she make move to take you HiME and mate!"

"WHAT!" the four friends asked simultaneously

Miyu on the other hand was looking at the brunette HiME with an intent to kill. She then looked at Nao waiting for what the red head is about to say

"Nao?" Himeko called out while looking at her daughter

"I…"

"Nao-chan…"Mai whispered

Nao frowned and looked at Mai, "This is all your fault!" she suddenly blurted out

"What?" Mai asked with wide eyes, "Why was it my fault this thing happened to you?"

"Why? WHY?!" Nao's eyes narrowed, "If you didn't have sex with Mikoto last night that woman…" she pointed a finger on Ain, "…will not have any idea of mating with me!"

The information caused Mai and Mikoto's face to turn red

"The hell?" Natsuki blurted out, "You…" her emerald orbs focused on Mai's blushing face, "You really did it with Mikoto?" she squealed

"Congratulations Mai-san!" Fumi said smiling at the fiery haired woman

"Oi…how did you know? Did you watch while they mated?" Natsuki asked

"Watch? We don't need to watch. That two were too loud everyone heard their moans, purrs and squeal!" Chie replied

Mai wished for the floor to swallow her up right there and then

"Mikoto…motto-motto!" Nao imitated

"Chotto!" Mai yelled, "Why is this about me suddenly? Nao! What are you going to say?"

Silence as the others looked at the red head

"I…"she looked at Miyu then at Ain, "I'm sorry…Ain is it?" she said, "I…I…someone own my heart already…Gomen…"

Ain looked at Mikoto for translation but deep inside she knew what the red head meant and Mikoto confirmed it by nodding her head. Ain in return nodded her head before standing up and leaving the room.

Silence

"Ara…then Natsuki mate with Shizuru too?" Shizuru asked with her sweetest smile

Natsuki coughed out the coffee she took in after Shizuru's question, "Shizuru!" she said then looked at her mother

"Don't look at me Natsuki. She's a present from Nao, Chie and Mai right? Don't ask me what to do if she wants to mate with you!" Saeko said before grinning

"'kaasan!"

"Natsuki mate with Shizuru?" Shizuru asked enthusiastically

The remark made one green haired HiME to frown though _**I'm not letting you touch her that way!**_ Tomoe thought

"Shizuru!"

XXX

Nao, Mai, Natsuki and Chie were on the living room couches. The HiMEs along with Mikoto and Shizuru were outside. Mikoto and Shizuru decided to tour the four HiMEs around to show them their favorite spot. Himeko and Saeko were on the library, Fumi went back to the kitchen to supervise the workers there. The four has no idea where Miyu went, she just disappeared after breakfast

"Motto-motto!" Nao said imitating Mai's tone of voice the night before

Mai frowned and threw a small throw pillow on Nao, "Stop it!"

Natsuki shook her head, "I thought I was the fastest between the two of us!" Natsuki said smiling, "What with all the kissing and all the hugging? And here you are outdoing me by finally doing everything in one go!" the blue haired princess said

"And I thought I'll be the first one to lose my 'precious' since I'm the one anticipating the 'sex' thing with Aoi-chan for long now!" Chie said shaking her head

"OI! Can we stop talking about me and Mikoto already?"

The three other occupants of the living room shook their heads no, "If you have been more careful, we would not be in this situation!" Chie said grinning

"It wasn't my intention to have sex with Mikoto! I was there to give her a massage just as Nao suggested so I did not bother closing the window and the veranda!" Mai said exasperatedly

"Yeah…so it wasn't in your plan so when Mikoto poke you on the side, you spread your legs and give in?" Nao asked

"OI! It wasn't like that!" Mai's face was so red

"So what's it like then?" Natsuki

"Natsuki!" Mai wailed, "Look…if Shizuru is presented to you half naked…and tells you she wanted to have you…are you going to refuse?" Mai asked the blue haired woman

Silence

"If it was Aoi…I'll absolutely say yes! You can have me anyway you want Aoi-chan!" Chie answered in a playful manner

"Hey…you'll probably say yes to any woman who asks you that!" Nao teased

"Oi!"

Natsuki sighed, "Okay…I got your point. I almost made it with Shizuru yesterday if she didn't bit my tongue." Natsuki confessed

"See?" Mai

Silence

Mai looked at Natsuki, "She bit your tongue? While you were kissing her she bit your tongue?"

Natsuki frowned, "Yes, it seems she has no idea how to kiss that way." Natsuki said then looked at Mai with hopeful look in her emerald eyes, "Don't tell me Mikoto didn't bite?"

Mai shook her head no, "In fact, Mikoto is a great kisser! God…she really did well and…" Mai blushed when she noticed her slipped

"You don't have to tell us…we heard you remember?" Nao said

"NAO!"

The three friends laughed and was joined by Mai later

Silence

It was then Chie and Natsuki who noticed Miyu standing straight just outside the door to the living room. She was looking at Nao with hopeful eyes.

Chie smiled at Miyu who smiled back when the cyan haired woman saw the raven haired one looking at her. She then called Nao's attention and directed her focus on Miyu. The red head blushed after seeing Miyu looking at her.

Nao excused herself, stood up and approached the waiting woman. "Miyu?"

The cyan haired woman did not reply instead, she held her hand out to Nao and when the red head reached for it, she turned around and ran towards the back door that leads to the garden, pulling with her Nao.

XXX

"Miyu?" Nao asked once they were alone at the garden, "What's wrong?"

Miyu did not said anything, she just looked at Nao, raised her hand and started tracing the finger marks on her cheek, "Gomen ojou-sama…" she said

Nao smiled and held on Miyu's hand that was on her cheek, "It's okay I deserve it." Nao replied

The cyan haired woman shook her head no, "I don't have any right to hurt you…"

"You don't mean it. It was for that woman but she dodge well. Don't berate yourself on something you don't mean to do."

"I still hurt you…"

"You protected me and that's enough reason for me not to get mad at you." Nao said releasing Miyu's hand, "Besides, I don't think there's any way I could get mad at you."

"Nao-ojousama?"

Silence

"Someone owns your heart already?" Miyu asked suddenly and she was answered by a nod of her head

Miyu nodded back, a sad look on her face, "I understand." She said before smiling, "I hope he or she will make you happy ojou-sama." She said before turning around

Silence

Miyu was slowly walking away from Nao when the red head ran after the retreating cyan haired woman, pulled the woman to a stop and turned Miyu to face her,

"I was hoping that _she'll_ make me happy." Nao said once Miyu looked at her, and before Miyu could say something, Nao tiptoed, wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck and captured Miyu's lips on her own

_Nao ojou-sama is kissing me…like this_ Miyu thought as she returns the kiss with fervor

_Miyu is kissing me back…she's kissing me back…_ Nao thought and she tightened her hold on Miyu while they exchange a very passionate kiss

"Miyu…" Nao was looking dazedly at Miyu's red orbs once the kiss ended, "You have always owned my heart Miyu…"

"Ojou-sama…"

"Nao…just Nao Miyu." The red head said before pulling the taller woman's head and once again caught Miyu's lips with hers

Unbeknownst to the two…a certain brunette HiME was watching afar…

"**Giving up?"** The green haired HiME said

Ain looked at Tomoe and smiled, **"The difference between us Tomoe: I know when I'm defeated and I know when to give up."** Ain said before turning her back on Tomoe and walked away

"**She's not Shizuru…and I'm not you."** Tomoe said softly before following the older HiME

XXX

It was another tiring day. The HiMEs decided that they will be leaving the mansion after this night leaving Shizuru and Mikoto since the chestnut haired HiME has not yet recovered 100 percent. They are leaving Mikoto to protect Shizuru and since Mikoto does not want to leave Mai's side, Mikoto and Shizuru will return to HiME once the chestnut haired woman could finally travel far.

Though it was tiring for everyone…well almost everyone, Natsuki was anticipating this time as she prepared her 'visual aid' to teach Shizuru how to do the 'french' kiss…and this is just the right time for her to teach the taller woman…

No one to interrupt

And they were on the perfect spot…just in case she too got lucky

She grinned and silently congratulated herself, looked at the wolf pup lying on her bed and watching her prepare her puppets

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called out after entering the blue haired woman's room. Her eyes darted around to find four large Daikons standing on a table and are being held by a wood. "What does a **labanos** doing here?" she asked

"Labanos?"

Shizuru nodded and pointed at the four large daikons, "Labanos!"

"Oh!" Natsuki smiled and faced her ward, "I'm going to teach you how to do the French kiss!" Natsuki replied eagerly

"French kiss?" Shizuru asked with a frown

"Yes! The kiss we did…tongue eating?" Natsuki explained

"OHHH!" Shizuru clapped her hand excitedly, "Natsuki teach Shizuru how eat tongue?"

"NO! Natsuki teach Shizuru how to use tongue when we kiss!"

"Hai!" Shizuru excitedly answered

"Okay!" Natsuki then pushed Shizuru so that she stand in front of the four daikons, she pointed at the made up mouth of the daikons, "See this slit?" she asked and smiled when Shizuru nodded, "We will pretend that these slits are mouths or lips!"

Shizuru nodded in understanding, "What Shizuru do?"

Natsuki grinned, "Inside these mouths are a piece of mentos." Natsuki said smiling

"Mentos?" Shizuru asked

Instead of explaining, Natsuki gave Shizuru a piece and motioned for Shizuru to eat it. Shizuru did as instructed and once the candy was finished she leaked her lips and smiled at Natsuki, "Mentos delicious!" Shizuru said pouting

Natsuki shook her head, "Ah-ah, you're not going to get one from me, If you want one you have to get the mentos in each of the mouth!"

Shizuru grinned and hurriedly stepped closer to the first daikon, she raised a hand to get the mentos inside but her hand was stopped by Natsuki, "Natsuki?" Shizuru said pouting

The blue haired woman shook her head no, "You cannot use your hand or finger to get it, you have to use your mouth…especially your tongue to get it!"

Shizuru's eyes widened and looked at Natsuki, "No hands?"

"No hands…" Natsuki grinned, "And to make sure that you're not going to cheat…" Natsuki brought out a hanky, "I'll have to tie your hands at your back!"

"Natsuki!"

"No pouting!" Natsuki said before taking the taller woman's hands and tied them lightly on her back

Shizuru was pouting as she looked at the daikons in front of her

"Do you want to learn or not?" Natsuki asked

Shizuru pouted more but she nodded, "Labanos too high!" Shizuru whined

"Okay!" Natsuki adjusted the woods supporting the daikons, "Okay?"

Shizuru nodded

"Remember Shizuru…used your mouth or your tongue only!"

Shizuru looked determined as she nodded her head

The blue haired woman stepped back and let Shizuru advanced. Once near, Shizuru slightly bent her knees so that her mouth will be at the level of the slit of the first daikon. She tried using her mouth first, but seeing that the hole made between the slits was too small to accommodate her mouth, she brought out her tongue and inserted it into the daikon's mouth. She moved her tongue a bit to find the piece of candy and when her tongue tasted it she removed her tongue out and faced Natsuki

"Natsuki…mentos there! Taste it!" Shizuru said joyfully

"Good! Then get it Shizuru!" Natsuki said

"But hands tied!"

Natsuki frowned, "You get it using your tongue! Come on you can do it!"

Shizuru nodded again and with a determined look she once again bent her knees a little and inserted her tongue inside the daikon, moving her tongue slowly to where she first tasted the candy. She was getting frustrated when the candy starts sliding off her tongue when she was about to get it, in turn, her tongue started moving faster and harder. When after 5 minutes the candy didn't budge, Shizuru took out her tongue and faced Shizuru

"Natsuki! Mentos don't come out! Natsuki lying to me!" Shizuru whined

"Hey I'm not!" Natsuki defended

"Then why Shizuru can't get mentos?"

Natsuki exhaled, "It's because your tongue is stiff and you're hurrying it!"

"Natsuki show me!" Shizuru demanded

"Hai!Hai!" Natsuki said stepping closer. She then did what she instructed Shizuru to do, with her tongue she was able to extract the mentos from the mouth of the daikon and showed it to Shizuru, "See? You have to be patient, slowly and lightly but surely!" Natsuki said

Shizuru nodded and once again, with determined look in her face inserted her tongue on the second daikon, this time though, Shizuru moved her tongue slowly, as if gliding inside the daikon's mouth, her tongue moving with certain fluidity and soon…Shizuru was able to extract the candy

"Shizuru did!" the chestnut haired woman happily said while she started jumping with joy

"Good!"

Silence afterwards

"Will I do same here?" Shizuru asked pointing her lips on the third daikon

"Well yes…but that one is harder."

"Why?"

"The candy is a bit embedded on the hole."

"What I do?"

"For you to get the candy…you have to suck it a bit."

"Suck?"

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" Natsuki asked and Shizuru nodded

Natsuki smiled and started doing the third daikon…and once she felt the candy a bit liberated from being embedded after sucking, she used her tongue once again to get it.

Shizuru was watching Natsuki intently and when Natsuki finished, she nodded with far more concentration and do what Natsuki did, this time on the fourth daikon.

Natsuki was all smiles as she watched Shizuru sucked on the daikon with all her concentration. Not 3 minutes after Shizuru started, the chestnut haired woman suddenly stood up and made some gasping motion

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki ran at Shizuru's aid at once, removing the hanky from the taller woman's hands. Shizuru clutched on her throat, gasping for air before she collapsed on the floor, "SHIZURU! I told you to just suck a bit!" Natsuki said as she hovered over the fainted body of Shizuru, opened the taller woman's mouth, puts her mouth over Shizuru's and was about to start resuscitation measures when she felt a tongue sliding inside her mouth

Natsuki jerked away from Shizuru and her eyes widened when she saw a mischievous wild woman leaking her lips

"Ara…Natsuki mouth taste like mentos!"

"SHIZURU!"

(1)God help me

(2)Blessed

(3) The one were fathers or grand fathers use to seat, we call that kabisera here I'm not sure what in English


	11. Chapter 11

Heartfelt thanks to everyone following this story as well as my other stories. Arigato gozaimasu minna-san.

Unedited

**WOLF DEVILWOMAN**

Chapter 11

The HiMEs said their goodbyes to the people of the Kuga Mansion, four different emotions surfaced during their departure, Haruka was glad that she'll be able to come home and see her Yukino once again, she was also glad to have met nice people and glad that she has a story to tell her little one and the other huntresses that didn't come with them. Erstin was glad as well for she will be able to see Nina and was excited to tell the young 'Kruger' about two other women who looks just like her 'nay'. She felt blessed to have known fine and good women that are not from the HiME tribe and was ecstatic to learn their language (Mikoto promised to teach her when she and Shizuru comes back to HiME). Tomoe wasn't ecstatic to leave Shizuru behind, she would have stayed if not for the chestnut haired HiME growling at her and pushing her out of the mansion so she too could go back, so the green haired HiME can't do anything else but to acquiesce. Ain was sporting a neutral facial expression but unlike the first time she set foot at the mansion, she wasn't playful and was obviously distancing herself from the red headed woman with or without Miyu by her side.

Shizuru and Mikoto almost felt the same. Mikoto was happy that she will be finally left alone with Mai. Shizuru on the other hand was happy being with _her_ Natsuki but a part of her was sad that she could not go back home yet to see her 'nay' and mother.

And all these happened three weeks ago.

Shizuru was sitting at a chair that was outside Natsuki's room veranda, her attention was focused on the garden that was visualized through where she was. On her feet was Lobo who decided to keep the chestnut haired woman's feet warm with his body. It could be seen that Shizuru's injured leg was already out of bandage as well as Lobo's body. The wolf pup was happily sleeping when a certain blue haired woman joined the two.

"How are you feeling Shizuru?"

The chestnut haired 'devil woman' looked back at the woman now standing beside her, "I am fine," she looked up to meet the other woman's green orbs before she retracted her focus and looked at her healed leg, "My leg fine, not painful anymore." Shizuru made a pout, "I can walk back to HiME already." She said sadly

Saeko Kuga smiled and stepped closer to the sitting woman, she rest an arm on Shizuru's shoulder and pressed that same shoulder lightly, "Shizuru…if you want to stay here I'll be happy to have you." The older blue haired smiled, "Natsuki will be a lot happier if you remain here." She said

Shizuru shook her head no, "I have to go back. Nay and mother worry about me and got things important to do." She reasoned

"Important things like mating?" Saeko asked causing the chestnut haired woman to look up

"Nay wants me to find mate because I am of age." She said, "I don't like it but I have to." That thought stricken Saeko's heart and she engulfed the sitting woman in embrace. The sudden show of affection broke the wild woman's mask and she started crying on Saeko's embrace, "Nay said if I don't find the one I want to mate then she will have hunting competition and I'm the prize!" she continued, "And Mikoto will not join because she already have Mai and I don't like to wed Tomoe! I hate her! She hurt my Natsuki!"

Saeko smiled at the thought of someone taking claim of her daughter as if the Kuga princess is one of the cuddly toy a girl owns, "Then can't you just bring Natsuki with you and tell your Nay that you find the one you want to mate?" she asked that caught Shizuru's attention, "You do want to mate with Natsuki right?"

Shizuru frown, "I said Nay I don't like to mate just because I like to mate." Shizuru explained without letting go of Saeko

"Then you want to mate with someone you love?" Saeko

"Yes."

"You do love Natsuki right Shizuru?" here Shizuru nods her head in agreement, "So what's the problem?"

Silence

"Nay said she agree if the woman I love also love me. If not…then there will still be competition and the one who win will mate with me."

Silence as Saeko nodded her head in understanding

"I talk Mikoto, said we go back HiME tomorrow at dawn." Shizuru said

Saeko nodded once again and the two fell into a comfortable silence

XXX

"What's eating you Natsuki-ojousama?" Nao asked in a teasing voice after seeing the lonesome woman at the living room couch, "Oi…I don't think I could stand seeing you looking like some kid who lost their favorite toy or something," Nao continued, irritated by how Natsuki ignore her presence, "Oi!"

Silence

"Mai went home with Mikoto to get some of her things to go somewhere I don't have any idea of, then Chie decided to go visit Aoi for some make up 'love session' and now you do this sulking thing on me. NATSUKI!" Nao slumped on the couch beside Natsuki

"Shizuru…"

Nao looked at her blue haired friend, "What happened to the devil woman?" she asked

Natsuki looked at Nao for the first time and it was evident that the woman was crying, "She…she…"

"WHAT?! Don't give me that crying act KUGA! Spill it!"

"She's going back to HiME tomorrow!!!" Natsuki indulged the red head with a yell, "Happy?!"

Silence

"Gomen…" Nao said contritely, "I…she said that?" Nao saw Natsuki's head nod in agreement, "So what's the matter?"

Natsuki started sniffing after wiping tears from her face, "What's the matter? She's going home…she's leaving me! That's what matter Nao!"

Nao nodded her head in agreement then shook her head, "Baka! Natsuki no Baka!" she yelled causing the blue haired woman to lunged herself at the red head

…And a rumble ensues

…Then Miyu come to the rescue

"Natsuki-ojousama! Nao!" Miyu screamed when she saw the two women fighting, "Stop please! Stop!" Miyu shouted trying her best to separate the two women without hurting anyone but failed, "FUMI-SAN!!!" she called out for help

The pink haired woman who heard the ruckus left Kanzaki Reito who was at the kitchen wooing the said woman and went to Miyu's aid. Her eyes widened at the rumble that is transpiring at the moment. The red headed woman was underneath one angry blue haired trying to push the woman off her. Miyu was kneeling on the floor trying to put herself in between Nao and Natsuki but the two women were clouded by anger that they were not aware of the people coming in, some watching and only two were doing something…

"GET SAEKO-SAMA!" Fumi shouted at one of the servants watching the _free show_, "Don't you all just stand there! Move! Get back to work and someone will call Saeko-sama or I'll have all your hide on a platter!!!" the pink haired woman added glaring dangerously at the watching servants

"HAI!" chorused everyone before scampering out of the pink haired woman's sight

"Natsuki ojousama!" Fumi shouted before closing the gap between her and Natsuki then she tried to pull the angry blue haired woman off the red headed one

"LET ME GO!!!" Natsuki shouted when Fumi successfully separated her from Nao

"I'm so going to give you a cut lip! You son of a toasted fish!!!(1) Nao screamed as she tried to escape Miyu's hold on her and lunge herself on Natsuki

"Just try it! Come on! Let me GO!!!" Natsuki tried hard to shake the pink haired woman's hold on her and she seemed to be feeling some good result as Fumi's firm holds becomes loose

"Ojousama! Please stop…please…" Miyu said in a shaking voice, "Nao please!"

Nao and Natsuki would have shouted at the cyan haired woman if not for Saeko, Shizuru and Himeko barging in the living room,

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!!!" Saeko yelled making Nao and Natsuki stopped their fight and Miyu and Fumi to look at the older blue haired woman, "TELL ME!"

Saeko was answered by silence

"I didn't start this!" Nao growled before brushing off Miyu's hands on her shoulder, "You've just proven how stupid you are. You should have saved your energy so you can do something worthwhile rather than you focusing them on hurting anyone in your way…Natsuki ojousama!" Nao said emphasizing her last two words and putting some venom on her quality of voice

Natsuki just death glared Nao but the red head shook her head before turning around to leave

"I'm tired." Nao declared before stepping away from the small crowd inside the Kuga's living room.

Himeko sighed deeply before leaning towards Saeko and whispered: "Gomen ne Saeko-chan, I'll go talk to Nao." She said before squeezing her woman's arm

Saeko squeezed back and then smiled at Himeko, her eyes silently conveying the thought: _I'm sure it wasn't all Nao's fault_ before returning her focus on her daughter, "Miyu, could you please help Shizuru pack her things." Saeko said without looking at the blue haired woman

"Hai Saeko-sama." Miyu nodded then looked at the back of the retreating red head

Saeko smiled and finally eyed Miyu, "Don't worry about her, Himeko's going to talk to her, you could perhaps check on her afterwards?" Saeko was sure she saw Miyu smile at her _wow…didn't know Miyu actually knows how to smile_ the older blue haired woman thought before looking at Shizuru who was somberly eyeing Natsuki who was ignoring her presence, "Shizuru?" she called out

The chestnut haired woman looked at Saeko

"Miyu will help you pack your things."

Shizuru shook her head, "I don't have any." She said

"You do. You have a closet half filled with new clothes…" Saeko

"Not mine." Shizuru

Natsuki frowned and looked at Shizuru angrily, "Take it! Don't leave them here! Just take it back with you!!!" Natsuki said trying hard to contain her tears

Shizuru was startled by the response she got and all she could do was nod her head before she painfully turn her back on the woman she loved.

Silence

And soon it was just the two blue haired women in that large living room. Natsuki was ready to walk out of there when her mother stopped her, "You will sit down Natsuki. No whining, no question and absolutely no shouting." Saeko said in her most imposing voice, standing and looking like a 'King' in a mission

"I'm tired…"

"I said no whining!" The older one growled and it made Natsuki sit on one of the solo couches

Silence

"I don't believe that Nao started the fight."

Natsuki frowned, "Now what? You're siding her instead of me just because you're sleeping with her mother?" she asked

"I could close the gap right now Natsuki and slap your face until you remember how to respect me as your mother…Kuga Natsuki." Saeko said glaring at her daughter who bowed her head, "But I'm not going to do that because I know why you're like this."

Silence

"Tell me Natsuki…what do you plan to do? Take your anger and frustrations on everyone here in the house?"

"You're wrong okaasan; you have no idea why I'm like this." Natsuki said

"I do…because someone I loved dearly left me already and you of all people was aware of that so I do know why you're acting like the world is against you Natsuki!" Saeko explained in a somewhat harder tone, "But not because Shizuru is leaving means that your world is through."

Silence far longer than expected

"She'll be mating with that Tomoe once she gets back to HiME, she'll probably forget about me and won't care what I feel." Natsuki said breaking the silence

"So your solution is to mope around and take your anger out on anyone?"

The younger woman shook her head no, "But Nao called me stupid and that's the reason…"

"She has called you worst Natsuki so don't give me that crap. Besides, Nao was right when she called you stupid." Saeko frowned, "Do you know why Mai-san left with Mikoto?" Natsuki shook her head no, "Because she decided that she cannot live without Mikoto so she went home to get some clothes so that she could come with Mikoto at HiME and bring Mikoto back when the right time comes." Saeko

Natsuki looked up and her green orbs met the older woman's own, "What…"

"Think about it Natsuki…do you really want to let go of Shizuru?" Saeko asked

"But…but this is my home and I'm not sure Shizuru wants to take me with her and…"

"Did she tell you that she doesn't want you with her at HiME? And who says about you living there?"

Natsuki shook her head no, "But if Shizuru wants to live with me…she won't go back to HiME she'd rather stay with me." The young one said

Saeko smiled, stepped closer to her daughter and sat beside Natsuki, "Think about this Natsuki, if you were on Shizuru's shoes and you have obligation to me, your mother then suddenly you got lost to a faraway land without any words as to how you were, fell in love with someone from that land…will you stay there and let me worry to death?"

Natsuki frowned and shook her head no, "I'll come back to make sure you know I'm alright of course." Natsuki said

"And the woman you fell in love with?" Saeko added

"I'll leave her unless she tells me she wanted to go with me." Natsuki answered

"And why is that?"

"I…I just can't assume that she wanted to be with me of course and besides, it will be easier on her since she knew where she is and her family will know where she'll be going…" Natsuki looked at her mother, "You mean…"

"Sometimes you inheriting your father's hyper-density was a curse Natsuki. Don't make the same mistake I made with Himeko…I would have been this happy a long time ago if I was only more assertive." Saeko told her daughter before engulfing the young blue hair in her embrace

"Okaasan!" Natsuki wailed before burying her face on her mother's shoulder

XXX

Nao was alone in that room right now. She usually shared the room with Chie and Mai but since the two were out she was making the most of her alone time especially on times like this. Nao didn't expect Mai to be home until dawn of next day while Chie would be arriving almost at the same time as she promised to drive Shizuru, Mikoto and Mai back to HiME, so alone time means more time for thinking

Her friends will all be leaving…if her thinking was right, Saeko-sama would be talking Natsuki into going with the wolf devil woman to ease the tension off of her daughter, and Chie taking Aoi with her means they might stay there at HiME for long…perhaps until Mai finally decides to go back with her price _can't believe Tokiha will fall that hard _she thought "Jeez…I'm glad mother warned me of Mai's plan!" Nao said to no one

Then she'll be all alone in this mansion as her mother seemed to not have any inkling of going back to their house "I should probably convince mother to just sell that house…too much bad memories from my dad1" Nao said to herself grinning

Standing up she smiled as she arrived to a decision, "I'm going with them!" she said happily before going to her closet and started packing her clothes

Then the image of one woman assaulted her head, "Miyu…"

And it so happen that the mere mention of the woman's name makes her appear…well Nao suspect it was Miyu knocking softly on her door. The red head smiled, stood up and answered her door, and then there stood outside was a worried looking cyan haired woman

"Miyu?"

Miyu bowed her head once before looking at Nao's green orbs, "Are you alright Nao?" she asked

"Yes." Nao replied before pulling the woman inside her room, "You know I'm alone here right now. No Mai, No Chie…"

Miyu nodded, "I know. I just came here to make sure that you're alright and that Natsuki-ojousama didn't hurt you much." She said as she comes in the room, she stood frozen when she saw litters of clothes in the room and opened traveling bags, "You're leaving because of what happened…"

Nao shook her head no, "Tell me Miyu, what would you do if Natsuki-Baka did hurt me?" she asked with mischief in her eyes

"Nao…er…eh…" Miyu stuttered causing the red head to giggle

"So Miyu will just let Natsuki hurt me?"

"NO! Of course not but…I can't hurt Natsuki ojou-sama…and…and I don't want her hurting you so…so…"

"So?"

"I…I'll just kiss the hurt away?" Miyu said seriously

"Seriously?" Nao asked with a grin and Miyu nodded her head

Silence

Nao turned around to get back to her packing when, "AW!" Nao suddenly fell on the ground clutching her knee

"NAO!" Miyu hurriedly went to Nao's aid, "What happened?"

Nao's face was hidden from Miyu by her hair and she was grinning secretly while replying, "I think Natsuki gave me some beating my knees are hurting!" Nao lied, internally giggling when she saw the worried face of Miyu

"Where does it hurt? Tell me!" Miyu asked anxiously and her inquiry was answered by a finger pointing on Nao's knee

Silence

"You said you'll kiss the hurt away?" Nao asked pouting

"Hai…" Miyu nodded her head and slowly she leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Nao's 'injured' knee, "Better?" Miyu asked after light red orbs meet with Nao's green ones

"Yeah…but the pain is travelling,"(2)

Miyu looked more worried now, "Where's the pain now?" and Nao pointed a finger on her other knee and Miyu kissed that part once again

"And here…" Nao said touching the center of her covered belly. Miyu looked at Nao, her eyes wondering if Nao was being serious, but after the contrite look on Nao's face, Miyu leaned forward to place her mouth on Nao's abdomen…but not after lifting Nao's shirt up.

The taller and older woman's mouth lingering on the said body part and all Nao could do was close her eyes to savor the feeling the cyan haired woman is giving her…not able to contain herself any longer, the red head stopped Miyu and pulled the woman up, their lips meeting in a heated kiss…

Which was followed by clothes being thrown to the floor…mingling with Nao's clean clothing.

Miyu's lips traveled downward, taking temporary residence on the red head's neck, sucking gently on one of Nao's erogenous zone causing soft moans to escape the red head's lips.

Nao on the other hand wrapped her arms around Miyu as she kept the older woman closer to her and to keep the woman from doing what she was doing. Nao's moan became incessant when Miyu decided to leave the confines of her neck and went southward to catch one hardened nipple in her mouth, "Mi…yu…" she purred then arched her back towards Miyu's eager mouth, "Miyu…Kami…uhn…"

Nao's eyes then focused on the cyan haired woman when she stopped

"Nao…"

"Onegai Miyu…"

Nodding, the older woman continued kissing her way down until she reached Nao's center and plunged in…

"MIYU!"

XXX

Natsuki was restless…she know what to do but doesn't have the courage to tell the wild woman what she wanted. So instead of wasting her time turning on her bed, she stood up and entered the door that leads to Shizuru's room. She stopped when she was already at the side of the other woman's bed. Natsuki took a deep breath as she watched the sleeping HiME peacefully on her bed…clutching the wolf firmly against her chest.

It was Lobo who noticed her presence and like a schooled pup, he decided not to make any noise instead he carefully wiggled out of Shizuru's embrace and made her way to Natsuki. The blue haired woman stretched out a hand and the pup nuzzled it, licking the tip of her hands before the pup finally got he hint to move out of the bed.

Being healed fully, the wolf jumped off the bed and heads to his own cot, giving a wide soft yawn and calling it a night.

Natsuki smiled as the thought of Lobo actually reading her mind crossed her. She then returned her focus from the wolf to the sleeping 'wolf devil woman' "I…I'm not letting go of you Shizuru…" Natsuki said softly before she moved forward, sat on the edge of the bed, removed her socks and climbed up. She slid beside Shizuru and under the blanket.

As if Shizuru knew her presence, the woman turned and faced Natsuki before cuddling closer. Natsuki smiled and wound her arms around the taller woman, "Shizuru." Natsuki called out softly but got no response from the chestnut haired woman, "Shizuru…" she called out again a bit louder, she shook the taller girl until she got a soft grunt as a response, "Come on Shizuru wake up." She said and she blinked when red orbs were suddenly revealed

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked in bewilderment, "Natsuki not angry Shizuru any more?" Shizuru said

"Gomen ne Shizuru I should have not yelled at you."

Shizuru nodded and instead of saying anything, she decided to just cuddle with Natsuki

"I'm taking you to HiME." Natsuki said out of the blue breaking the silence

Shizuru pulled away from Natsuki and looked at the blue haired woman's green orbs, "You go HiME?" Natsuki nodded, "But…"

"No buts! I'm taking you there so I could face that parents of yours and ask them for your hand."

Shizuru frowned, "Parents? Ask my hand?" she asked raising one hand and look at them, "Natsuki plan to cut my hand?" she asked with wide eyes

Natsuki looked at Shizuru then she laughed, "Hai…I'm asking for Shizuru's hand!"

"Natsuki meanie!" Shizuru wailed retracting her hand from Natsuki's waist but the blue haired woman held on tighter and placed Shizuru's arms around her, "Natsuki!"

"Hehehe…I got your hands now!" Natsuki teased the chestnut haired woman

"Natsuki!" Shizuru tried to take her hand away from the blue haired woman again

"Stop fighting!" Natsuki said before pushing the wild woman to her back, "Parents is your nay and mother." Natsuki explained before leaning down to catch Shizuru's lips with hers in a passionate, oxygen consuming kiss…"Hmmm…Shizuru now good kissing!" Natsuki said imitating Shizuru

The chestnut haired HiME nodded her head, "Practice make kiss perfect!" she said after licking her lips, "Shizuru love kissing Natsuki! Shizuru love sucking Natsuki tongue!"

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki exclaimed with a blush

And before Natsuki could protest more, she was pulled by the taller woman again for another oxygen depleting kiss.

-End Chapter 11-

Next: Mai, Chie, Aoi, Nao and Natsuki will take Shizuru and Mikoto home. Saeko, Himeko and Miyu will be left in the mansion. Natsuki will finally meet the Great White Wolf.

(1)Anak ng Tinapa! Something used to replace the harshness of the phrase

(2)Don't laugh…pain does migrate and they are usually symptoms of rheumatic fever/heart and is one of the major Jones criteria. I know from experience. I had migrating joint pain when I was around 5 or 6 years old, accompanied by fever, I was given something for Rheumatic fever. My doctor said I was lucky it didn't progress into Rheumatic heart. But after being cured, I always got migrating joint pains with crepitus once in while… up to now. (Okay the crepitus might be from osteoarthritis and not from rheumatic fever!)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: After re-reading the reviews left by the readers (Believe me or not, I do read them especially before I write an update to see if I could incorporate the reviewers' idea or what the reviewers' wished to see on the next chapter…if it won't hamper the plot I have in mind of course), I felt that I owe you guys an update of my stories so with luck, my update with Lucky Suki marks the start of my victory after several days of battling that horrendous writer's block (So the drama)!

Question: Do you want to know the equivalent translations in Filipino of all the bold words written? Just asking because if you do, I could actually make a reverse kind of annotations, that is instead of the annotation in English (as the usual when writing foreign language) I'll write the annotations in Tagalog. Hehehe. That is if there's anyone interested in learning our language.

Unedited

**WOLF DEVIL WOMAN**

Chapter 12

Two weeks ago…

Kruger and Viola along with the tribe's eager hunters were standing guard at the tribe's main gate waiting for the arrival of the four HiME huntresses who ventured on an adventure to find the missing Shizuru and Mikoto. Thanks to Tomoe's promptness, she was able to send a word to Kruger about them coming home but not to expect Shizuru and Mikoto coming with them as the Great White Wolf's daughter isn't well yet and that Shizuru is not capable of walking for long.

Tomoe also indicated that the chestnut haired HiME is being taken good care at the cave she was in and assured the tribe's chief that Mikoto will be there with Shizuru to ensure her safety during their travel back, once the HiME recuperated well.

The sound of horn echoed around the tribe as the tribe's guardswomen of the week, Akira and Sarah spotted the four huntresses about 200 meters from the gate.

"**THEY ARE COMING!!!**" Rosalie shouted which caused everyone to cheer. Almost everyone as the Krugers was just smiling in anticipation of the coming HiMEs. One Chrysant Yukino has teary eyes while carrying a cheering blond toddler as she wait for her mate's arrival.

XXX

"**I could see the gate."**__The sad undertone of Ain didn't go unnoticed by Tomoe

"**I think all of us could see it."** The teal haired woman said then looking at Ain with a frown, **"Why keep that long face Ain? It's not as if the world ends with you after being rejected by that red head! There are lots of HiMEs there willing to mate with you."** Tomoe said irritated

Ain glared at the smaller and younger HiME, **"Can't you give me this time to sulk? I can't do this when I step foot in HiME!"**

"**Oi cut that out!"** Haruka said, the smile on her face wasn't fading

"**Can't give you some slack? I've been bearing with you since we left that cave! You've been sulking for one week! You've been doing that the entire time we traveled and its grating on my nerve!"** Tomoe shouted

Ain pouted, **"You don't have to yell you know."**

Tomoe frowned more, **"I'll shout when I want to! If I have to yell at you every time to keep you from sulking, I will because you're not making any progress at all! You're acting as if you're not a huntress!"**

The murderous look in Ain's eyes told Haruka and Erstin that an oncoming brawl is to happen.

"**Stop it Tomoe!"** Haruka snapped, stopping her movement and faced the two women at her back with a frown, **"You Ain should stop whatever it is that you're doing with your face, Tomoe has a point and you…"** She looked at the younger HiME, **"Ignore Ain if she's grating on your nerve!"** Haruka said before huffing in irritation, **"The HiME gate is fast approaching and I don't think Kruger will like it if the two of you ends up in a brawl here…before every HiME huntresses' presence."**

Erstin smiled and raised one arm in the air, **"I second Haruka!"**

Haruka grinned at Erstin, **"Good!"** then she looked back at the two HiMEs who are now ignoring each other, made a victory smile and then returned her focus forward, **"I could feel the HiME air…"** she then closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, **"And I could sense my Yukino's presence."** The blond HiMe said then opening her eyes and looking at Erstin, **"Race you to the gate!" ** She said and sprinted off as soon as the words left her mouth

"**It's unfair Haruka! You cheated!"** Erstin yelled at the running HiME and then followed

Tomoe and Ain kept their pace and kept on ignoring each other as they walked towards the upcoming gate.

XXX

Present day

Natsuki sadly looked back at her mother and Himeko-sama who were left at the mansion. She was boarding the large vehicle Chie usually reserved for group outing. Along with her are Mai, Chie, Aoi, Shizuru, Mikoto and the sad looking Nao.

Saeko and Himeko along with Miyu and Fumi were waving their hands at the departing group, Saeko made sure to go to HiME if the possibility of Natsuki asking for Shizuru's hands deemed a success.

Inside the vehicle, Aoi took the front seat, beside Chie who was driving a bit slow for her taste. At the back were Nao, Natsuki and Shizuru. Mai and Mikoto were at the last row seats as the smaller HiME decided to continue her nap inside the large vehicle.

Nao was frowning at Natsuki and Shizuru. Since the night Natsuki told Shizuru about the blue haired woman asking for her hand, the chestnut haired woman would keep on hiding her hands from Natsuki and this will not go unnoticed by the dark haired woman and would snatched Shizuru's hand when the taller woman would lose focus on her hidden hands.

Chie who was busy looking at Nao from his rearview mirror shook her head, "If you're that sad for not taking Miyu with you, why the hell do you have to come with us?" she asked the red head

Mai who was busy caressing the sleeping HiME's head smirked, "Nao's whipped!"

The feisty red head looked back and growled at Mai who just giggle, "I'm not whipped!"

"Then why the heck are you sulking as if you'd lost a couple of million yen from the casino?" Chie asked again

Aoi laughed softly, "If you left me behind Chie I would do the same." Aoi said teasing the long faced red head

Nao frowned more, "Baka! Miyu didn't leave me, I left!"

"Oi…" Natsuki turned her head on Nao while she keep a strong hold on Shizuru's hand that the taller woman tried to take away from her, "So if you're going to be like this the entire time, why the hell bother leaving Miyu?" Natsuki then looked at Shizuru and gave the taller woman her best Kuga glare causing the taller woman to silently whimper and stopped struggling. Natsuki then returned her focus on Nao, "Or better yet, why the hell did you leave Miyu behind? We can still squeeze in one person inside!"

Chie and Mai nodded their heads simultaneously in agreement

Nao took a deep breath before turning her gaze outside the vehicle, "Miyu has so many obligations in the mansion, she's not like anyone of us who can go out anytime she likes. She needs to work, she has a master." The red head reasoned

Silence

"I'm sure okaasan and Himeko-sama won't mind you taking her, I mean okaasan almost pushed you to Miyu which means it is okay for her to leave the mansion and be with you." Natsuki

The sad red head nodded her head, "To Saeko-sama it is okay, but Miyu got this responsibility thing etched up well in her head and it's not okay for her to leave especially if she has no idea how long it's going to take."

Another long silence within the group except for Mikoto's snoring sound

Aoi noticed that Shizuru resumed taking her hand from Natsuki while the blue haired woman tightened her hold, "What the heck are you two doing?" Aoi asked Natsuki and Shizuru

Shizuru looked at Aoi with pleading eyes, "Natsuki meanie! Natsuki will take Shizuru hand off!"

Mai, Aoi and Nao looked at the two with bewildered eyes, "Oi pup! I never thought of you as someone who likes to mutilate her love one?" Nao said with her sad undertone gone replaced by a bemused tone of voice, "This is the reason why I decided to join in; I know something's gonna happen!"

Mai shook her head in bewilderment, "You and gossip Nao, and I thought Chie and Aoi are the gossip mongers between us!" Mai said smiling at the two women in front. Chie just smiled while Aoi blushed at Mai's tease, "So Natsuki ojou-sama, care to explain what Shizuru was saying?"

The blue haired HiME blushed and then shook her head no, "You'll find out the sooner we arrived at HiME." She replied

The others didn't argue instead they decided to keep their mouth shut and enjoy their travel in peace

"Can't you drive any faster Chie? I'll bet my ass a kangaroo could overtake us with your kind of driving!" Nao said irritated

"The road is not smooth and I'm not taking any risk!" Chie replied angrily. Usually, the mellow voiced Chie got angry easily when her friends try to comment on her driving skills, a very sensitive topic for the tall woman.

"The reason why we used SUV is for rough roads Chie! Besides we're not going into the forest, we are traversing a rough road, rough but still it's a road and I don't see any potholes!" Mai said loudly

The SUV screeched to a halt then Chie looked back at her passengers, "First, this is my vehicle so I'm going to drive the way I like it! Secondly, none of you knows how to drive even if your life defended on it so just take a seat and leave the driving to me!" Chie said through clenched teeth, "And if I hear another comment regarding my driving, I'm kicking you all out and let you walk your way to HiME!!!" she said

Shizuru smiled, "Shizuru drive?"

"The hell!!!" Chie cursed as she tried desperately not to pull all her hair from her head

"But Chie, would you kick me out of here if I'm the one to say…"

"You're going with them too! I don't care if we had a mind blowing sex last night, you're going out if I hear you comment in any way about my driving!!!"

Four sets of eyes widened at the revelation and one crimson set rolled up in deep thinking

"Natsuki…" Shizuru tugged on Natsuki's sleeve near her, "Did Natsuki teach Shizuru mind blowing sex?"

Chie who realized what she said paled and then looked at Aoi

"Harada…" Aoi growled

"Hehehe…okay I'm not kicking you out of…"

"HARADA!!!" The shout came from Aoi and one blue haired woman

XXX

"**Ara…did you hear that dear?"** Viola was finishing the dress she made for Shizuru, a gift to her daughter on her return

Kruger stood up and looked outside, **"Yes, it sounds like two growling animals to me…I'm sure one's a wolf, but not so sure with the other one."**

"**I do hope the wolf is not in danger."**

"**I don't sense any danger…well for the wolf that is."**

XXX

It has been 15 minutes since Chie made a big deal out of the others comment. The tall driver now was sporting a light bruise on her left cheek where Aoi punched her after her unexpected confession.

Aoi was looking with worry in her eyes at the driver who keep on massaging her aching cheek bone. The brown haired woman can't pretend to be angry anymore as guilt engulfed her heart, so she said, "Can you stop the vehicle?"

Chie looked at Aoi in bewilderment, "What? Look I said I'm sorry and I'm not kicking you out Aoi! If you want me to drive faster I will…just…"

"Just stop the vehicle Chie, please." Aoi said softly

"But…"

Natsuki and Nao were the only ones awake so the two keep on watching at the lover's spat in front of them

"Just stop this thing Chie now!" Aoi said angrily. She doesn't want to be angry with Chie anymore, but sometimes the taller woman just got to do things that irritates her the most, like now _how the hell is she going to kick me out when I'm the one asking her to stop this damn car!_ Aoi thought.

"It's dangerous outside Aoi and I'm not…"

"I'm not going anywhere! Just stop the car and I'm taking something at the back!" Aio yelled causing the sleeping occupants to wake up

"What's the matter? I thought it has been resolved already?" Mai asked Nao and Natsuki who was in front of her

"We have no idea what's happening now, all we know is that Aoi wanted to get off the car and Chie won't stop the damn thing!" Nao

"I haven't seen Aoi this worked up." Natsuki

Mai frown, "Aoi-chan, what do you want from here?" the calm red head asked

Aoi slumps her shoulders. The truth of the matter is that she wanted to get some ice to make Chie an improvised ice pack and she wanted to do it without the other knowing since she wanted to portray herself as mad and unforgiving, she wanted to look tough but she can't especially on times like this that she's the reason why Chie is hurting. "I just wanted to get some ice from the ice bucket we have at the back."

Nao and Natsuki rolled their eyes, "You should have just say so!" Natsuki said and Nao nodded her head in agreement

Mai who read Aoi's action understood and without disturbing the still dozing Mikoto, she leaned to her right to where the ice bucket is and took some ice, put it inside a clean handkerchief and handed it to Natsuki which the blue haired woman handed to Aoi

Chie looked at her girl and smiled, "Arigatou." The tall woman said taking the improvised ice pack, but it was taken from her

"Just drive, I'll put this on your face." Aoi said while Chie smiled at her girlfriend. Chie actually made a smile of relief, "Next time, before you announce to the world our nightly activities tell me." She said before harshly putting the ice pack against Chie's cheek

"Aw…" The tall driver winced, "Yes honey!"

Natsuki, Nao and Mai were watching their friend happily

"Don't worry Aoi, at least it was a slipped of the tongue for Chie and she spilled it after," Nao said smirking, "Chie can't beat how Mai announced hers to the world!" she said making the other red head growl in anger

"It has been a month Nao! Can you forget it already?" Mai angrily said, her face red

"Oh I heard about that!" Aoi said smiling, thanking Nao for the sudden change of focus

"Who'll ever forget that day?" Nao said laughing along with Chie. Natsuki and Aoi just laughed along with the other two while Mai decided to just keep her mouth shut and went back to sleep.

Mai laid her head back on the head rest of the leather covered back seat when she felt Mikoto moving up, the smaller woman's head finally resting on Mai's well endowed chest, followed by the smaller woman's hand resting on them…and that's when a naughty plan entered her head, a plan meant to get back at her friends.

XXX

"**When do you think Ate will come back here?"** Arika asked Nina, the two were sitting on the bamboo benched outside their house, **"It has been a week since Erstin and the others came back and they said Ate was hurt…"**

Nina smiled at her twin sister, **"Ers kept on telling about the women in that cave they went to, she keep on telling me how two of the women there looks exactly like Nay, it's like they actually saw another Kruger in that cave."** Nina recalled Erstin's story during their brief stay at that cave

The long haired HiME laughed, **"I recall Nay saying that Erstin's story was stupid and that it was all make up!"** The two laughed out loud, **"Even said that there must be some magic in that cave and that the magic made some of the women there look like her!"**

The young blue haired HiME frowned, **"But Haruka doesn't say stupid things and Tomoe and Ain did agree with Ers's claim!" **Nina said smiling

Arika looked at her twin sister, **"Nina,"** the other Kruger kid looked at her sister, **"You have feelings for Erstin don't you?"**

The mere mention of the thought made Nina blushed deeply causing Arika to giggle

"**You're telling me that? How about you? Aren't you smitten to that Mashiro?"** Nina said loudly

Arika's eyes widened, **"Not so loud Nina! Miss Maria might hear and you know how protective she is about Mashiro!"**

Nina frowned, **"It's not as if you're going to mate with her already! We are still young and we can't mate yet!" **Nina shook her head, **"Besides, if Nay learns about you being smitten to that Mashiro woman, she'll probably make a pact with Miss Maria to have the two of you mate on your eighteenth birthday!"**

Silence

"**If there's anyone who needs to find someone to mate? It should be Miss Maria!"** Arika said

Nina was about to say something when her eyes accidentally caught the tribe's elder presence at Arika's side, **"Ahh why…ahhh…"**

"**Why? Because Miss Maria is too grumpy! She needs another wife to mate with and give her more daughters! That way…she'll stop harassing young HiMEs like us!" ** Arika said with a determined voice

"**Really? So you think I'm too grumpy and that mating is the only solution?"** Miss Maria interrupted

One could hear a pin dropped from the silence that followed. Arika slowly look at her side and saw a grinning Miss Maria, **"Hehehe…I think I heard mother call out for me?" **Arika said before slowly backing away from the grinning elder, followed by a nervous looking Nina. The two scampered on their feet when they were already on a safe distance

_**A New mate? That's not a bad idea…**_ the elder grinned wider, _**I wonder what Yukariko is doing at the moment…**_

XXX

Chie was angrily looking at her SUV. The green colored large vehicle has two of its right side wheel hanging on the 5 meter deep trench on the side of the road and the only way for them to get it up right was to haul the SUV up and 3 couples plus one cannot do it.

(Flash back)

_Chie and Aoi were finally starting to converse like they used to. Natsuki held Shizuru's hand with her hands as the blue haired woman decided to sleep with the chestnut haired one. Nao on the other hand just focused her eyes outside and see the landscapes there which weren't much since she could actually see forest on either side of the road._

_A clearing of the forest was evident and the sun started getting higher signaling the passengers that full morning has arrived…it was at that moment, after a peaceful time passing the road on a decent speed that the front passengers, excluding the sleeping ones heard some noise_

"_Uhn…ahh…Mi-ko-"_

"_What the hell?!" Nao turned around but did not see Mai, it seemed that the fiery haired woman slid down at the back with MIkoto, "Don't tell me they're planning to 'do' it here!"_

"_MI-Ko-To!" They heard Mai moaned loudly_

"_SHIT!" Chie cursed as her attention and Aoi's as well were caught by the loud moaning from the back_

"_No Mikoto…not here…not he…here-" Mai purred and the awaked passengers and the driver felt the SUV rocking_

"_What the fuck are those two doing!!!" Chie shouted, her face very red from the image that was assaulting her brain_

_Aoi too has a blush on her face_

_Natsuki was suddenly pulled from her dreamless sleep by the rocking of the vehicle and the sudden increase in speed, "Is there an earthquake?" Natsuki asked worriedly, her green tainted eyes were wide_

"_Ahhh…Mikoto…ah…please…oh Kami, don't you dare…s…stop…." Mai's words were said in between pants_

_Natsuki's face blushed deep red when she heard her friend at the back and realized what was the shaking all about, "FUCK!" Natsuki shouted and then she held on her nose when the image of Mai and Mikoto doing it attacked her still innocent brain (as if!)_

"_OI! Mai…get a room!" Nao shouted her face as red as that of Chie and Aoi but not as red as Natsuki_

_Shizuru who was pulled out of sleep said, "Ara…Mikoto and Mai mating again?"_

"_MAI!!!" Chie shouted and looked back_

"_Drive!" Aoi said but she has her eyes at the back of the SUV_

"_MIKOTO!" A screaming voice of Mai and the rocking became intense_

"_SHIT!" Chie can't concentrate on her driving, her right foot putting more pressure on the SUV's gas making them speed up more_

"_OH MY GOD CHIE!!! THERE'S A HOLE! THERE'S A HOLE!!!" Aoi shouted and that caused Natsuki, Nao and Shizuru to look forward and saw that they are going to hit the ditch_

_BLAG!!!_

_A still sleepy Mikoto rose up from where she was when she felt the sudden stopping of the vehicle causing her head to hit the back rest of the chair in front of her, she then looked at the woman who was supposed to cuddle her head, "Mai, what are you doing there on the floor? Where's the bucket?"_

_5 sets of brows twitched and then looked at the busted fiery haired woman, "Hehehe…got you?"_

"_MAI!!!"_

(End Flashback)

_XXX_

"**Ara!"** The crimson eyed Viola looked up from preparing her family's food, **"It's the second time I hear that growling sounds!"**

Kruger smiled, embraced her wife and kissed Viola on her cheek, **"Probably a pack of wolves hunting!"** she said merrily, **"I better head out and see what Miss Maria is up to."**

"**Be careful now!" **Viola shook her head _**and it's not even wolves' mating season!**_

XXX

"So now, how do you think we could go to HiME when our only way there is trap in this ditch?!" Nao asked glaring at Mai

"What?" Mai said faking innocence

"Okay enough, we are here already and I don't think we could go back to the mansion anymore, we are so far." Chie said sighing, "I didn't know I could drive that fast!"

Aoi laughed, "Your pants is wet Chie!"

"Wha…" the tall woman looked down to find no wet patch, "Aoi! I'm serious here!"

Mikoto climbed a tree and looked around and then smiled, "We near HiME! We leave that here and walk!" she shouted from the tree. At the suggestion Shizuru nodded

"We can ask Nay for help, we go back here and carry that, lots of HiME strong and there many HiME, we can carry that!"Shizuru explained

"WALK?" Aoi, Chie, Nao and Natsuki asked in not so happy voices

"Yes walk. We can run too. We arrive HiME in 4 hours walking." Mikoto explain after jumping off the tree and landing on the ground perfectly.

"How long do you think it will take us if we just go back?" Natsuki asked

Mikoto frowned, "About one week!"

The others eyed each one, "I vote for HiME then!" Nao said

"HiME!" Chie

"HiME!" Aoi

"I'm not walking for one week! I vote for HiME." Natsuki and the rest looked at the fiery haired woman

"Do I have a choice?" Mai said

Natsuki, Chie and Nao growled at the fiery haired woman

"Okay! Gomen!!!" Mai said finally accepting that their situation was her fault

XXX

It was good that there were many of them and that two of the members of the group are trained huntresses. The four hours walked seemed shorter since the group was having a good time teasing each other, or hearing out Mikoto and Shizuru tell of their adventures in the forest. It was also nice that Shizuru were able to find a dried leaf and used it to write something for her Nay, whistling to call forth a bird to take it to HiME before they arrive.

So it wasn't a surprised to Shizuru, Mikoto and the rest that someone will be meeting them at the gate of HiME, what surprised the non HiMEs were how many women were there at the gate to meet them.

And amongst all the non-HiMEs, Natsuki was the most surprised of all

XXX

Kruger did not believe Erstin and the rest of the come backing HiMEs when they told her about the women who looked like her in that cave where they went to. But now, her eyes wasn't deceiving her when she finally saw the group of people coming towards them led by her daughter Shizuru and a woman beside her daughter who was her look alike

"**I think Erstin and the rest are telling the truth dear." **Viola said eyeing her stunned wife who was not moving despite their other children running towards their long lost sister

"**I…I am seeing this right?"** Kruger said then looked to her left side where Haruka, together with her mate Yukino, Erstin, and Tomoe was standing and looking at the coming visitors.

XXX

Natsuki stopped walking when she saw Kruger at the gate looking at her, "Kami…she does look very much like my mother." She said and felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at Nao who stepped forward followed by Chie, Mai, MIkoto and Aoi

"We will have one heck of a vacation here Kuga." Nao said before walking passed the blue haired woman

Shizuru on the other hand waited for Natsuki to move and only stopped when her sisters tackled her to the ground.

-End Chapter 12-


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hehehehe…I know it seemed like forever since I last updated this story. Sorry for the wait, but then again…here it is.

**WOLF DEVIL WOMAN**

Chapter 13

It's not every day that 'outsiders' are allowed inside HiME. Amongst the young ones, they have never known anyone that is so much different from them being admitted at HiME with open arms. Well they know that Mikoto was not from HiME, but she was a warrior like them and she came from the Otome tribe which was their neighboring tribe.

So the recent arrival of females from far away land sent HiME tribe's people into 'curious' mode, hence most of the young HiMEs, the elders, and the warriors are outside Kruger's house, waiting for their chance to see these 'extraordinary' females…especially that who looks like their Great White Wolf.

Inside the humble home of their chieftain Kruger, the five friends: Natsuki, Mai, Nao, Chie and Aoi were sitting on a bench made from bamboo, in front of them was a long table where 'cha-a' are served. On the other side of the table were Kruger, Viola and Miss Maria. Viola who looks very much like Shizuru was sipping her 'cha-a' while her eyes were on Natsuki. Miss Maria was openly staring at the five visitors but her eyes were landing on Natsuki more. Kruger on the other hand was silent her eyes focused on Natsuki's own emerald ones.

Shizuru, Arika and Nina were tasked to serve the 'cha-a' and some 'kakanin' that Viola made while Mikoto was sitting at a 'bangko' behind the three older HiMEs, her purpose is for translation of course.

"**So this is the **Kruger **look alike**.**"** Miss Maria broke the silence _**I wonder if this Natsuki is related to 'her', **_she thought smiling then her eyes darted on Kruger who was still eyeing Natsuki. The younger Kruger version was as stubborn as the older one and she too was eyeing the great white wolf.

Viola looked at the two cobalt haired woman, smiled and shook their head, **"And they are both stubborn…as if their staring each other would answer their questions."** Viola said then she returned her attention to the other women before her.

Nao was frowning now and she leaned sideward to whisper on Chie who was by her left side, "Isn't this a little unfair? They are talking in their tongues and we have no one with us to interpret while they have Mikoto to do that for them?" she asked

Chie looked at Nao and nodded her head in agreement then looked at the crimson eyed older version of Shizuru, "Ano…ah…we were wondering if we too could have our own interpreter?"

Viola chuckled, "I don't think you need an interpreter, I could speak and understand your language well." She said smiling

Shizuru, Nina and Arika looked at their mother in surprise, **"Ara! How come you never told us about that? I could have learned their language and it would have been easier for my **Natsuki!**" **Shizuru said mirroring her mother's smile

_**My Natsuki huh…I wonder if Shizuru has brought that woman here to mate?**_ Miss Maria thought.

"**Don't ara-ara **Shizuru**, I don't see any reason for me to teach you a language you'll never use inside **HiME,** besides, your **Nay** doesn't understand and speak the language so it will be unfair for her that me and all her children knows something she doesn't."** Viola explained then turned her attention to their guests, "In behalf of my wife, Kruger-san, I would like to thank you for taking care of my daughter Shizuru and our warrior Mikoto."

"Ah…why I here if Viola know their language?" Mikoto asked in bewilderment

Miss Maria looked back at the small warrior, **"Because **Viola **here forgot to mention to us that she could speak their language, that's why and because it will look bad on **Kruger** to let you off the hook! What do you think these women would think if great white wolf here doesn't know that her own wife could speak another language?"**

That pulled Kruger from her staring contest with Natsuki, **"Of course I know **Viola **could speak another language you old hag!"** she said a bit angry then glared at her wife whose response was to chuckle.

"**Yeah, yeah…and you just placed **Mikoto** there just because you like it?"** Miss Maria argued

Kruger pouted and that made the four outsiders burst into fit of laughter, "Kami-sama! She even pouts like Natsuki!" Mai said laughing.

Natsuki's eyes widened and she looked at her friends, "I don't pout like her!!!" she said loudly and she too pouted. Miss Maria and Viola who was watching laughed as well, they actually witnessed the similarity…but the mirror image of Kruger and Natsuki in a pout was definitely something not to be missed.

"How come Saeko-sama don't pout like Natsuki?" Aoi asked

Viola, Miss Maria and Kruger looked at Aoi, and then Kruger looked at Viola, **"Ask her who this Saeko is? Her name sounds familiar."**

Viola eyed her wife before looking at their visitors, "My wife wanted to know who Saeko is?" the older crimson eyed woman translated for Kruger and the three elder women heard a loud sigh coming from their back. Viola looked at Mikoto who looked so bored, "Mikoto, if you like to get out of that chair, you could. I'll handle the translations from here forth." She said

That earned her a wide smile from the little warrior and as soon as she was free, she hurriedly came to where the outsiders are and squeezed herself between Mai and Chie, and she latched on Mai's waist.

Miss Maria and Kruger's eyes were wide as saucers while Viola was just watching nonchalantly. Arika and Nina were mirroring their Nay's expression and Shizuru looked excited.

"**I see **Tomoe** will be winning this competition, it seemed our **Mikoto** have her eyes on this fiery haired one."** Miss Maria said loudly for everyone to hear.

Shizuru and Mikoto frowned, "Tomoe not win!" Mikoto said interrupting the elders.

"Does that mean you are still in the competition?" Viola asked

Mikoto shook her head no, "I don't like compete to become Shizuru mate! I mate Mai!!!" she said causing Mai to blush.

Kruger was frowning as she waited for the translation from her wife.

"Wait a minute! What are you saying? There will be no competition for Shizuru's hand!" Natsuki blurted out

"Ara, Natsuki-chan…you should know that we HiMEs have certain cultures and norms that we follow. Shizuru is already at the marrying age, and we have agreed that if she doesn't find someone she could love and love her in return, then the competition will be done in…" she stopped to think, "Two months!"

Natsuki stood up and hit the table with her palms, "But that's why I'm here! I came here to ask for Shizuru's hand in marriage!!!"

Gasps from those who understand…

More frowning from those who don't…

Sigh from Shizuru and chuckle from Mikoto.

Kruger look at her wife and with a frown asked, **"What the hell is happening? What are you talking about?!"**

Viola smiled, **"**Natsuki** here said that there should be no competition for **Shizuru's** hand since she came here to ask our permission for her to marry our **Shizuru.**"**

"**I thought we were still talking about **Saeko**…how come we arrived at talking about **Shizuru** getting married and to an outsider at that?" **Kruger asked.

Viola shrugged her shoulders, **"Beats me,"**

Silence as Mai tried to pacify Natsuki, then Kruger looked at Shizuru who has her head bowed down. Arika and Nina were looking at their sister and their Nay, waiting for the outburst.

"**Tell me **Shizuru, **are you in love with this **Natsuki?**"** Kruger wears a smile on her face. Shizuru looked at her Nay then at her mother before nodding her head.

Arika and Nina were stunned…_**our sister is in love with an outsider!**_

"**And do you know if **Natsuki **is in love with you?"**

Shizuru looked at Natsuki who was glaring dagger at Kruger but seemed unaffected and shook her head no, **"I'm not sure **Nay…**"**

Silence

Then Kruger faced Natsuki, **"Very well, since you came here all the way bringing you probably witnesses, then I shall announce your intention tomorrow." **She frowned and looked at Shizuru, **"Have you mated with her?"**

All the HiMEs present except for Mikoto was shocked from Kruger's question.

"No." Shizuru answered, shaking her head no as well.

"**Viola, tell **Natsuki** that since our daughter was not sure of her real intentions, that is: **Shizuru** is not sure whether she is in love with her or not, she have to prove to me that she is worthy of our **Shizuru.**"**

Viola translated

"I'll do whatever it is to prove that my intention is pure. I want Shizuru to be by my side forever." Natsuki answered

"But that's not the point here Natsuki-chan, you're just like the other warriors here, that's what they wanted too, the point is Shizuru wants to marry out of love…not out of obligation. So it's either you are in love with her and she is yours for the taking…or you would have to get her as a prize for the competition." Viola explained

Silence

"**Enough said,"** Miss Maria said standing, **"Once your intention is announced **Natsuki** you should be prepared that many of the warriors here would be challenging you. And **Tomoe **will be the first to do that." **Miss Maria looked at Viola to translate and that she did, **"Are you ready to fight for **Shizuru**?"**

"Are you ready for a fight Natsuki-chan?" Viola

Natsuki closed her eyes and the image of Tomoe pummeling her to the ground sent goose bumps all over her body…

"My Natsuki not fight Tomoe! That woman almost killed my Natsuki!" Shizuru said angrily.

Kruger looked at Shizuru then at Viola, **"When did you teach her to speak that language?"**

Viola smiled and shrugged her shoulders, **"I didn't, perhaps they taught her while she was with them."** She looked at Shizuru, **"So you mean, **Tomoe** and **Natsuki** already fought and **Tomoe** almost killed **Natsuki**?"**

Kruger and Miss Maria looked at Natsuki who was quietly thinking.

"**Yes, thank God **Mikoto** was there to save her. I can't let **Tomoe** hurt my **Natsuki** anymore."** Shizuru said sadly.

"**But you know that if we announce her intention tomorrow, there will be challenges and if she declines then she can't have your hand…" **Kruger

"**She just wanted my hand! I'll give her my left one! I could still work with only one…" ** Shizuru said raising her left hand.

Viola laughed, **"Oh my God, Zuru…she doesn't want your hand like that! She wants your hand in marriage! She wants to marry you…mate with you! Like that!"**

At Viola's explanation, Shizuru's eyes widened in excitement and she unceremoniously lunged herself at the still thinking woman. "Natsuki want mate with Shizuru!" she giggled

Natsuki who was surprised by the taller woman's sudden presence in her arms hugged back and smiled, "Yes that was why I decided to come here. Natsuki doesn't want Shizuru to leave so I want to marry you."

Four sets of eyes looked at Natsuki, "I think we should talk Natsuki-ojousama…" Mai said frowning.

Natsuki looked at her friends then at Viola who was smiling at her. "Sure…no problem Mai." She said.

Silence

Miss Maria's sudden departure ended the silence in the room. Kruger and Viola invited their daughters to sit by their side and the Kruger family heard Miss Maria shooing people outside of the house.

"**So ask them again about **Saeko,**" **Kruger started, **"And tell them to eat the 'kakanin', my feelings will be hurt if they don't touch them."** Kruger added

"My wife wanted you to eat these kakanin I made, they're just desserts but it's the only thing we have in such short notice." Viola smiled, "and Kruger is asking about this Saeko."

The visitor's started eating the desserts in front of them, Mikoto trying to spoon fed Mai which delighted Kruger and Viola.

"Oishi!" Mai exclaimed

"Saeko is my mother. She was the other 'Kruger look alike' that the warriors who came to our mansion were talking about." Natsuki frowned, "Me being my mother's look alike is quite normal, I just can't help but think that there is someone else in the world that would actually look like us…as in like mirror images." Natsuki explained

Nao shrugged her shoulders after eating another spoonful of kakanin, "Well there's always a small probability of that, but the way they are in a place only what? One week apart by foot is quite a puzzle."

"Natsuki** said that **Saeko** is her mother who **Erstin **was describing as another **Kruger look alike**, the other one I assume is her…"** Viola translated and pointed a finger at Natsuki, **"The red head here was telling about the probability of having mirror images outside of the family being scattered everywhere."**

Then Natsuki eyed Nina, "Nina is your daughter right?" Natsuki waited until Viola nodded her head "She resembles Kruger-san, and in a small way me and my mother too, and Arika almost look like you Viola-sama, I was wondering how does HiME begets their offspring? I mean you are all female here…"

"Unless your tribe is keeping loads of frozen sperms somewhere here, then how could you explain them?" Nao finished for Natsuki.

Viola looked at Kruger, **"They are asking how two HiME could give birth to a child."** Viola smiled at her wife who just shrugged her shoulders

"**Tell them there are things in this world that can't be explained even by the most intelligent person, they need to be with a HiME to know that secret."** Kruger said smirking.

"Only HiME know how." Mikoto said sparing Viola from translating Kruger's words. "Otome have males so our Tribe could give birth, but Mikoto know secret of HiME."

Shizuru looked at Mikoto, "How come Mikoto know, Shizuru grow HiME but me not know?" the chestnut haired HiME asked

Viola smiled, "I've learned of the secret after I married your Nay Shizuru, so you'll learn in time…when you get married."

Their conversation was halted when Haruka entered the house, **"Great white wolf, we have already gathered enough warrior to get their machine." **She said, **"The look outs spotted two hunting tigresses, and I made the liberty to send them out while the sun is still up."**

Kruger nodded, **"Tell them if one of them could come with the warriors,"**

Viola looked at Natsuki, "We are to get your machines, Kruger wants to know if someone could come with the warriors? I'm afraid that if you let our warriors pick up your truck by themselves then you might find them as scraps instead of a working one."

Chie's eyes widened, "I'll go…" she then looked at Mikoto, "You Mikoto will be coming with me to translate command!"

Mikoto smiled and unhooked herself from Mai, "Mai not come, danger out there…" the small warrior frown, "You run fast Chie?"

"Why did you ask?" Chie

Viola and Shizuru smiled identically, "They spotted two hunting tigresses out, so you might need to be a fast runner." Viola explained

Chie's face paled…

"Don't worry Chie-chan, I got confidence in you!" Aoi said smiling at her woman.

The tall woman eyed her partner, "You're riding at the back when we go back to the mansion." That said, Chie and Mikoto stood up and went along with Haruka.

"Gambatte ne!" Aoi and Mai shouted at their departing lovers.

Silence

"So when are you going to do the right mating ritual Mai-san?" Viola asked grinning.

Purple eye widened and her face becomes red, "Vi…Viola-sama!"

XXX

"**How long have you been standing there?"**

"**Long enough to admire your perfect figure."**

The woman turned around stopping her chores and her light brown eyes met that of the other woman's green orbs, **"Are you flirting with me?"** she asked

Her face smiled, **"Do I need to do that flirting thing with you?"** she counter and moved forward, stepping closer to the other woman.

They eyed each other.

"**Why are you really here? Have you seen the Kruger look alike?"**

"**Been there, and yes it is a miracle that she is indeed a look alike of the great white wolf."** Miss Maria said before pulling the other woman closer. The smaller, younger woman draped her arms over the older, taller woman's neck. **"She's very young though, same age as Shizuru so I couldn't tell…"**

"**Do you think she is related to 'that' the power mage was talking about?"** Yukariko said nuzzling the older woman's neck.

"**Continue doing that Yukariko and I can't promise you that I'll behave." ** Miss Maria almost chuckled, **"I'm not sure, but they talked about this Saeko and Kruger suddenly becomes interested, said the name sounds familiar."**

"**So?"**

"**I'm planning on digging up the power mage's notes."** Miss Maria said.

"**You know you can't…"**

"**I can if I get permission from the tribe's high priestess…"**

"**You think Midori will give you permission?"**

Miss Maria smiled, **"That's why I'm here, you're the best wine maker here and I could just bribe my way…"**

Yukariko grinned, **"My, my…Maria going to bribe a priestess with my wine? Is apocalypse coming?"**

Miss Maria smirked, **"You don't know half of what I'm capable Yukariko…want to sample some?"**

Yukariko gasps when the taller woman ducked low and her lips landed on her expose neck, **"For a bottle of my finest wine…why it's a deal I can't say no…"**

"**It is a deal then…"**

XXX

Another blonde HiME Sarah plopped down beside the green haired one, **"Did you hear?"**

"**Hear what?"** Tomoe asked,

"**Those female from that cave you came from, my sister was told that the one that looks like Kruger is here to ask Shizuru's hand in marriage." ** Sarah looked at her friend, **"She wanted to mate with Shizuru and it will be announced tomorrow."**

Tomoe's eyes hardened, **"She can't have Shizuru, she have to go over me first and she got nothing on me. I could pummel her with my bare fist."**

Silence

"**But what if Kruger announced that Shizuru will be mating with that Natsuki woman? What will you do?"**

Tomoe stood up,** "I'll concede only if that Natsuki beat me on a HiME competition."** She bowed down, **"I know damn well that I love Shizuru more than anyone, if she could top that by beating me then I'll concede, I'll make Kruger see that."**

Silence

"**Erstin told me that Shizuru is in love with Natsuki, Arika told her that Shizuru confessed to Kruger…will you still take her if you beat Natsuki to this game?"** Sarah asked worried.

Tomoe stopped her slow walk and without looking back she said, **"She'll learn to love me, after she see how much I love her…she'll get over it and return my feelings."** She then continued her walk until she disappeared from Sarah's sight.

_**I wish for once that you're wrong my friend…Shizuru won't be the same if she ends up with you.**_Sarah thought before she too stood up and headed home.

XXX

It has been a long day for the non HiME women. Chie arrived driving her SUV, the warriors inside cheering. Now the five friends were inside a room with three beds. The room they're occupying are Arika, Nina and Shizuru's, but the three sisters decided to sleep with their Nay and mother while their guests are there. Kruger ordered the tribe's builders to build a guest 'kubo' for the five women that will be located near their own house, and as soon as it is build, the group will move there with their things.

Chie and Aoi were sharing one bed, Natsuki occupied one, Nao another one. Mai decided to stay at Mikoto's own house but was still with her friends because of the 'talk' they needed to do.

"What's wrong with you Natsuki?" Mai asked frowning

Natsuki looked at her fiery haired friend, "What are you talking about?"

"You came here to ask for Shizuru's hand in marriage!" Mai said

Natsuki sat up and rests her back on the wall, "Yeah so?"

"Oi pup, I didn't know that you'll be that cruel." Nao said.

"Cruel? How so?" Natsuki asked irritated.

Chie looked at Natsuki who was on the other side of the room, "I might not get what they say Natsuki, but I could see that they learned of Shizuru's feelings towards you." She said

"Yeah, and from the look I saw, that woman is in love you…"

"That's why I'm here asking for her hand in marriage!" Natsuki said

"Didn't you listen to Viola-sama?" Mai, "She said Shizuru wanted to marry out of love! Meaning she wanted to marry someone who she loves and loves her in return dufus!"

"Hey!" Natsuki

"I understand from your kind of reasoning that you're only doing this because you don't want Shizuru to leave by your side, because you don't want her to go back here at HiME." Nao said a bit irate.

Silence

"Are you in love with Shizuru?" Aoi asked

Natsuki frowned, "I don't know…I have no idea how it felt to fall in love. I haven't been in love yet."

Silence

"You see, there's only one way that Kruger-sama will discontinue the event, and that is if you also share the feelings of Shizuru, if not then you'll be treated like everyone else here in HiME. You will announce your intention and the others will have to chanllenge you." Chie said.

"And your greatest contender is Tomoe." Nao added, "Can you take her on?"

Silence once again

"I could just say I'm in love with Shizuru too and that will end the problem."

"That's unfair." Mai said, "What if you got your way and sooner or later you feel that you're not really in love with Shizuru, what will happen to her then? Will you just send her back here because you don't want her by your side anymore?"

"No! I want her to be with me! I do, I felt like I'm going to die when she said she's coming back here! I want her with me all the time…"

"And…" Nao

"I'm just not sure if what I'm feeling is love, you know…I don't have any basis…"

"Then you don't have any choice, you will fight for her if you want her to be with you." Chie said, "You have to challenge every warrior here who wanted the same thing as you."

No answer

And soon Mai said her good night and they all slept.

-End Chapter 13-


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: おーげんきです！I know that I don't have any good reason to give for this very late update. I can't believe that my last update for this story was 2009? Now is 2011? An almost two year absence in this story, will you look at that? Anyways, I re-read the last chapter and decided to end the drought tonight.

ありがとう ございます !

WOLF DEVIL WOMAN

Chapter 14

Morning at HiME Tribe ran as usual, even before the Sun-King rose up to the heavens, the sound of women pounding palays (1) to be used as rice later, and the sound of the windows being opened from within each kubo (2) can be heard. Only the sound of children's laughter could be missed as it was too early in the morning for them.

The Kruger household was not that different, though Viola wasn't pounding palays, the older crimson eyed woman was already busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her family and their guests. Beside her was her daughter Shizuru, the two women were moving as if the younger woman has not left their village for months. The lack of words between the two was filled by the sounds of pot of water being put to boil and the sound of knife hitting wood as part of the preparation.

"**I don't want **Natsuki** to fight anyone.**" Shizuru broke the early morning silence.

Viola just looked at her daughter and smiled, "**Then you know what she has to do. Your **Nay** is not making it difficult for anyone, but you and she agreed on something and she wanted to honor that.**"

"**It is unfair for my **Natsuki**,**" Shizuru sighed after breathing out the phrase

Viola nodded her head, "**Don't you think your **Natsuki** is being unfair to you too? You love her, we all know about that now and we can see it, but does she?**"

Shizuru looked at her mother, "**I can't ask her to love me mother, I can't. I'll ask **Nay** to just drop the announcement and we all could just go on with that competition in two months.**"

The older crimson-eyed woman stopped her chopping and stepped closer to her daughter, she put an arm on Shizuru's shoulder, pulled the younger woman to her and kissed Shizuru's forehead that was openly presented to her, "**Your **Nay** will be so proud to hear you say that, giving up on something you desire the most for the safety of someone else is a sure indication of maturity **Shizuru**, and though we would be happy to do just that and spare the village some kind of problem, do you think **_**your**_ Natsuki** will just give up?**"

Shizuru pulled away a little and looked her mother in the eye, crimson met crimson, "**What do you mean? Natsuki might not be in love with me so she… you mean…mother?**"

"**Remember **Shizuru**, the operative word here is **_**'might'**_**, we all have no idea what she really feels for you, but just from looking at her, I could see more of your **Nay** in her and I'm not just talking about their similarity in physical attributes.**"

The mother and daughter discussion was cut short by the 'person-of-topic', Natsuki entered the small kitchen stretching her body and yawning which was halted at the middle by the presence of the two chest nut-haired women.

"Good morning…err…" Natsuki blushed deep red as she found two sets of crimson orbs focused on her and both women were grinning while watching her, "So…rry…"

"Oh Natsuki, don't be we are just preparing breakfast!" Viola said after releasing her daughter from her hug, "Good morning to you too,"

"Good morning Natsuki!" Shizuru happily greeted the blue-haired woman, "How sleep? Sleep good?"

Natsuki smiled, "Your sister Arika pointed out to me your bed and I slept there…so yes I had a very good sleep." Natsuki's admission puts a red tint on Shizuru's face which amazed the taller woman's mother.

_**And how many HiME were able to do that to my Shizuru? Ara…think about it, none of the HiME here had made my Shizuru blush yet! Oh…this is rich!**_ "Did Shizuru and I wake you up from your slumber Natsuki?" Viola smiled which in turn widens Natsuki's eyes as the younger Kruger version saw the similarity in the two women, "Forgive me Natsuki, but we here in HiME do not use honorifics so I hope it's alright for me to just call you by your name,"

Natsuki suddenly bowed, "Of course Viola-san!"

"And in turn Natsuki, you can drop the honorific and just call me Viola…"

"But…err…you are Shizuru's mother and…"

"Then just call me mother if you like," this caused Natsuki to blush deep, much deeper than the earlier tint and brought mother and daughter to laugh

"Is Natsuki hungry?" Shizuru asked concerned

"Ah no! Actually I'm used to getting up early," Natsuki said hurriedly

"Oh…how come back in big house, Natsuki sleep to sun up?" Shizuru asked sporting an innocent look

Viola smiled knowing that her daughter was just baiting the smaller woman, "Why don't you show Natsuki around Shizuru, I can do the breakfast by myself." She offered,

"But mo…"

"Err…It's alright I can go out and look around by myself!" Natsuki interrupted Shizuru, trying not to show her disappointment.

"Oh come on, I am not that old to need help in preparing a simple breakfast. You two could go and leave me be, and I won't accept no for an answer." The older woman said making a shooing motion with her hands, signaling the two younger women to go on.

"Ah…thank you," Natsuki said bowing before Viola and Shizuru kissed her mother's cheek, went to their clay-made sink, washed her hands, dried hands on the hanging cloth via the bamboo rack before stepping close to Natsuki.

"**Thank you **mother**, I'm afraid though that **Nay** will be looking for me and me being with my **Natsuki** might be a prob…"**

"**I'll take care of it **Shizuru. So go on you two, make sure you show Natsuki around."

The two young women bowed one last time before exiting the kitchen. Going out from the Living room, Shizuru and Natsuki bumped into Kruger who was just coming in from an early inspection outside.

"**Hoy **Shizuru,** where do you think you and this little me going?**" The older cobalt-haired woman asked with one brow raised.

"Nay!" Shizuru gasped and then pulled Natsuki to her in a protective stance,

"**Hoy, don't act as if I'm going to hurt little me here, I'm just asking."** Kruger said with a stoic expression but the older woman was grinning from inside.

"Nay…" Shizuru stammered

"Ano…we are just…" Natsuki tried to reply for the two of them after swallowing pooled saliva, her heart rate beating faster than usual

"**Kruger honey, don't threaten the kids, I ask **Zuru** to tour **Natsuki** around, so just let them be!**" Viola said out loud from the kitchen causing Kruger to look that way and for Shizuru to hurriedly go out of the house, dragging with her a stunned Natsuki.

"**Hoy!"** Kruger called out after the retreating women. When the coast was clear, she grinned openly before turning and heading towards the kitchen, **"You and your scheming, and for your information, those two aren't kids anymore, they are already "ready" to make kids of their own!"** she said smiling to her wife who was smiling back at her.

"**While here, you better stop making **Natsuki** nervous. You know, she might be your future daughter-in-law!"** Viola said without stopping what she was doing.

"**I wonder if **Tomoe** will concede,"**

"**I guess you know the answer to that,"**

"**And I guess you know that if **Tomoe** makes a challenge and if that little me is as you say as stubborn as me and accepts, Little me will be defeated."**

"**Well…a lot could happen in two months."**

"Viola,** why do I have a feeling that you already have your bet on Little me?"**

Viola looked at her wife and grin, "**First off, stop calling **Natsuki** little me, in a year or two she'll be taller than you. Second, it would hurt me to see someone looking like you be hurt in the competition and thirdly, **Natsuki** is the one that makes **Zuru** happy." **Viola reasoned.

Kruger grinned more, "**For your first **Viola **my love, I am calling **Natsuki** little me because that will be easier for Han-san, she at least won't have to transfer from bold to regular fonts all the time…"**

"**Ara…who is Han-san?"**

"**And besides, if little me is really like me, then there's no way she'll be taller than I am! And for the rest of your point, I agree but where's the fun in that?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Want to bet?"**

Viola's one eyebrow rose, "**Bet?"**

Kruger stepped closer to her wife, "**I'll root for Tomoe and you can root for little me, the one who lose will carry the next baby of the **Kruger** household!"**

"**Baby?"**

"**Yes, Baby…Arika and Nina are already grown up, I miss having a child here, plus **Zuru** is going to be mated in the very near future so…"**

Viola smiled, **"Baby huh? Okay, prepare to carry our newest addition in the family then!"**

"**Hah! There's no way **Tomoe** can lose this competition!"**

Silence

"**Kruger honey, we may have this bet but remember, you are not to interfere in the competition!"**

Kruger made a swearing gesture, **"No intervention, I won't even breath a word about this to anyone,"**

Viola leaned towards Kruger and kissed the cobalt-haired woman's cheek, "**One of the things I love about you is you being fair!**"

"**You think we can start making baby **Kruger** now?"** The smaller woman whispered

"**Breakfast…and there are guests love,"**

Kruger sighed and stole a peeled apple on the dish being prepared by Viola, **"I better hurry the team in building that guest kubo,"** she said winking at Viola then turned around to head to their room, **"I'll head to our room and change!"**

-hime-hime-hime-

Shizuru and Natsuki were walking around the village; Shizuru was busy pointing out important spots, like that wide open space they were walking at the moment. Shizuru explained that the place was her and Mikoto's favorite place to play and have fun, and sometimes Arika and Nina would join them. Upon seeing the sad expression on the younger woman, Shizuru moved closer to Natsuki and elbowed the smaller one on her side which caused Natsuki to smile and pull Shizuru to her.

"I'm announcing my intention later to the rest Shizuru." Natsuki whispered to Shizuru's ears before she leaned more and kissed the taller woman's cheek.

"Natsuki…"

"I already made up my mind,"

"You can't!" Shizuru said pulling away from Natsuki, "Shizuru don't want Natsuki fight!"

"But Shizuru…"

"I kill anyone hurt my Natsuki!" she added with matching frown on her face

"Oi Shizuru, you're scaring me,"

"But Natsuki pretty and it hurt here if my Natsuki hurt!" Shizuru said placing a closed hand on her chest above her where her heart lies.

The smaller woman sighed, "I came here to ask for your hand in marriage, and Shizuru, if there's anyone who wants to stop me from marrying you here; then I have to do what I got to do."

Shizuru shook her head, "I don't understand,"

Natsuki held Shizuru's hand in hers and then she knelt before Shizuru, "Shizuru, will you marry me?"

"You…Natsuki wants to mate with me?" Shizuru smiled when Natsuki nodded her head, "I…"

"**STOP!**" Shizuru and Natsuki looked to where the voice came from, and from behind a large tree near where they stood out came Tomoe. "**Good Morning** Shizuru," she greeted and then she gave Natsuki a death glare which was answered by Natsuki's own version of death glare. For a long time nothing were said between the three while Tomoe and Natsuki kept on their silent battle.

"**Why are you here **Tomoe**? Are you spying on me?"** Shizuru asked angrily,

Tomoe dropped her glare and then looked at Shizuru, **"I don't know what she is saying **Shizuru,** but her action told me that she is asking you to be her mate inappropriately, so you are not allowed to answer her."**

"**You cannot dictate me what to do **Tomoe**, you're not my parents and more so, you are not my fiancé."** Shizuru replied simply and stood near Natsuki who was looking at them trying to decipher what they were talking about.

"**If she wants you she has to enter the competition."** Tomoe said turning her back on the two

"**You will not hurt **Natsuki** or help me God, I myself will hurt you that you'll be begging me to end your life,"**

Tomoe looked back at Shizuru, **"It doesn't matter, there's only one way for her to get you and that is if she defeats me. Good morning again,"** And with that, Tomoe left without giving them another look.

"You two talking about me?" Natsuki asked with one brow rising,

The taller woman smiled, "Ehhh…yes, we go Natsuki?"

The smaller woman nodded and then she pulled Shizuru's hand with hers and they moved on, "So just from feeling the atmosphere, Tomoe doesn't like me asking your hand in marriage huh?"

"She wants fight Natsuki," Shizuru said bowing her head, her face shadowed then she look up to see Natsuki's smiling face, "Why Natsuki smile?"

"You look cute when you try to scare people in my behalf," Natsuki said before pressing Shizuru's hand tighter,

Shizuru stopped walking causing Natsuki to halt as well, "Natsuki really going to fight Tomoe?"

The cobalt haired woman nodded, "If she's the only obstacle in getting you to marry me, then yes, I will fight her."

"Shizuru cannot stop Natsuki?" She watched Natsuki shook her head, "Then Shizuru show Natsuki way of HiME!"

The smaller woman smiled, "So Shizuru will be Natsuki's sensei?"

"Sensei?"

"Teacher?" Natsuki laughed when Shizuru shook her head, "Oh I'll ask Mikoto to translate that later…sensei!"

"Is sensei delicious?" Shizuru asked which caused Natsuki to blush, "Natsuki your face red again!"

"Ehehehe…yeah sensei is delicious for sure…" Natsuki whispered as they continued on their walk.

-hime-hime-hime-

"**Look at this,"** The older woman of the four said as she carefully lay an old book on top of a table.

"**Miss Maria, I believe we have unraveled a holy secret."** The red headed priestess of HiME, Midori said looking at the worn-out book and then at the serious face of the old woman in front of her. **"I should have not allowed you to dig the old man's grave just to get this. It was his dying wish that this be buried with him."**

The dark haired woman beside the priestess huffed and shook her head, **"**Midori**, I don't think you'll ever say no to a bottle of the finest wine in HiME."** Youko, Midori's wife and co-priestess said smirking

Midori looked at her partner and frowned, **"Don't you pretend you didn't enjoy the wine **Youko **dear, you probably had amnesia right now, but you drunk twice as I did!**"

Miss Maria and Yukariko who was the one who made the special bottle of wine looked at each other and then tried hard not to laugh at the antics of their high priestesses. **"Can we go back to business now?"**

"**Aherm!"** Midori tried to wave her partner's scolding and resumed her dignified posture, **"Anyway, The old man's contribution to HiME isn't that secret **Miss Maria, **so why the sudden interest in this old, forgotten and buried book?"**

Yukariko and Miss Maria looked at each other, **"I don't believe that this book has anything to do with the old man's contribution to HiME high priestess **Midori,**" ** Miss Maria looked at the book intently, **"I may not read the words written in this, and we all know that it was only Old woman **Rena** who passed away before the old man who interpreted the secret to POWER that we were able to used the old man's manuscript."**

"**And that manuscript that was written in our tongue is on our care **Miss Maria, so answer Midori **and tell us your sudden interest in this?"** It was Youko's turn to question the older woman.

The white haired woman turned around, her back facing the table that has the old book, **"I remembered just recently, after seeing that look alike of **Kruger** a time in my youth. I remember I was playing hide and seek with my friends when I ended up hiding in a bush where old man **Rad** and old woman **Rena **were talking secretly,"**

Midori, Youko and Yukariko looked at Miss Maria surprised, **"Old man **Rad** and Old woman **Rena** having an affair?" **Yukariko blurted out with eyes as big as saucers

"**That's sacrilege!"** Midori said in disgust

Miss Maria frowned and turned to look at the three, **"You dimwits! Did I say that?"**

"**But you said…"** Yukariko answered back but was cut short,

"**I said I heard them talk in secret! You all have dirty minds!"**

"**Then stop dilly dallying and get on with it! You are giving us cliff hangers!"** Midori said frowning at the older woman

"**If you three will just zip your mouths shut then I could have continued you know?"** Miss Maira said shaking her head, **"So I knew what they were talking about was a secret, but despite the old man talking weird in HiME language, I could understand a lot of it and I got so intrigued I stayed to eavesdrop."**

"**So what was it all about?"**

"Kruger," Miss Maria said, **"All I know is that it has something to do with the great white wolf's origin, and the last I heard was that he wanted this book be buried with him."**

Silence

"**Then we need someone to translate this again, and it's too bad we don't have old woman **Rena** with us anymore."** Youko said focusing her eyes on the book.

"**And I also recently learned that **Viola **is the only one here in HiME who could actually help us…if we disregard **Mikoto**'s meager knowledge." **Miss Maria said

"**I am not betting on **Mikoto **to translate for us,**" Yukariko said smiling, **"Not that I undermine her knowledge…"**

"**Her mindset is too young to understand, and she is an impatient one."**

"**So do we all agree we need **Viola** for this?" **Midori asked,

Four sets of eyes met and four heads nodded in agreement. Then three of the four sets of eyes turned to the oldest of them, **"What?"** Miss Maria asked

"**Well this was your idea so go ahead and explain this to **Viola,**"**

"**And make sure to keep it a secret from **Kruger,**" **Youko added**.**

"**Won't that be hard? We both know those two never keeps secret from each other." **Yukariko asked worriedly,

"**Then this will be a challenge,"** Miss Maria said smirking then looked at high priestess Midori, **"Look after the book high priestess, I'll see what I can do."** She said before she turned and walked out of the small nipa hut used for worship in HiME.

"**That's my woman!"** Yukariko cheered out of the blue and then sheepishly looked at the two high priestesses, **"Err that's supposed to be a secret…"**

Midori and Youko grinned, **"No secret escapes our holy ears!"** both women said before turning their backs at Yukariko and went out of the nipa hut, but not after they took the old book with them.

Yukariko's shoulder slumped, **"Me and my big mouth,"** she said before leaving the sacred place.

hime-hime-hime

I t was 3 in the afternoon when Kruger decided that it was time. She talked with Viola and her daughters and explained the situation regarding Natsuki's intention to mate with Shizuru, and that because Shizur herself was not sure of Natsuki's real feelings for her, the non-HiME declaration might be met with challenges. Kruger was happy that her daughter Shizuru did not object because as far as her and Viola's conversation, the young chestnut haired woman was adamant that "her" Natsuki should not fight.

Right after talking to her family, Kruger decided to look for her guests along with Mikoto to translate; she found Natsuki and talked to her and her friends who decided to stay by Natsuki's side which earned respect from the tribe's leader. It is hard to find friends, but it's rare to find a lot of them and then have them stand by you through thick and thin.

"**It is now time little me,**" Kruger said patting Natsuki's back then looked at Mikoto to tell Natsuki what to do.

"Natsuki up that flatform after Kruger speak. Kruger will call HiME first because it is right everyone know chief daughter want marry," Natsuki, Mai, Nao and Chie who has the smiling Aoi hooked to her arm looked each other asking silently what the heck Mikoto was talking about. Mikoto noticed this and frowned, "JUST GO FLATFORM WHEN KRUGER CALL!"

"OHHHHH!" The four friends said in unison.

So it was time…The flat-form that was made from bamboo was large and sturdy and could accommodate a lot of people. There were two tall chairs at the back of the flat-form and three small chairs beside each. At both sides were three small chairs again and a medium sized podium at the right side-front area where Midori, the chief high priestess was now standing.

Looking down from the podium were 2 rows of very long bamboo-made chairs without backrest and HiMEs were sitting on it facing the raised flat-form. At the front of the long stools were 4 bamboo chairs on each side where the HiME guests were sitting.

The "gong" sounded and from the right side came out in order: Arika, Nina, Shizuru, Viola and Kruger. Arika and Nina took the small chairs on the left. Viola sat at the left high chair followed by Kruger who sat at the high chair beside Viola and Shizuru was the last to sit. She sat at the right small chair beside Kruger. At the sides, the six chairs were occupied by: (on the right side) First seat: unoccupied, second seat: occupied by Yuoko and third seat: occupied by Irina, lesser priestess. (on the left) First Seat: Miss Maria (head HiME Advisor), second seat: Haruka Armitage (Leader of Warrior Group, second advisor to great white wolf) and third seat: Yukariko (Leader of Worker Group, second advisor to great white wolf).

"Arika and Nina were the first to come out because they young, they sit left because they still under great white wolf care," Mikoto said to Natsuki who was sitting on the right small front chair along the isle area. Mikoto was at her back leaning. Natsuki nodded despite her not knowing why Mikoto was explaining it. "Viola sat first because in HiME, the warriors protect their wife and puts them higher than them," Mikoto explained again and Natsuki nodded, "Shizuru take right cause today she is old enough to be her own and she sat last cause it means, Shizuru free for the taking!"

"What?"

"Shizuru free to mate," Mikoto whispered, "that sign that great white wolf open door for suitors, Natsuki nodded in understanding without looking back at Mikoto; then her green eyes met that of Shizuru's crimson orbs. "The one on the right side are priestess, you need their blessing to compete, the one on the left sides are the advisor; they will be the one to make the game." Mikoto said once again.

"Why are you explaining these to me?"

"Shizuru tell me to,"

Then it sunk in, Shizuru can't tell her the politics of HiME because she is the great white wolf's daughter and she is the current issue, and Shizuru promised to teach her the way of the HiME, and what better way to discretely do it? Have Mikoto do this for her. Natsuki's smile grew wide, her confidence soar high, "Mikoto,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Natsuki said

"You can say Salamat, the priestess will like it if not HiME people try to say our language."

Natsuki looked at Mikoto in understanding, "Teach me then," Natsuki frowned when Mikoto shook her head, "Why?"

"Shizuru teach Natsuki, not Mikoto. She request!"

Natsuki's frown vanished and was replaced by a smile, "I understand…th…salamat."

"Walang anuman! (3)"

-At the flatform, while Midori was saying her prayers for the blessing of Shizuru-

Kruger leaned towards Viola to whisper, **"What could **Mikoto **and little mebe talking about?"**

"**Does it matter dear?"**

"**I was just curious…I know **Mikoto** roots for little me,"**

Viola looked at her wife, **"Are you nervous that your little me could get some training from **Mikoto** who you know is the only one to beat **Tomoe** anytime?"**

Kruger smiled, **"Should I be nervous? It's not as if I'm the one to do the battle."**

"**True but if you lose; then you'll be carrying the future **kruger** addition remember?"**

Kruger returned to her proper posture and mumbles, "Tomoe** won't lose," **

Viola just smiled and looked at Natsuki who was lovingly looking at Shizuru. _You just don't know it Natsuki but from what I can see from here, you do love my Shizuru. _

"**The blessing had been said, the god of HiME had blessed this day and the day forward, will your intentions be announced?" **Midori said lastly and silence engulfed the whole place.

"You stand Natsuki and tell everyone you want mate with Shizuru now!" Mikoto said pushing Natsuki off her chair.

Natsuki stood up and nervously yelled, "I AM HERE TO ASK SHIZURU'S HAND IN MARRIAGE!"

None from the HiMEs spoke, **"I think someone needs to translate that for us who don't speak your tongue,"** Midori said frowning at Natsuki.

"Say** I want to ask her hand in marriage,"**

"Ano…gusto ko hingi kamay Shizuru…" Natsuki said in broken HiME tongue which caused the Krugers and the priestesses to smile

"**If anyone disapproves of this, state your intention now or forever hold your tongue!" **Priestess Midori announced and not 5 seconds later…

"**I am asking for Shizuru's hand in marriage! And I challenge this impostor to a match!" **Everyone looked back to see Tomoe wearing her standard HiME warrior uniform, ready to battle.

"**I am asking for Shizuru's hand in marriage!"** and then all eyes were on one of the rows of benches where Ain was now standing, also wearing her standard HiME uniform.

Chie and Mai's eyebrows raised and they both looked at Nao, "Is she asking Shizuru's hand in marriage too?" Chie asked

"I thought she was gunning after you?" Mai asked Nao

Nao looked at Mai and Chie, "Don't ask me, I'm taken!"

"Ohhh she finally confessed!" Aoi said giggling

At the stage, Shizuru's eyes were wide, "Ain…"

-End chapter 14-

Next: Will the challenge starts now?

1 unhusked rice

2 nipa hut

3 direct translation: No Problem, used as : You're welcome


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I was talking with my Hunny Bunch and then I asked her, "What amongst my Mai HiME stories do you like to see updated next?" then she smiled and said shyly, "I like Wolf Devil Woman…" so here we go. It was like forever but I've been busy with work and love-life so the updated took time. But at least we got an update right?

Warning: Well Disclaimer and Summary will be found at first chapter, this is rated M (though I know that a lot of readers are under 18 anyway…but I'm still writing this warning so I won't be kicked out of ffnet!)

**WOLF DEVIL WOMAN**

Chapter 15

The five non HiMEs were gathered in a plain area that is use by the HiMEs as training ground for the newest members of their warrior clan. Chie and Nao were slumped on the very ground not worrying of the dirt under their pants, Mai found a short bamboo stool to sit on along with Aoi who was funning herself with a fan made of Anahaw (1) while Natsuki was trying her very best to unearth the ground by pacing to and fro in front of her friends.

The four women who were following Natsuki's every move were now frowning because it feels like Natsuki had been doing the same thing for more than an hour now and she has no intention of stopping any time soon.

"What the heck Natsuki-hime? Have ants crawled up your pants or something?" Nao asked the still pacing cobalt-haired woman that caused Natsuki to stop and dropped her shoulders.

"Why is marrying Shizuru so hard?" Natsuki whined and slumped hard on the ground beside Nao, "I thought my only problem was beating that Tomoe woman…"

"As if you got a chance to beat her," Nao mumbles without looking at the whining woman.

Natsuki glared at the red head, "You're not helping at all Nao,"

"Well she has a point," Mai seconded Nao's observation, "From how I see Tomoe; she is a very formidable enemy that can't be beaten unless Mikoto fights her." Every eyes on that place rolls except Mai's purples, "What? I'm sure even Kruger-san knows that."

"Mikoto here, Mikoto there…" Chie shook her head, "You are sooo in tooooo deep," Chie finished and laughed when Mai puffed her cheek at her. "That sexy woman's declaration was a shock. I don't even see any indication of her wanting to have Shizuru's hand in marriage!"

"She probably lost it when Nao clearly declined her advances for Miyu," Aoi said smiling and looked at Nao who was glaring at her.

"Baka," Nao said and then sigh, "And from the looks of her, she too is a formidable opponent. She was with that green haired bitch looking for Shizuru and she seemed to listen to her…aside from that tall blonde warrior."

Chie, Mai, Nao and Aoi looked at Natsuki, "I think you need a lot of tough luck and courage to get _your_ Shizuru Natsuki," Chie said grinning, "If only we could use gun in this competition, we'd have no problem at all."

"You and your guns Chie," Mai shook her head, "So what's your plan? You know if you've just admitted that you _are_ in love with Shizuru, this wouldn't even have to happen," The rest agreed with Mai's words by nodding their heads.

Natsuki was silent for a moment, "Well can I tell Shizuru that I love her now?" she asked sarcastically,

Aoi snickered, "And you expect her parents to believe you?"

The cobalt-haired frowned and huffed, "No,"

"So why the heck were you suggesting that for?" Nao said irritated,

"I wasn't suggesting it baka! I know I already made the decision I was merely being ironic with Mai!" Natsuki said in a high, agitated voice.

"So now you are trying to lay the blame on me!" Mai reply in the same manner,

"I'm not blaming anybody!"

"You so are!"

"STOP!" Nao said standing up, "Will you two shut it? Look around, they are all watching us now as if we are monsters that came back from hell," Natsuki and Mai looked around and indeed a lot of HiMEs had stopped whatever it was they were doing and were now watching them with different expressions on their faces.

And then there was silence

"It would be hard for Natsuki to beat that green haired bitch, and add that sexy woman to the fray? What's Natsuki's chance of winning this game?" Aoi said breaking the silence.

"Is the game starting already?" Natsuki asked biting her lower lip, "Because really, all I can do right now is to run away from those two to be able to advance." Natsuki dropped her shoulders, "That is if they won't be able to out run me which I think is…impossible."

"I should probably ask Mikoto about this game, the what, where, when and how of it." Mai said standing up from the bamboo stool, "I got a feeling Natsuki will need her a lot,"

"I got that same feeling too…" Natsuki said looking at the retreating fiery-haired woman.

maiuniverse

Shizuru was adamant in following Ain. The older woman was trying hard to get out of Shizuru's sight but wasn't able to shake the chestnut haired woman off. **_Damn…she's getting good, Mikoto's rubbing off on her a lot_** Ain thought and grinned as she ducked into a large tree just for her grin to widen when the younger woman followed suit. Ain started running in a slow pace to which again Shizuru followed **_Ohhh, _**_Shiz** is really on to this…**_ she sighed as she gain momentum, **_was I doing the right thing? _**She keeps on thinking to herself that she'd forgotten about Shizuru and she "oofed" when a body got her from the back,

"**What the hell are you doing Ain!"** Shizuru said a little bit loud as she was still panting. She had the older woman pinned on the ground with Ain in a prone position and her face raised up to not hit the dirt more, **"What are you doing?"**

The older woman felt the sudden release of pressure on her back and took that opportunity to turn the tide on the younger woman. She used her stronger legs to push on the ground and arching her back out so that Shizuru gets unbalanced and fell off her, then her greater speed put her on top of the younger woman, her hands pinning Shizuru's above the younger woman's head, **"Ain!"**

"**You do know you got some nerve coming after me don't you?"** Ain said with a winning grin on her face.

"**I wanted to know why did you do it!"**

"**Why did I do what?"**

"**You know what I'm talking about Ain, so tell me why,"**

Ain sighed and released the younger woman and stood up, **"I got my reason,"**

"**Then tell me what it is!"** Shizuru was angry already, **"I have no idea what kind of reason you have for you to declare your intention to marry me! After all these years…you do that now?"**

"**It's free for all Shizuru…anyone can declare their intentions towards you."**

"**But to marry me?" **Shizuru stood up and pace back and forth, **"My **Natsuki** will have a hard time going head to head with **Tomoe** and now here you are!"**

Ain grinned, **"Aren't you happy _your _**Natsuki** won't have to battle **Tomoe** head to head now?"** she sighed and faced the younger woman, **"Believe it or not **Shiz**, I am at your side. I'm not doing this to make it more difficult for you, you are like a little sister to me and I know what's inside that heart of yours."**

Shizuru looked at the older woman in doubt, **"Why would you want to help me?"**

Ain shrugged her shoulders, **"I talked with **Tomoe,** I tried to pound some sense in her head, I told her _your _**Natsuki** will find a way to beat her, maybe not as a warrior but the game is not just about being a warrior."**

"**Then how will this help?"**

Ain patted Shizuru's shoulder, **"Well I am just your fallback, just in case your **Natsuki** can't find a way to beat **Tomoe** then it'll be **Tomoe** and me…and guess what? It's not as if I'll let her have you."**

"**So you'd rather have me?"**

"**Well in a way yeah…"**

Shizuru shook her head, **"You're being cryptic…and I got no idea how this will help." **

**_Well I got no idea too…_**

maiuniverse

Kruger and Viola were both in front of their house, sitting on a swing made from strong abaca(2) ropes tied to a sturdy yantok(3) bench, Viola was fanning herself and Kruger while the cobalt haired leader was quietly thinking.

Viola had a smile on her face when she broke the silence, **"Puzzled?"**

Kruger sighed and looked at her wife before shaking her head, **"I didn't know that **Ain** is interested in **Shizuru** that way,"** the smaller woman sighed once again, **"This is getting way out of hand,"**

"**Way out of hand? I'm actually a little disappointed at the turn of event!"**

Kruger looked at Viola funny, **"Disappointed?"**

The older chestnut haired woman nodded her head, **"Yes, don't you think our **Shizuru** deserves to have more than three warriors to fight over her?"**

If she could, Kruger would have face-faulted, **"What are you thinking honey? **Shizuru **isn't just some prize for the warriors out there!"**

Viola grinned, **"Well honey, whether there are 2 or three or dozens or hundreds of warriors to compete in this game, it all sums up to our **Shizuru** still being the prize. Whoever won this competition will marry her so, I'm disappointed that there will just be three of them fighting it out in this game."**

Silence before Kruger looked at her wife frowning, **"You're trying to guilt-trip me for still continuing with this aren't you?"**

"**Me?"** Viola tried to look innocent, **"Would I ever do that to you?"**

"**You?"** Kruger raised one eye brow, **"Yeah you would,"**

"**Ohhh that hurts **Kruger** honey,"** Viola said it a bit more dramatic by putting a fisted hand on her left chest, then she grinned and kissed Kruger's cheek,** "I'm saying the truth though, **Shizuru** is the prize no matter what."**

"**I know what you mean but we had an agreement and that little me had not shown any indication that she indeed love **Shizuru.**"**

"**She's just not saying it, but in action you can see it. Besides hon, how many non-HiME and non-combatant people would dare enter this game? If **Natsuki** doesn't have the same feelings, why bother?"**

Kruger sighed for the third time, **"Well because **Shizuru** is just a convenience for her?"**

Viola shrugged her shoulders, **"We can't speak for **Natsuki **that's for sure and we both read her differently."** Viola held Kruger's hand in hers, **"Just promise me this, make sure that **Natsuki** stays alive in this game because God knows what **Shizuru **would become if something drastic happens to her."**

Kruger looked at Viola, **"Then let's be thankful that **Ain** actually entered this contest."**

Here Viola nodded her head in agreement.

maiuniverse

"**That was a surprise,"** Ms. Maria said as soon as she rested her back on the chair. Midori, Youko, and Irina were sitting on the chairs on the other side of the table while Miss Maria was sitting beside Yukariko on the other side along with Haruka who was sitting with her wife Yukino who have their 1 year old daughter Hayumi settled on her side.

"**True, just three warriors competing for **Shizuru,** I won't be able to exercise my power as high priestess well, imagine just three?"** Midori said shaking her head

"**Well I'm more surprised our guest had the nerve to ask her hand in marriage despite knowing **Tomoe** was in for it."** Yukariko said sighing

"**And Ain? What the hell was she thinking?"** Haruka said frowning, **"Why the hell would she want to be with **Shizuru**, you know? She got the hots for that guest with red head! So what was she thinking?"**

"**HiMEs now are so different! During my time, we do things here simple; you get on the right age, find your match and mate! There's not much problems like right now…competitions? BAH!"** The red head Irina, lower priestess said with her shoulders dropped dramatically.

"**You're one to talk, first, you're not that far from their ages and second, what the hell do you know about mating? You haven't even tried finding your match!"** Youko said elbowing the youngest member of the group then she looked at the rest, **"I have no plan on knowing what's inside **Ain's** head, all I know is that this is crazy. Even **Kruger** had it smooth when she chose **Viola** who was not a HiME."**

"**Well for one, it was **Kruger **who made the choice and there was no doubt about her feelings for **Viola**, if it were reversed, I think we might have the same problem."** Miss Maria said grinning, **"If **Kruger** is really the same as that younger version of her, then I believe it would have been the same."**

"**I find it really surprising that those two looked alike. **Nina** is **Kruger's** own flesh and blood and they don't look that much the same, but her?"** Youko said.

"**I thought **Haruka** here told me that **Natsuki** actually looked like the other one in that big cave,"**

Everyone except Haruka and Yukino and their baby looked at the blonde warrior, **"What?"**

"**There's another look alike?" **Miss Maria asked with wide eyes before she looked at Midori and Youko

"**I think we need that book be translated at once."** Youko said seriously

"**Wait a minute, what the hell are you all talking about?"** Haruka asked irate

"**I don't think we have the right to talk of it right now, but let me tell you **Haruka,** I think there might be something we'd unravel with this discovery of yours."** Miss Maria said grinning once again.

Yukino who was listening had a frown on her face at first but it transformed into an expression of realization, **"Wait…are you saying that The Great White Wolf might be related to **Natsuki** and that other look alike?"**

Haruka looked at her wife, **"What are you talking **Yukino**? They can't be related, they are worlds apart!"**

"**We can't know that, this maybe just a coincidence…"** Yukariko said smiling sweetly

"**That's too much of a coincident,"** Midori said before sipping her glass of one of the finest HiME wine.

"**I think it is just right we go through translating that little book for us,"** Youko said sipping her wine as well

"**Wait a minute! You all are talking non-sense to me!"** Haruka growled

"**Well at least you all have idea of what one looks like…I only have The great white wolf's picture in my head to derive a conclusion,"** Irina whined and looked at the two priestess she was with then looked at her still untouched glass of wine.

"Irina,** you should drink that wine…you can't be a full pledge priestess if you don't drink wine." **Midori said grinning like a Cheshire cat

Irina's eyes widened, **"You can't be serious?"**

"**I'll be the one to ordain you so…yes I am,"**

No response to the other women and they decided to finish their lunch in silence…

maiuniverse

Saeko have to hurriedly cover her face when she got a great urge to sneeze in front of Himeko and that made her face as red as a tomato.

Himeko on the other hand looked amazed at her lover's expression of embarrassment, "Are you okay?"

"I am, it's just that I have this great urge to….HACHOOOOO!" well that teaches Saeko to speak up when the sneezing urge is on the high, "See…its so embbbaaarrraaa…CHOOO!"

"Oh jeez…are you getting a cold?" Himeko asked worriedly,

"I think Saeko-sama is being at the center of conversation or she's probably missed much." Fumi said once she stepped closer to Saeko and hands her a soft 2 fly paper napkins, "Natsuki ojou-sama probably misses you a lot,"

"Well I hope it doesn't have to be because she gets herself into too much trouble," Saeko said before another sneeze attacked.

"I think Miyu is the one in trouble Saeko-sama, if Nao ojou-sama don't come home soon, she'll probably go crazy," Fumi said looking at the absent minded Miyu who was about to serve Saeko and Himeko ice-cold coffee in a very large mug.

"Or she'll get us killed with arrhythmia from that large coffee serving…"

"We better get them to come back or we should go there," Saeko said and another sneeze, "Oh kami, what could they want from me?"

maiuniverse

"Are you sure this will work?" Natsuki asked the smaller warrior who was concentrated in flattening the paper, "Will it really reach my home?"

Mikoto frowned and looked at Natsuki, "My dove good, she knows!"

Natsuki sighed, "I really have no idea why I need to do this!"

"Baka! At least you could have said your last goodbye to your mother!" Nao said seriously

"Damn! And you're really sure I'm gonna die trying to win Shizuru over?"

"No," Mai said, "But this is just in case…you know, we can't foretell the future."

"None of you are helping me at all,"

"But you do agree this will be tough and you got what?" Chie said looking at Mikoto

"2 full moons, competition start when second full moon shows up," the small HiME said, "There, now you can write."

"How?" Natsuki asked frowning

"Natsuki no know how write?"

The cobalt haired woman rolls her eyes, "I do…what am I going to use my tongue?"

Mikoto frowned, "You like dip your tongue on that ink?" Mikoto grinned, "I love you do that,"

Nao, Chie, Aoi and Mai laughed at Natsuki's embarrassment, "That teaches you to be ironic Natsuki-ojousama," Nao said teasing before receiving a glare from Natsuki.

"Let's just see when it's your time to write Miyu!" Natsuki said before standing up and taking a fallen twig from the ground, "Okay…_dear okaasan…"_

-End Chapter 15-

Saeko and the gang visits HiME…and all hell broke lose! So yes…Saeko and The Great White Wolf will meet!

1 – National Leaf of the Philippines

2 - Manila hemp

3 – A species of rattan


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers and warnings can be found on the first Chapter. I might have mention Xena, the other favorite woman of mine and you all must know, I do not own her, though I wish I do... arrgghhhh! I wish I own a lot of women and make my own haremmm!

A/N: SORRY this is so LATE. There's a saying though, it's better late than never!

**WOLF DEVIL WOMAN**

**Chapter 16**

[Exactly four days later at the Kuga Mansion… ,]

Miyu was sullenly looking outside the manor's garden through the second floor balcony, her mind imagining _her_ Nao-ojousama's face from the different flowers that bloomed under the care of Fumi-san's hands. Earlier, the pink haired woman has joined her at the balcony, but the taller woman's dour attitude wasn't made for good company even for the most patient Kuga Manor's steward.

So here she was, alone once again and day dreaming about a certain red headed woman. Her reverie though was interrupted by the sudden landing of a white dove on the balcony's wide railing in front of her. Miyu shifted her light crimson orbs to the dove that decided, in its own little mind, that eyeing the cyan-haired woman was a nice thing to do to pass its time.

Miyu's brows crunched as she decided to return the gaze. She bent her head to the left, and surprisingly, the dove did the same, so she decided to push on and bent her head to the right. Miyu's frown deepened when the 'mocking bird' followed. The cyan haired woman decided to cock her head backward, sure that the bird won't be able to follow, but to her annoyance, the dove still followed. She was about to experiment on how many positions she could actually make when her attention was diverted to Lobo's sudden appearance and howling, the wolf's attention on the small bird.

Fumi's assistant looked down at thewolf and smiled, "Do you know this bird?" she asked and got howling sounds for an answer. The wolf tried to stand on its hind paws to reach the bird from the balcony, this action Miyu knows would most likely draw the bird away, but to her astonishment, the bird remained unperturbed while pecking its spanned out right wing… and that's where she found a rolled paper inside a small brown container, "Oh… the bird got a note!" She exclaimed before reaching for the dove and plucking the paper out.

As soon as the note was taken, the dove, who seemed to bow to her in gratitiude, flew away. Lobo kept on howling while his eyes trailed the bird's disappearance. Miyu was startled at the bird's gesture first, but then remembered the paper at hand and looked at it. Inscribed on one side was the word おかさあん (1). Slowly, she walked out of the balcony and into the second floor lobby and absent-mindedly traversed the hallway that leads to the main staircase. It was at this state that one of the manor's minor servant bumped into her and caught her attention.

"Miyu-san!" the servant called out.

"Yes Ichi?" the cyan haired assistant steward asked, "Anything I can do to help?"

The male servant's face reddened, "Ano… actually, Kuga-sama was looking for you and I was on my way to the balcomy since Fumi-san told me that you were there."

Miyu nodded her head, "I'll see Kuga-sama then," she said before walking pass the still reeling servant.

"Ha…hai!"

XXXX

Kuga, Saeko thought that shehad lived long enough, had seen a lot and had experienced so much, that there are very few things that really surprises her, so when Miyu approached her with a small 'sandy paper' at hand, it did not faze her. She opened the small note and started reading.

The letter was written for her by Natsuki, so the signature says but the crude hand writing seemed to be not her daughter's plus the wordings were more like… ,

"Oh," Himeko was openly reading behind Saeko's, "Is that for real?"

The blue haired woman looked up at her lover and smiled, "I hope not, you do realize what this note is right?" she asked and saw the blonde haired doctor nod her head, while smiling. "But Natsuki didn't wrote this note… ,'

"I think that pensmanship was my Nao!" The Yuuki woman offered, mischief in her eyes that were so much like the younger Yuuki who is currently absent and with her daughter.

"Himeko…" she smiled at the standing woman, "…this is a note saying goodbye to me…"

"I realized that,"

"Our daughters forgot to clue us in as to why MY Natsuki is saying her goodbye..." The Kuga matriarch returned her focus on the note, "…and as to why YOUR Nao has to write it."

Silence

Which was broken by Miyu's coughing sound. The two older women looked up to see Miyu still standing by the entrance of the living room where the lovers were resting. "Ano…"

Saeko waved her hand in dismissal, "Don't fret Miyu, this is not Nao's farewell letter, she just wrote it for my daughter." She sighed.

"I wish we know what's happening to them… ," Himeko voiced out her thought.

"Maybe they are in danger," Miyu looked contrite, "We can go to HiME."

All three women eyed each other, "We do not know where it is," Himeko supplied.

"Lobo came from there, I'm sure he can guide us." Miyu responded.

Saeko laughed, "I don't know 'wolf-talk' Miyu, I may look like my daughter but I don't have the same ability."

"It is worth a try… ,"

The blonde woman laughed, then she looked at her lover with mischievous eyes, "I will definitely bring my video camera, this is worth the effort!"

The blue haired woman pouted and was about to retort something, but she was stopped by red, luscious lips on hers. "I think I was just conned to agreeing, haven't I?" Saeko's question was directed to Miyu who nodded her head in agreement. The servant's eyes beaming with happiness.

XXXX

[At HiME Tribe… ,]

"Achooo!" Natsuki was sitting on the grassed ground behind the newly built Nipa hut. The three roomed house was built by the HiMEs by the order of The Great White Wolf, Head Chieftain of the Tribe, a gesture of freindship to Shizuru's visitors from the far away land. Beside the blue haired woman was Mikoto, who like her was sitting on the ground in yoga position. Eyes closed and breathing in rhythm.

"Natsuki need concentrate… find center of power,"

The Kuga heiress opened her eyes and glared at the small woman beside her, "Achooo!" she raised her right hand to cover her mouth when she felt another sneeze coming but was stopped by another hand, not hers, now covering her lips.

"You should do as Mikoto says Natsuki-sama, that is if you want to at least have a fighting chance between those two tribe members!" It was Tokiha, Mai.

"Damn it!" Natsuki forcefully removed the hand from her mouth and glared at the fiery-haired woman behind her, "I cannot stop myself from sneezing! And Mai, I already know that I need Mikoto's help so will you please stop laying it thick on me?"

"Touchee!" Mai said grinning.

Nao who was sitting on a bench near the three women on the ground overheard everything, "Hey pup, maybe your mother got your message and is now offering a prayer for your soul!" she said loudly enough to be heard by the others.

Natsuki sighed, "Damn you Nao, you don't have to be cruel in that letter!"

"Hey I wasn't cruel, I was just telling the truth. Because from the way things goes… you're not in any condition to fight!" Nao replied smugly.

"Natsuki not able because she not focus!" Mikoto interrupted, then glared at Nao.

"Oi, why glare at me? Mai also interrupts Natsuki, as a matter of fact, she interrupts Natsuki-ojousama's training more than I do!" Nao whined.

The small warrior made a thinking pose, "Ah, well I mate Mai so I cannot look Mai bad." Then she smiled, "You? Not mate me, so I can!"

Nao grinned at the deep red color on Mai's face, "So all I need to do for you _not_ to look at me bad is to mate with you huh?" the red head's grin went wider, "So, that's why I hear all those 'mewing' noises somewhere near your hut… ,"

"NAO!" Mai called out in embarrassment.

"Will you two shut it!" Natsuki shouted this time, the three women turned their focus on Natsuki and two out of three grinned at the deep blush on Natsuki's face.

"Oi pup… what's inside that head of yours?" Nao said in her most teasing voice,

"I can't believe how perverted you get around here, and to think that _you_…"Mai pointed a finger at Natsuki,"… actually fell victim to it too… !"

"Hey, you're talking as if there's a curse here Mai!" Nao interrupted laughing, "You had been lusting over female Ares here ever since you laid eyes on her, and that was way before we got here!"

"Baka!" Mai stood and was ready to pounce on Nao, "You're just jealous you don't get any cuddle time with anyone!"

"Mai…" Mikoto stood as well and hold on to the seething fiery haired woman.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "_Damn it Chie, where the hell are you when I need you the most?_" she thought before she once again close her eyes and try to concentrate on finding her center. The operative word was 'try', since she have to tune out the noises made by her companions.

XXXX

Chie and Aoi were bored. In their spare time such as this, the two women, if not 'mating', goes around their neighborhood filing stories after stories… well… they keep saying they were gathering stories but… ahm… we all know what they really were.

[Chie looks at the writer with intent to maim]

"What are you insinuating hm… Ha-an-san?"

[Author-san started scratching her head]

Anyways, on to the story… ,

The two 'authors' as they call themselves, as I've mentioned were bored and talking to the HiMEs weren't fruitful due to the fact that the visiting women had no idea how to speak their language. Aside from Mikoto who was busy training Natsuki, only Shizuru could help them out, or perhaps Shizuru's mother, Ms. Viola. But because of the weight of the competition, the two chestnut haired women can't be found.

And there's no way for the two to ask The Great White Wolf what it is that they do in HiME to pass the time. The Head Chieftain may look like their beloved Saeko-sama, but still, meeting the warriror woman face to face was like facing the 'evil Xena' in person!

So what to do?

The tall, black haired woman along with the smaller, brown haired one were now gathering visual informations on how the HiME lives. Actually, the two were intrigued as to how two HiMEs who were both females could actually reproduce another HiME. From reading her favorite fan fiction: Strange Animal, by Shotgunneko, Chie has an idea about how those tribal people gain their 'third leg', but she is now in a real 'tribe' of women who begets a daughter from another women, the big querstion is: HOW?!

Was there a secret fountain here?

Or maybe a secret lake that transforms women to men for a certain period of time?

The thought of actually discovering this phenomenon made the two women restless the whole night, and so they went to do what they do best… INVESTIGATE.

The two were near the 'holy hut' guarded by the three high priestesses of HiME: Midori, Youko and Irina. The two visitors thought that if they want to investigate something unusual like 'growing another leg in between their legs', then they should first investigate the most sacred place of all –

THE HOLY HUT

They heard one humming sound, humming in a magical way. Chie has not found any crack on the wall to peek so she used her imagination of one priestess dancing in front of an altar, humming a chant… speaking in tongues as they call it. The tall woman beckoned Aoi to come near her and the two women puts one of their ears on the wall making the sounds inside clearer.

Their eyes met.

Aside from the humming sound, they could hear, though not as loud as the chant, a moan coming from another female. Now they weren't sure who the moaning female was, but it was safe for them to say that it wasn't anyone from the priestesses since the two, who hid themselves well saw the Priestess Midori and Priestess Youko went out of the hut.

And the door was left a bit ajar… what a splendid mistake!

Chie started crawling towards the slightly opened door, she signals Aoi to follow and both females peeked between the door to see what the ceremony was inside.

Tha tall, black haired woman suddenly cocks her head back. Aoi who was leaning on the taller woman's back was thrown off-balanced. She looked at her lover and she panicked when she saw Chie's nose bleeding on both nostrils.

"Chie…" whispered Aoi, her face shows true concern

"Aoi… that…that…that was just so…"

"…hot?"

The two visiting women looked back to see a grinning Shizuru.

"Shiz…"

"Come, we go back to house, we put sponge Chie nose." Shizuru shook her head, "You do not peek when my parents conceive new baby!"

"That…" Chie can't even finish a simple sentence.

"Secret of HiME, but I talk to priestess Midori and ask to talk to you. If she agree!" Shizuru said while helping Aoi pull Chie up.

"If no one is allowed to peek, then why are you here?" Aoi asked in bewilderment.

The question caused Shizuru's face to flush. "I saw you two crawl, I follow!"

Aoi grinned, "You young lady has some explaining to do as well!"

The chestnut haired HiME nodded her head, "We go?"

"Lets, if we don't hurry, my Chie may die of blood loss…" Aoi frowned, "Isn't it just our luck to actually walked in and see both your parents…" Aoi pointed a finger at Shizuru, "…and Natsuki's parents in a very intimate position?"

Shizuru's eyes widened, "You and Chie voyage?"

The smaller woman frowned, "Voyage?" then it dawned on her, "Oh, you mean voyeur!" The red eyed HiME just cocked her head to the side, innoncence all over her face. "Forget it! Let's get Chie to your house for fisrt aid."

"I agree!" Shizuru happily replied, "Don't worry, Shizuru not tell **Nay** you peek their mating ceremony!"

Chie who was slowly regaining consciousness asked, "Why what will she do?"

"You lose eyes of course," The HiME woman replied as a matter of fact.

Aoi rolled her eyes when Chie once again lost it...

XXXX

[One week later.]

"Are you sure this is the right path?" Himeko asked, her voice cracking due to the erratic movement of the jeep she, her lover and Miyu were riding. "I don't think our wheels going to last for long!"

"Damn it! Are we still on earth? With all these potholes, I'm beginning to think we're already at the moon!" Saeko jumped in, sensing the truth in her lover's prognosis of their vehicle.

"Don't worry Saeko-sama, this Jeep is tough, it has endured World War II so we are good to go!" Miyu who was driving said smiling. Not even the potholes could negate her happy feeling, now that she's on her way to meet with her Nao-ojousama. "Besides Saeko-sama, aren't you the one getting directions from Lobo?"

Saeko sighed, "Who knew I could do Wolf talk?" the blue haired woman shook her head.

"We are so going to explore that talent of yours when we get back to the mansion!" Himeko said teasingly.

"Himeko!" The older woman called out blushing.

"Ohhhh, that blush means a yes!" The blond haired woman rejoiced.

"The pup says we just go straight and we're heading to the gates of the HiME tribe." Saeko announced after eyeing her lover, the promise of punishment not lost on the older Yuuki.

Silence

"I think Lobo is right," Miyu said lightly, almost a whisper.

"Why did you say that?" Himeko asked.

"Because we have company… and I don't think they are happy that we are here," The cyan haired woman said nervously. The three women looked up to see tribal women, all up in the tree, swinging from one branch to another as if they were some beautiful species of apes . As they drew closer to their destination, more and more appears and alas… they descended from the tree…

…And in front of them…

They needed to stop.

**"Halt! You are entering the **HiME** tribe property, you cannot go on!" **A female warrior with long, black hair and nicely shaped breast said. **"You should turn back!"**

Since the only word they understood was HiME, the three remained in their vehicles. But Miyu turned off the engine. The cyan haired woman looked at her right were Saeko was sitting. Her blue tresses was covered by a brown hat, and her green eyes were obscured by a dark sunglass.

"Ill try to talk to this people," Saeko said.

"You're the talker, gon on," Himeko agreed and rested her back on her seat.

The Kuga matriarch stood up, this caused the warriors to make a fighting stance. So Saeko raised both her hands in a surrendering motion which the HiME understood and relaxed. The woman on the vehicle, as a sign of respect removed her hat and her sunglasses.

The action was met by gasps from all the warriors and then, suddenly they all kneel down in front of her.

Saeko was stunned and looked at Miyu then at her lover, "What the hell…"

And then there was the growling sound coming from a human, instead of a predatory animal.

**"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS…**"

Whatever it was that The Great White Wolf wanted to say was stopped as her emerald eyes met another pair… just like hers.

"Kami-sama…" Miyu and Himeko both mumbled.

-End-

Disclaimer again: Strange animals was mentioned without permission from Neko-sama, gomen ne neko-sama! Anyway, if you havent read it, then you might not get what I was talking about here so go read it and find out what it is. As for what I promised last time, I got to have Seako and Kruger meet.

I won't say what is in store next time, but I hope it wont take me a year again before I update this. If someone found my muse, please send her back to me, I think I lost her somewhere! LOL. Oh you might have forgotten, but those in Bold Letters are supposed to be spoken in my language: Tagalog.

1 - o-ka-a-sa-n (mother)


End file.
